Innocence
by PandaPjays
Summary: Rei has a small obsession with Kai. When Tala comes asking for the Bladebreakers help he has to make a decision that could strip him of his innocent nature forever. KaiRei. TysonMax.
1. Toothpaste

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Toothpaste

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Yaoi. KaiRei TysonMax TalaKai (onesided). MxM Rape and Violence all around. Also major angst. Anything else I can add to that list?

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own Beyblades, except if some kind person decides to sell me the rights of the show. That would be a happy day. Until then I'm going to continue training my pigs to fly. I do, however, own this plotline and any and all random OCs that appear.

**Author Note: **This is my first fanfic so please read it and tell me what you think. I've decided to make Kenny lactose intolerant just because I can /dusts off artistic license/ Hope you like the first chapter!

**Edit:**I decided to go through all of it and hopefully caught all of the many many typos that were riddled throughout it. Also I made the author notes look spiffy.

* * *

_Kai gazed at the sunset his twin scarves flying behind him. He had a slightly wistful look on his face as he turned around to me, a small smile gracing his lips. He stepped towards me with a glint in his eyes and… _Yeah right, and I'm the Queen's pet monkey Larry.

In real life, where I unfortunately reside, I was beginning my daily battle with my hair. People really don't appreciate how long it takes for me to tame the beast. My rattail wrap isn't common for a _reason_.

A loud banging on the bathroom door woke me from my internal banter. "Rei! Get out of the bathroom! I need to brush my teeth!"

I pulled open the door to see Max with his fist raised in the air ready to bang the door again. "Why are you so desperate to brush your teeth, pray tell?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Seeing the slightly maniacal look of my blonde teammate I backtracked. "Wait, more to the point how much sugar did you have last night?"

Max only flashed me his trademark 1001-watt smile as he ducked into the bathroom. Sighing I left to go scavenge for some food

Ah! The kitchen- home of the food and, by consequence, Tyson. The object of my musings was rooting through the cupboards searching for second breakfast. He muttered a garbled "Hi Rei" through a muesli bar, which he had stuffed in his mouth to keep himself going on his strenuous search for food.

I smiled softly and looked around for my stash of weetbix. I knew it was behind Kenny's stash of soy milk, which was the only semi-edible substance that Tyson refused to inhale, but where was it? I hate going to all these new places all the time. It's so hard to remember the layout of all the different hotel rooms. Though, I'm glad Mr. Dickinson shouted us this trip to Australia. We all needed the break and watching Kai get a tan on the beach is always a good… Okay, Rei, thoughts under PG-13

I glanced around the room to make sure no one could pick up on my brain waves. Thankfully Tyson was still doing his impression of a human Hoover. I took four weetbix out of the packet and threw them into a bowl.

The bowl was a very nice bowl with blue triangles on the edges, kind of like… and back to normal rational thoughts… Where's that milk?

Having located the nice normal milk I sat down to eat my bowl of… goop. I hate it when the milk makes the weetbix go all gluggy. Sighing I prepared myself for the trial of forcing it down my throat without calling to mind images of wallpaper paste.

Tyson looked up from his food reverie, I can't even describe what he was eating but I think it had baked beans in it…somewhere. "Nrghwat nyu Noing Nootadygrh?"

I blinked. "What? Care to repeat that in _English_, Tyson?"

He swallowed his impossibly large mouthful and repeated himself. "I _said_ what are you doing today?"

My mind went blank. There were just so many possibilities. I could pretend to go surfing, while watching Kai, _or_ I could pretend to practice, while watching Kai, _or_ I could…

"Rei? Rei! REI!" I snapped out of my thought processes to see Tyson still watching me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, sorry, um… I don't know what are you doing today?" I asked semi-desperately, trying to get a certain teammate of mine out of my head.

Just then the object of my scary fantasies walked into the kitchen. I could literally feel all the attention in the room go directly to him. It's queer how someone so quiet can draw everyone's attention like that. It must be his aura. Or… I glance at Tyson who, seemingly unaffected by Kai's entrance, was busily answering my question …it could be just me.

I wish I could turn around to face him but if I'm affected this much by just his presence/aura what the hell will I be doing if I actually lay eyes on him? I'm sure a hell of a lot of drool would be involved and who really wants to see that? Nope it's safer to eyeball my goop while pretending to listen to Tyson while focusing all my attention on Kai. Hey this situation sounds familiar- isn't his how I planned to spend my day? I mentally shrugged it was a good plan until I realised that to enter into the second part of my day plan I would have to watch Kai which, as I said before, would probably involve copious amounts of drool.

Not wanting to evoke this reaction I continued to stare at my goop as I listened to Kai begin to get his breakfast together. How can he make making toast seem so… I can't even think of the word but I know it rhymes with stot. Ok maybe stot isn't a word but I am the almighty Rei and I declare it so!

Dammit, Tyson's looking at me funny. Note to self do not smirk to self into glop masquerading as weetbix and milk. Isn't it a bad sign when you begin to think that your own jokes are funny- even if they are that amazingly pathetic?

"Uh- Rei? Were you actually listening to my exciting account of the day to come or is your… what is that exactly? Does it taste good?"

I shook myself out of my reverie "It's weetbix, haven't you seen those adds on TV about it? With all those people shouting 'kick it to me!'?" Tyson stared blankly at me. "Obviously not"

"Well it kinda looks like wallpaper paste to me" I grimaced; there goes my concentrating on not thinking about that. Oh well, who needs breakfast anyway? Breakfast is so overrated.

Max walked into the kitchen just as Kai's toast popped. I wonder what he'll have on his toast? Anyway back to reality that's not centred on Kai.

Max sat down next to Tyson and they began to talk about what they were going to do today. I tuned out. Whatever Kai was doing I was doing, simple as that, really.

To all of my viewers at home who are gripping their seats wondering how the hell I managed to get that obsessed with Kai I'm just as confused. I mean, the guy has said what? 100 words in the past year? Hardly enough to convince me that he's my soul mate. Especially since most of those words were used on insults- mostly to Tyson. There's just something about him. He's just so… _Kai_. It's very hard to explain but you get that.

"So Kai, what are you doing today, anyway?"

I snapped back to attention at the mention of my obsession's name. I turned around to look at him completely forgetting my lookdrool rule.

And I was not disappointed. How the hell can that guy pull off clothes that would make the rest of the human population look like a potato sack? And pull them off well, might I add. Am I a bad person if my thoughts are kind of wandering into the realms of… NO! NOT THINKING THAT.

"Hn"

I swear he saves words like some people save money. He probably has a hoard of words that he's never said and jumps around them cackling. Well, that's a disturbing mental picture. Note to self do not think of stuff like that.

"Awww c'mon Kai, me and Maxie are gonna hit the beach. Can you believe its winter back home? I can't wait to try surfing. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of other great things you can do at the beach but surfing definitely is what I wanna do."

"Hn" Kai stalked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of strawberry jam covered toast. I have to try that one-day. Mm Strawberry jam and Kai. Kai and Strawberry Jam. Kai _in_- no, not going there.

"Well that was interesting. Rei? Have you decided what your gonna do today yet?"

"The beach sounds great" I gave Tyson a small smile to try and add a little bit of sincerity to that statement but I don't know how well it worked.

"Great it's settled. We're going to the beach!" Max ran off to change, giggling insanely. I _really_ am going to have to check on how much sugar he ate last night. Damn hotel mini bars.

I left Tyson and walked back to the room that Kai and I shared to do the same as Max, hopefully in a less insane way. I wonder if Kai will be in there? I heard the shower running. Obviously not. Oh well, a guy can dream can't he?

I chose a pair of black board shorts that Tyson had given me last Christmas. Normally anything that Tyson gives you for Christmas is met with raised eyebrows but this time at least he picked well. The pants are straight black with a yin and yang symbol at the back. They're very me.

I pulled them on quickly and threw on a random shirt out of my bag. Then I left Kai's and my bedroom to go and see how the others were doing. Max greeted me in the lounge room. He was wearing green board shorts with an orange sun shirt. I wish I'd brought sunglasses. Max is a fan of the blindingly bright colour clash. And yet somehow he manages to pull it off. It's weird. He showed me a note that he'd found on the coffee table

_Gone to look for a new part for Dizzi. Be back soon -Kenny_

One day Dizzi's going to get overloaded with all that stuff he puts on her. Then we'll all be up the proverbial creek without a paddle.

Tyson emerged from the room that he and Max shared with Kenny. He was wearing his trademark red and blue. He slapped his cap on his head and grinned

"We ready to go?"

"Tyson, when you go to the beach you normally take towels and sunscreen. Or do you want to cook to few brain cells you have left?" came the vaguely sarcastic reply

We all stared at the doorway in shock. Kai had spoken. He had allowed words to go beyond his lips. A public holiday should be declared. But more importantly he was in beach gear.

I had to stop myself from drooling. Thank you to any and all Gods who are out there. He's coming with us to the beach! Not only that but he might go for a swim! Which means that he'll take off his shirt and then there will be much staring from this corner of the universe.

It took all of my self-control to not jump up and do a happy dance.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I was getting around to it. It's been ages since I've been to the beach I'm excited, so sue me."

Kai turned around and stalked off only to return with a towel for each of us and an enormous bottle of Sunscreen.

"Let's go"

We all followed him out the door. I was probably in a little bit more of a dream state than the others but that was only because one of my fantasies was coming true.

Kai on a beach. This should be good.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	2. Beach Superwave

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Beach Superwave

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **I've worked out a few nice formulas for you (damn math class)

Me + Boredom -thinking (_gasp _new experiences)

Me + Boredom + Obsession with fanfic -Thinking of Fanfic

Me + Boredom + Obsession with fanfic + Waaaay too much time on my hands - Thinking up plot for own fanfic

Me + Boredom + Obsession with fanfic + Waaaay too much time on my hands + Computer -What you're about to read

* * *

Kai twitched his nose irritably as a glob of sand landed on his forehead. The kids beside him obviously didn't have any idea about beach etiquette. Didn't they know that kicking up sand right next to someone was no only rude but extremely annoying?

What had possessed him to come to the beach anyway? It's not like he liked the beach. Sighing he let himself fall back into his gloomy contemplation of how long it would take him to get the sand out of his hair.

Tyson ran up to where Kai was lying down. The younger boy was panting and looked like he'd lost a fight with a particularly vicious cat.

"Kai! You have to come into the water! It's great! The water is gorgeous and really clear! Ok maybe not postcard clear but its not horrible water. I mean sure it's a tad cold when you first get in but that passes after a while"

In reply Kai closed his eyes and tried his best to block out his teammates rambling. He wondered if Tyson would notice if he fell asleep.

"Hey Kai! Are you even listening to me?"

Kai cracked open his eyes and glared at the other boy.

"I'll take that as a no. Well if you don't want to hear the full story I'll give you the short version. Kind of a Tyson does Cliffnotes thing."

Kai shut his eyes again. When would this torture end? He was wasting his life listening too Tyson's his increasingly boring story of how he and Max were swimming around and were dumped by a wave.

"It was so much fun! I can't wait to do it again!" Tyson finished off not noticing Kai's less than rapt expression.

"Tyson you're not trying to tell Kai that boring story about the waves and the dumping again, are you?" Rei asked him as he jogged back up the beach.

Tyson smiled sheepishly, "Maybe, but it wasn't that boring was it?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer." The neko-jin countered grinning, ignoring Tyson poking his tongue at him. "So where's Max?"

"I have no idea, last I heard, he was going to join in a game of beach volleyball."

"Has he ever played beach volleyball before?"

"I don't think so. But since when has that ever stopped Max?"

"Good point"

Kai half listened to their banter as he relaxed on the beach. He enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face even though he was sure that he would pay for it later. Maybe he was one of those few lucky people who didn't get sunburn at all. He doubted it. His luck wasn't the best.

Yep, it was skin cancer heaven for Kai.

Rei set himself about the very long task of squeezing the water out of his hair. He inadvertently stepped into Kai's sun causing the Russian to open his eyes at the sudden shade. He saw Rei standing in only his board shorts too absorbed in his hair to see who happened to be staring him at that moment. Kai shut his eyes again when he realised he was staring. Why exactly was he staring anyway?

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind with a disgruntled shake of his head. Kai then sank into the blissful non-thinkingness of sunbaking- or in his case, thanks to Rei, shade-baking.

Having finished with his hair Rei began to dry himself. "You really should try the water Kai, it's really nice."

"Hn"

Rei grinned and shook his head before pulling on his shirt and going off to watch Max try to play beach volleyball. Tyson was already there and cheering him on.

Kai could feel his skin burning in the sun. It was probably time to go home soon. But not just yet, his team seemed to be having fun. Kai didn't understand how watching Max hit a ball over a net could be considered as any type of fun but he wasn't about to stop them. That would have been a waste of effort.

Kai idly watched the heat waves rise from the sand.

Max, having given up on being a champion beach volleyballer after being hit on the head at least a dozen times. _That ball was hard,_ he thought as he rubbed his head and left the game mock glaring at Rei and Tyson the latter of who was rolling around in the sand laughing at him.

"I'd like to see you two do better- especially you Tyson"

"Why would I try when it's so close to lunch?"

"Is it near that time already?"

"It's been near, at, and past that time! I'm _hungry_!"

"Tyson when are you not hungry?"

"When I'm asleep"

"Try telling that to your really vocal stomach at 3 in the morning"

"Touché"

Rei listened to his younger teammates sparring contest with half an ear as they wandered back to their sun-baking captain. He was lost in thought. Mostly thought about the person they were heading towards. No, make that _all_ thought about the person they were heading towards.

Sighing Rei shook his head, banishing those thoughts from his mind. Kai would never think of him like _that. _At least no one could read his thoughts.

"Rei you seem awfully silent what're you thinking about?" Tyson asked him suddenly.

Kai, Kai and more Kai. Mixed in with a bit of sand and sun and just a pinch of Kai.

"Err… Nothing"

"Nothing doesn't normally bring a blush"

"I'm not blushing its sunburn"

"Sure I believe you- you sure it's not that girl over there who seems to be waving at you?"

"Huh? No… not a girl" _If only you knew Tyson. If only you knew. _

"Well if you feel the need to tell me about your thoughts please do."

The neko-jin rolled his eyes. He was sure the younger blader really did not want to hear his thoughts. They might scare him. Heck, they scared Rei sometimes.

Rei saw a flash of orange in the corner of his eye. He spun around trying to find the source. There was something unsettling about that colour. He scanned the beach searching for it but he couldn't find where it came from. _Weird…

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think


	3. Orange?

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Orange

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **Hehe and here's yet more of Rei's insane mind-talk I hope you enjoy it

* * *

I shook my head as we approached Kai. Why did seeing the colour orange freak me all out? Lord knows there's enough of it on this beach- orange seems to be the 'in' colour at the moment. I mentally shrugged. Thoughts to ponder when I'm not in the presence of Mr. Hot-As-Hell- formerly known as Kai Hiwatari.

You know, it would be really nice if he actually noticed we were in his presence.

C'mon, Mr. Hot, you can't really be ignoring Tyson's stomach. That sound could wake the dead.

Oh God! You're not dead are you? No, wait, still breathing. Thank the lord of this shiny green Earth.

Thankfully during all of this internal crazy-talk I managed to keep a straight face. I decided to put Tyson out of his misery.

"Uh …Kai …Um …I think Tyson's hungry"

What was _that_? Smooth, Rei, Smooth.

Kai cracked open one crimson eye. Did I ever mention how much I love his eyes? I've never seen anyone with eyes that colour. It's mesmerizing. And hot. Have I mentioned hot?

"And this is news?" He smirked and shut his eye again.

"True, but I think that if he gets any hungrier the beach is going to have a serious anything-resembling-food shortage and I don't like that guy's chances," I said pointing to a guy in a hotdog outfit.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at me. I struggled not to swoon. One eye was gorgeous by itself but _two_ of them? Not only two of them but two of them looking at me. Life is good.

Kai smirked again and stood up, dusting sand off himself.

"We best save him then"

He bent down and scooped up the bag that held all of our towels and the unused bottle of Banana boat. We were all getting skin cancer when we got older. I studied Kai's face. His skin was as pale as ever after lying in the sun for a good hour. He must be one of those lucky people who don't get sunburnt. I looked over at Max, who was walking next to Tyson. He had a definite pink-ish tinge about him.

We followed Kai out of the beach area and headed back toward the penthouse we were staying at.

We arrived and dropped our beach gear off. We left wearing slightly more normal clothes, if you can call Kai's scarf in summer normal. There was a restaurant down the road from where we were staying. We walked to it and I managed to glance at the sign above the doorway. "Sizze-something".

We walked through the door and Tyson dove into the queue for the all you can eat buffet. He pulled Max in with him and I soon lost sight of them. There such were lots of people here. Thankfully Mr. Dickinson was footing the bill for our holiday- we could never afford it otherwise.

Kai and I made our rather more sedate way to join the queue. I have no idea how he managed to get through the crowd without someone getting tangled up in his scarf. Must be an I'm-Kai's-scarf-and-if-you-dare-touch-me-I-will-smother-you-all vibe. Either that or people didn't want to risk being tripped up by his scarves. Could be either of them.

I stood in front of Kai and surveyed the food. Not much was there- Tyson obviously had already been there. I guessed we were in for a long wait until the restaurant had recovered and refilled the dishes.

What can I do until then? There was always the possibility of Kai-gazing. No- must resist. But it's so tempting. I can almost feel his body heat, never mind that there's about a billion other people in this room. In fact- GAH!

Ouch! What just happened? More importantly, why do I have a scarf in my mouth? Hey, wait up; do I have a scarf in my mouth? That must mean… Oh My God! I've died and gone to heaven. A painful heaven, but heaven nonetheless. Whoever pushed Kai over on to me thank-you. Thank-you so much.

Hey wait! I can breathe again! That must mean he's gotten up. And I'm still lying here on the ground with a rather dazed expression on my face and… yep I can feel that I'm blushing. Probably should get up now.

Nah I think I'll stay her for a bit longer, savour the memory.

And Kai's looking at me weirdly, definitely should get up now.

Ok. Up now. I rubbed my back. Contact with Kai was good but I'm going to be hobbling around like a cripple for the rest of the day. But on second thoughts, it was worth it.

What should I have? The restaurant seems to have recovered from the Tyson-blitz in world record time and there's food on offer again. I collected my plate and piled it with food before going to sit down at the table Tyson had picked for us. It's the one closest to the buffet table- go figure. I kinda feel sorry for the chef here- he had no warning.

I glanced over at Max. He seems to have lost his sunburn… strange, I've never heard of a sunburn healing that fast. And… is he _staring_ at Tyson eating? I know it's a horrifying sight but you think he'd be used to it by now.

I mentally shrugged and focused on more important things, such as the fact that Kai's coming over to us. He's looking about as dignified as one can in a restaurant filled with little kids trying to catch your scarves. I guess the don't-touch-me vibe is on the blink. But that really isn't a bad thing… and that road only leads to the gutter, you gutter-mind, you.

Kai reached us and sat across from me. I began to study my salad in great detail. Do you know how many shades of green are in this salad? Hey! Maybe I can count them. 1…2…3…

"Hey, Rei, are you done eyeballing your salad? Your nose is almost touching it." Tyson told me when he looked up from his food.

I sat up quickly only to catch Kai staring at me. Sure, in an 'are-you-quite-alright-there-you-crazy-salad-sniffer?' way but beggars can't be choosers.

Ok. I have to look away from Kai now. Now… any moment, eyes, feel free to look away. C'mon you know if you keep on looking my mouth is going to open and drool will happen.

Kai broke the stare. Thank God! I don't think I could have stood another second without lunging across the table and… back to studying my salad.

My salad's actually quite interesting. It isn't a conventional salad I just went through the salad bar and grabbed anything that looked interesting. There's a lot of lettuce on it. Whoever knew you could get red lettuce? Actually it's more purpley looking. Almost the colour of Kai's eyes, really. Heh, Kai's eyes, it rhymes.

Speaking of Kai's eyes I wonder what Kai's thinking at this very moment? But then again do I really want to know? He's probably thinking about how much training we have to do after we get back from this holiday. I wish he wasn't always so serious and focused sometimes. But then again that's part of his allure. Kind of the strong, silent type vibe.

Well, silent definitely. I wonder how strong he is? I mean judging by that muscle tone he's definitely not on the weaker side of the scale. How does he manage to keep that tone anyway? He never seems to exercise enough to break a sweat let alone the hard training that you need to keep in that condition. Maybe he does one of those low impact routines while we're asleep? I've heard those are good for maintaining muscle tone.

Great, I now have a mental image of Kai doing Pilates.

Hey wait up! Everyone's getting up. I guess they're all finished. I'm sure I didn't space out that much did I?

"Rei? Are you sure you're ok? You hardly touched your food."

I looked down at my plate. My entire salad concoction was still there. If I didn't know any better I'd say it's grinning at me. I guess it's glad it wasn't eaten.

Hey, am I contemplating the many moods of salad? I'm sure that's on the list of 'How to know you're insane.'

That along with hairy palms.

I looked down at my palms discreetly. Nope, still hairless, I'm fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tyson, just not hungry…"

Oops, wrong thing to say to him. He looks like he's about to expire from shock.

"…For the food here."

Oh, good save, me, good save. I surprise myself sometimes.

"Oh! Fair enough. I don't think we have that much at the hotel though."

"And why would that be, Tyson?" Kai asks him, smirking.

"Because the hotel didn't provide enough in the minibar"

"They had lot's of chocolate, though"

"You have a scary addiction to the sugar rush, Max, did you know that?"

"I can't help it that I like sugar"

"And I can't help it that I like food"

We walked outside while that riveting conversation was going on.

"Hey Maxie!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll race you back to the hotel"

"You're on!"

Tyson and Max ran off, leaving me alone with Kai. Hey wait, where is Kai? I hate these crowds. I can't see him anywhere. Hey, is that a scarf? I hope so.

I started to run toward it. What if it isn't and I lose Kai? That's just a horrible thought. I'll probably meet him back in the hotel, anyway. But what if I don't? What if I never see- OOF!

Ouch. Second time today that I've fallen down rather painfully. Is it black Friday or something?

"I am so sorry. I was trying to find my friend and…" I looked at the person I had run into. Orange clothes, blue eyes, hair in two weird points…

"Oh My God! What are you doing here Tala!"

* * *

Please tell me what you think. 


	4. Heart To Heart

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Heart to Heart

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **/Stares at reviews/ I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy/Runs off to dance around because of reviews/Comes back/ ahem.

Sorry- I just ate about a ton of chocolate so I'm on a sugar/air/pretend coffee high- Life is good.

* * *

"Oh My God! What are you doing here Tala!"

Tala Ivanov glared at Rei, dropping his gaze only to search for his sunglasses that had fallen off his face when the neko-jin had run into him.

"Well, I _was_ going for a quiet, afternoon stroll before you ran into me"

Having found his sunglasses, Tala stood and slid them back on to his face, hiding the Russian's sky blue eyes. Rei looked at the other boy's strange, uncharacteristic clothing. Along with the sunglasses, Tala was wearing a black Mafia-style hat between the twin peaks of hair and an open, black trench coat over his trademark orange and white clothing. It was almost like…

"Tala, are you in _disguise_?"

The fiery-haired Russian managed to pull off a haughty look even in his ridiculous getup. His disguise had served him well until Rei had run into him.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Rei decided aloud. He looked around the crowd. "Are you alone?"

Tala looked away for a second, then, regaining his composure he looked Rei in the eye.

"Then the rest of my team hasn't arrived yet?"

His voice had the hopeful but resigned quality of a person who had little left fight for.

"No, sorry" Rei replied, puzzled. _Were the rest of the Demolition Boys meant to be here?_

Tala half-smiled. "Then I guess I have to be the one to explain the situation to you."

"I guess you have to be. Come to our hotel and while you're there please take off that ridiculous disguise, you look like a gothic clown."

Tala smiled and mock-bowed. "As you wish Sahib."

_------_

Rei walked into the penthouse of the hotel, "Hey guys! Guess who I ran into…" He trailed off as Kai came into view.

The slate-haired Russian glared at Tala coldly. He was leaning against the wall facing the door with his arms folded.

Tyson walked into the entryway, absently chewing on a muesli bar. "Who did you run into R-GAH! Why is _Tala_ here?"

"I was expecting you sooner, Tala" Kai said, still glaring at him.

Tyson stared at Kai. "What? You expected Tala to disturb our holiday in _Australia?_ Did they have fortune cookies at the restaurant saying 'Today you will run into a red-haired Russian' or something?"

Rei also stared at Kai, but said nothing knowing that he would eventually explain himself.

"Hey, guys do you know if this hotel has an arca-ARGH! TALA!" Max backed up against the wall his eyes wide in shock.

"What's happening? Why is everyone yell-GAH!" The team's mechanic, Kenny, jumped at least two feet in the air. "Where'd he come from?"

Kai smirked. "He's been following us around for the past few days. Don't tell me no- one else noticed."

"Unlike you, we were busy having fun"

"And that affected your eyesight?"

Tyson stared at Kai, mouth agape. "N-No! I just- y'know whatever!" He said in irritation.

_Tyson 0 Kai 1 _Rei though wanly. _But then again what's new?_

Tala watched the exchange, amused. "Ok, have we gotten over the shock of seeing my beautiful face so soon after the world championships? Yes? Then let's get out of this entryway- I don't think it was built for six people."

Kai grunted and pushed himself off the wall before leading the way into the lounge room. One of his scarves hit Tyson in the face as he walked past him.

"Y'know, Kai, you don't have to wear your scarf inside. " Tyson said rubbing his face angrily. "It's not like it's cold or anything- it's called summer!"

"Y'know, Tyson, you don't have to wear your cap inside. It's not like it's sunny or anything- it's called a ceiling." Kai replied, smirking.

_Tyson 0 Kai 2_. _He's good; he's very good- I wonder what else he's good at? Rei Kon, you mind refuses to be removed from the gutter._

The penthouse's lounge was only just big enough to fit in the entire group. Max and Tyson shared the lounge with Kenny and Rei dived into the recliner, leaving Kai and Tala to share the loveseat.

"So are you going to explain why you're here? And why we should be expecting the rest of your team soon, for that matter?" Rei asked Tala.

Tala's face fell at the mention of his teammates. "If they aren't here now they aren't coming. Before we split up we arranged to arrive here separately. I was meant to be the last one." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before adding bitterly, "I guess in a way I am the last one, standing that is."

"Think you may need to start at the start- we might be able to save them from wherever they are," Rei told him.

Tala snorted bitterly. "There is no saving them from where they are. It's almost impossible to escape from Biovolt once and I've only heard of one person who has escaped twice. He happens to be sitting in this room. That's why when we called the BBA for help they suggested sending you here." Tala stopped and smirked at Tyson staring at him with his mouth open. "You might want to shut that, flies will get in. You didn't really think the old man sent you on a holiday on a whim did you?" Tyson shut his mouth with a snap and sat back in his chair, glaring at Tala."

"Obviously you did but last I heard naivety wasn't fatal so there is hope for you yet. Anyway, I probably should start starting at the start. After you beat us in the world championships we were all shipped back to Biovolt. There we were…_punished_, if you could call it that, for our failures.

Tala shuddered; he could hear his team's screams forming some sick sort of harmony with his own. He remembered trying to ignore his own wounds while tending to his team's. Mostly, he remembered the feeling of complete helplessness. He had been helpless to stop the pain he had caused his team by losing to Tyson. Tala had been helpless, even to stop his own pain.

"It wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world. So at the first opportunity we he we escaped from there. We contacted the BBA and split up so Biovolt wouldn't find us again. If the rest of my team isn't here Biovolt has them again and there is almost no hope for them."

Max sat back in his seat. "Rough."

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a minute? I need to speak to Tala _alone_." Kai asked the Bladebreakers mildly with only a hint of steel in his voice.

Obediently they filed out feeling slightly sorry for Tala. Kai didn't get angry often, he was more into plotting revenge, but when he did it was not a sight anyone wanted to witness.

Kai turned to Tala. "You've explained why you're here, care to tell me why I'm here?"

"I told you- you've had the most experience eluding Bio-"

"That's bull, we both know that. There are plenty of people that the BBA has connections to that are much better equipped to help you."

"Ok, so I did ask them to send you down here, they didn't suggest it."

Kai leant back against the arm of the seat they shared. " I knew that, my question was why?"

_------_

"I would love to know what they're talking about," Tyson told Max as they walked on to the balcony. He leant against the safety rail and sighed. "It's probably really interesting."

"You know, I've heard that those rails give way really easily," Rei informed him as he joined the two younger bladders on the balcony.

Tyson let go of the rail as if it had an electric current running through it and looked at it suspiciously. "Don't you think so, Maxie?"

"Of course it's interesting. If it wasn't we would be in there. Speaking of 'we' where's Kenny?" He directed this last question at Rei.

"He's in your room tinkering with whatever he bought when he went out. He tried to explain it to me so I came out here."

"Sounds like Kenny" Tyson said, stretching, "I still want to know what they're talking about."

"Well how about, to take our minds off them we go in search of ice-cream? I have a sudden urge for Hokey-Pokey." Rei suggested, already knowing his younger teammates answers.

"I like the sound of that!" Tyson said, eyes wide at the prospect of food.

"Sounds great!" Max said at the same time, smiling.

Rei grinned, "I'll go tell Kai where we're going and then we'll go, ok?" Without waiting for an answer the Chinese boy slipped back inside the room. _And this gives me a legitimate excuse to eavesdrop._

_------_

Tala licked his lips nervously. He had been expecting Kai to see through his weak excuse for his presence. He'd been counting on it, in fact. While he was on the plane to Australia he had tried to rehearse this conversation but had failed miserably and decided to wing it.

"Well firstly, I did ask you because I thought you could help me but I did have another reason as well."

Kai inclined his head and met Tala's blue eyes with his own crimson ones. "I thought as much. What was your other reason?"

Tala looked away from the gaze and began to study the floor. "Well, I can't really tell you. It sort of has to be… shown."

"Then show me." Kai was puzzled by the redhead's sudden refusal to meet his eyes. _Why's he so nervous?_

Tala looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Ok"

Tala leaned across the seat he and Kai shared, capturing the others lips in a kiss. Kai stiffened and opened his mouth in an 'o' of surprise. Tala took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and leaned over to Kai's side of the couch even more; trapping Kai against the arm of the seat they were sharing.

It was this sight that greeted Rei when he rounded the corner to tell Kai they were getting ice cream. The neko-jin's eyes widened with shock and he reached for the doorframe for support, never looking away from Kai and Tala.

Rei turned and ran, stopping only to snatch his wallet from the table beside the front door. He pressed the buttons on the elevator unseeingly and leaned against the wall, feeling his entire body shake. It was on the way down that he formulated his plan. He stepped off the elevator with purpose.

He left the hotel and began to run. He kept an eye on the road and as soon as he saw a taxi he ran in front of it, forcing it to stop. He pulled open the door and climbed inside.

"To the airport, please"

It was only when the taxi began to move that Rei let himself be consumed by tears.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	5. Plain Confessions

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Plain Confessions

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **Once again I love reviews. All people who give reviews are awesome I hope that you all know that.

I'm sorry for doing that to Rei last chapter- couldn't help it- I guess it's the evil streak in me- I can't live without my angst. So please enjoy more of it.

* * *

Life is not fair. I always thought that it was. I always thought that there was such a thing as karma. Oh God, maybe there is such thing as karma. _I_ did something. I wish I could go back in time and undo it. Whatever I did to deserve this I'm sorry. Please let me go back in time to fix it.

I can feel my tears on my cheeks but I don't care. Let the world see how miserable I am. I hid my feelings from Kai and look where that got me. In the words of the great poet Avril Lavigne – 'So much for my happy ending'

All I can see in my head is Tala and Kai. More specifically, Tala _with_ Kai. Why didn't I see it before? I mean, sure, they always had a certain _something_ but I never thought that it was love. Shared past maybe but never love.

How much shared past do they have anyway? Both of them are so alike that it's clear that they grew up together. What was it like growing up in the Abbey anyway? How did it change them?

How will it change me?

Well the cab's here, at the airport. I guess it's final decision time. Do I just go back and pretend that everything is all right? Do I pretend to be happy for Tala and Kai when they tell the rest of the team? Or do I go ahead with my crazy plan?

Do I go ahead with my plan? It probably won't work. But then again it might. Either way it is going to be painful. But, then again, as far as this is concerned, my life is pain.

At least this way I have a chance. A chance to be like Tala. A chance to be the one that Kai loves. Even if it is slim it _is_ there and it is the only hope of happiness that I have left.

I hope that I can pull this off.

Thankfully, I have my passport in my wallet. When you travel as much as I do you need it on hand at all times. Just in case.

Just in case of what? What would you call this circumstance? Just in case you need it to execute an insane plan? Just in case you need to get out of the country quickly? Just in case if the one person you truly love has given their heart to another and broken yours in the process?

One can never really tell when such eventualities may occur.

I have just enough money to get to where I'm going. Just enough for a one way ticket.

One-way ticket. Just the words sound depressing. I guess it's meant to sound like that to discourage people from buying them. Who wants to go somewhere that you can't return from?

Apart from me, that is.

Buying the ticket feels so final. I'm definitely going. I don't think I've ever been so nervous about getting on a plane.

This plane doesn't only lead to a new country but a new life. A new life that may lead to future happiness.

Or a new life that leads to yet more pain. It's really a fifty-fifty chance.

Ok, maybe seventy-thirty in favour of the pain but I'm game for a gamble.

Am I game for a gamble with my life and future though?

Too late now. The plane's taken off. I just hope I've made the right decision.

"How are you today, dear?"

Oh no. Life is not fair. Next to me is the nightmare of any traveller. She's old, has purple hair and smells of potpourri. She has glasses on, a kind smile and a floral print bag. I am willing to bet money that that bag has pictures of her grandchildren in it.

Maybe if I smile nicely and answer her questions she won't bother me too much.

I doubt it though.

This is going to be a long flight.

Ok, lets hope that I can bore her enough that she falls asleep.

"I'm fine"

"Really? That's good. I'm always a bit nervy when it comes to plane flights. I guess it's because once when my daughters husband, Darryl, when on a flight to America the plane had an engine failure! Imagine that! You can never be too careful with technology these days- no matter what it will find a way to fail on you at the most important time. I guess that's Murphy's Law though. Anyway, luckily they had only just left the airport so they just turned around and came back! But imagine if the engine had failed over the Pacific? Then where would he be? Certainly not back with my Tina, that's for sure…"

My God, It's been ten minutes and she doesn't look like she's going to shut up. Can't she let me wallow in my misery? It's what any other decent human being would do.

But then again this is the traveller from hell that we are talking about. I wonder if anyone would notice if I gagged her?

Or slipped her some sleeping pills.

"…And then I told _her_ that if she wanted to beat me in the bake sale that she would have to go find her own recipe. I certainly wasn't going to tell her how to make my prize-winning blueberry muffin mix. That recipe's been passed down throughout my family, it has. My mother used to make them for me and her mother made them for her, and so on throughout the generations. I can remember that I was eating my mother's blueberry muffins when she came and told me that I had a new baby cousin. Well actually, by the time we got the letter little Irina wasn't that new anymore. Maybe about six months old, mail travelled so slow in those days. I'm catching this plane to go and see Irina, in fact. Poor dear just lost her husband and I'm going over there to make sure she's all right. We've always managed to keep in touch even though we live so far apart. You never did tell me, why are you going to Russia, young man?"

What? Has the tirade ceased? Oh… she's looking at me expectantly, I think she just asked me a question. Damn, I was hoping I could just tune out for the rest of the flight and she wouldn't notice.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

"I asked you why you were going to Russia, dear. It is getting a bit noisy isn't it? I wish that that mother down there knew how to keep her child quiet, in my day she would never be allowed to scream like that."

"Right… I'm sure that she'll stop screaming soon, it's probably her first flight."

"I don't doubt it. I can remember what my first aeroplane flight was like. I felt exactly like her, I can tell you. But I was a lot older than her and I knew how to control myself. Anyway, why are you going to Russia, dear?"

Because the guy I love loves someone else and if I go to Russia I may become like Tala and Kai might love me.

"Uh, no reason, really, just wanted a change of scenery."

"Well, Russia seems to be a long way to go for that but whatever tickles your fancy. You don't look like you come from Australia, where are you from?"

Whatever happened to rambling on about nothing? At least I could tune out then. Now I actually have to listen to her! What did I do to deserve this?

"I'm from China, originally, but I like to keep moving around."

There, that's close enough to the truth that I can remember it. I hope she thinks I'm too boring to keep on asking questions about.

"Really? I thought that you looked Asian but I never would have guessed China with that eye colour. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with golden eyes before. But there's a first time for everything I guess. I don't know how you can like moving around. I prefer to stay in one place, to have a home base, as it were. But each to his own, I suppose. How many places have you been?"

"All over the world. Y'know I'm feeling tired I think I may go to sleep"

If I sit here with me eyes closed for the rest of the flight will you leave me alone? I hope so.

(-)

Thank God. We're here. I feel so sorry for Irina, no one deserves to have the-traveller-from-hell to drop in on them when they're mourning. I barely survived it and I only had to deal with it for the few hours that I wasn't pretending to be asleep.

Ok, now to find where I'm going. I'm sure it'd be based in Moscow but where? The Abbey is no longer in existence but Tala had to come from somewhere and I'm betting it's here somewhere.

But where?

It's not like I can go up to a random person and ask them where it is. For one thing I don't speak Russian. And anyway it's meant to be a secret organisation.

Far too secret if you ask me. Whoever benefited from secre-

Two people, running down the street, in baggy, grey clothes with the logo on it. That was _way_ too easy. For a secret organisation they really aren't that secret.

Now it's just a matter of following them until they lead me back to where they came from.

(-)

How long have we been running? I knew that I needed to step up on my training routine but I'm not on the unfit side of the scale! This is ridiculous!

I'm about ready to collapse from exhaustion and they don't even look out of breath.

Come on, guys, you know that you want to stop now.

Any minute now.

Oh come on! You've been around this block three times already.

That's it! I'm giving up. They obviously have no intention of going back to where they came from. It's a lost cause. I can't go on any longer… Hey! They've stopped! That was convenient.

And now they're walking into a corporate looking building. This must be it.

The infamous Biovolt, I never thought I would be heading here one day.

Well, Biovolt, time to introduce you to your newest member.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	6. Rejection

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Rejection

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **I've decided that I have bad karma. It's a long weekend and so of course I got sick on the first day /grumbles at fate/ That, and also tomorrow my best friend is going to Poland for 6 weeks so I'm going to be having a very lonely six weeks... Ok and that's enough self-pity!

* * *

And words that are like _: This :_ are Tala's inner computer talking

Kai's eyes widened as he felt Tala's weight on him. _What the hell is he doing? _He wondered desperately. He placed two hands on Tala's chest and pushed, making the redhead fall off him and on to the floor.

Tala didn't even try to break his fall, landing in an undignified heap.

Kai sat up and looked down at Tala, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What was that about?"

Tala sat up painfully, a look of deep hurt in his eyes.

"That was what you make of it." He replied simply. When the look of confusion didn't leave Kai's face he continued. "When I lost to Tyson I never understood why I was ok about it. How could I accept defeat knowing the consequences in store not only for myself but also for my team? It was while I endured those consequences that I figured it out. _You_ were the one who trained Tyson. He would never have been that good without _you_. And so in essence I lost to _you_. And I was ok with that. _You_ are the only one I could accept defeat from. I would do it willingly and accept any punishment I received because of my loss happily. I would do all that because it would make you happy and your happiness is the most important thing to me. I love you, Kai, and I would do anything to make you happy."

He looked up at Kai from his position the floor with a small gleam of hope in his eyes.

Kai sat back and drew his legs up underneath him, distancing himself from Tala. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, slowly taking in what the other boy had said. _How could I have missed that? If he felt that way about me surely I would have noticed, _then another thought occurred to him. _How will I tell him I don't feel the same?_

Tala continued to look up at Kai hopefully. He had resolved to tell Kai about his feelings on the plane to Australia; he couldn't keep it a secret for any longer. Now he had told him and was waiting for Kai's reply. He hoped that Kai returned his feelings, but there was no guarantee that he would. At least now he would know. Tala began to study the carpet.

"I-…" Kai began before trailing off. He had to let Tala down gently but had to get his message across. He didn't feel the same way about the other Russian and had to make that clear to him or he would just give him false hope and that was even crueller than letting him down. _Why do I not like Tala in that way, anyway?_ He asked himself. _As far as I know I've never felt that way about someone but what if I did and I just didn't know it? What if I actually liked someone else?_ He quickly dismissed _that_ notion. _No, I would know if I felt like that about someone and I definitely don't feel that way about Tala._

At the sound of his love's voice Tala looked up again at Kai, before seeing that he was lost in thought again. _He does know that this tension is killing me, right?_

"I am honoured that you think of me like that, I really am…" Kai began again. "…But I don't feel the same way about you, I'm sorry Tala. I only feel friendship towards you and nothing more. I can't pretend to feel anything more or less because that wouldn't be fair to me and it definitely wouldn't be fair to you."

The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Tala thought that he could hear his heart and the small thread of hope that it held shatter into a million pieces.

Kai sighed and stood up, avoiding Tala's gaze.

"I have to go and check to see what everyone else is doing"

Saying that he exited the room, leaving Tala to his own thoughts.

The red-haired Russian shut his eyes, refusing to let tears pass. He knew that there had always been a chance of Kai rejecting him. He had known it when he sat on the plane; he had known it when he discovered his love for Kai.

That knowledge held no comfort for him.

_Why did I try?_ He asked himself. _Why did I even bother? I knew that he could never love me. How could perfection love someone like me? I don't deserve to even be in his presence, let alone be his lover. Why did I even try?_

Tala did not dare open his eyes. If he did he knew that he would release the tears that were building up behind his eyelids. Not even when Biovolt was experimenting on him had he allowed himself to shed tears. He had always been able to have the hope that he would escape from that hell. Now he had and his small light of hope at the end of the tunnel had turned out to be a train.

Was life worth living anymore?

He was faintly aware of a mechanical voice in the back of his mind.

: System Overload :

: Defensive protocol activated :

He stood slowly, drawing all of his pain and hurt inside himself. It went to join all of the hurt that Biovolt had inflicted on him, deep inside the recesses of his mind. When Biovolt had tried to make him into an emotionless machine whose only purpose was to win they had programmed him so that any emotion that was too large was shielded from him so he would not have to deal with it.

Now Tala could think back on what had just happened without any of the emotions that should have been attached to the incident.

He ran his hands through his hair and straightened his clothes.

Now is the time that I have to concentrate on staying ahead of Biovolt. Not the time to worry about what's behind me.

His emotionless mask in place, Tala left the room and all of its bad memories behind.

He almost walked straight into Kenny.

"GAH! Don't do that! You don't make any sound when you walk, you really should wear a bell." The brunette glared at Tala from underneath his fringe. Tala wondered absently if he'd ever seen Kenny's eyes.

He smirked at the shorter boy, "And miss out on the squeal that you make whenever you see me?" He looked around the hallway, "Where is everyone?"

Kenny shrugged. "I don't know. Someone slammed a door and I came out here to investigate and then I ran into you."

_Very mature of Kai, _Tala thought sarcastically. _I thought he was past slamming doors, but then again last I checked face paint was popular amongst five-year-olds._

"Do you have any idea who slammed the door?" Kenny asked, interrupting Tala's internal payout session.

Tala looked sharply at him, trying to gauge whether the brunette knew more than he let on. It was impossible to read his expression without seeing his eyes. Tala would just have to hope that Kenny was asking out of genuine ignorance. _Wow something that Kenny doesn't know, where's the parade?_

"I'm going to take that as an 'If-you-ask-me-that-question-again-your life-won't-be-very-pleasant'"

"Good call"

"Thank-you"

"No problem."

Kenny grinned. He couldn't believe he was actually _talking _to Tala. The same Tala who would normally give him a death glare if he so much as thought of breathing the air within 10 kilometres of his airspace. It was unheard of.

Tyson ran into the room breaking the miraculous moment. "Have either of you seen Rei?" He bent over, panting. It looked like he had run from wherever he had been.

Kenny blinked and looked at the blue-haired blader. "Why would I have seen Rei?"

"I don't know, have you?"

The brunette shook his head, "Not since Tala was telling us why we were here, why?

Tyson straightened and began to control his breathing. "Rei left to tell Kai we were going for ice-cream and never actually got to the telling Kai part and now he's gone."

"And you're panicking because?" Tala's cool voice cut in.

Tyson glared at the Russian. "Are you _still_ here? I'm not panicking."

"Could have fooled me."

"I guess I did then, huh?"

Tala remained silent and Tyson's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as he stared at Tala. _No comeback? That's a first. What are we up to now? Tala 754 Me 1? Why am I keeping score anyway? It's not like I'm winning._

Tala smirked at Tyson's expression. "Make sure the wind doesn't change, you'd hate to walk around like that for the rest of your life, your face is ugly enough already without that expression."

_Tala 755 Me 1, Dammit! That was a cheap shot._

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question was that again?"

"The one about you panicking about Rei not being here"

"Oh, _that_ question."

"Yes, that question, care to answer it?"

"It's just that Rei doesn't just leave, it's not like him"

"There's a first time for everything, you know", Tala told him, smirking at how worked up Tyson was getting over Rei leaving the penthouse.

"So I've heard." Kai strode into the room, not looking at Tala. He had decided not to mention their _encounter_ to any of his team but could not bring himself to look at Tala.

"But do you believe everything that you hear, Kai?" Tala asked him sarcastically.

The slate-haired boy glanced up sharply at that. He looked at the other Russian's eyes, puzzled. Where had all the emotion of barely half an hour ago gone? He sounded almost _normal_, well as normal as Tala could get anyway.

_What did they do to you in Biovolt? I know that I'm good at hiding my emotions but even I'm not that good. What happened?_ He wondered desperately, wishing that he could actually voice what he was thinking. "Not everything, no"

"Glad to see that you aren't quite as naïve as the little dragon over there then."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Nothing that wasn't true, my naïve friend"

"I'll show you whose naïve!" With that Tyson leapt at Tala who held him at arms length, smirking at Tyson's attempts to get free.

"I'm quaking in my ridiculously-expensive-but-stylish-beyond-belief boots"

Kai sighed and looked outside, "I don't doubt it" He commented absently. He sighed and walked to the window he was looking out. He scanned the cities skyscape. _Where are you Rei?

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think


	7. Beginnings

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Beginnings

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **I was told that I had to update so here it is :) Well, actually, I was going to update anyway. Sorry for the delay- I had exams. I hate exams- they are the spawn of all evil.

* * *

Ok, maybe this wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had. Yep, it's not even in the top 100. But it's too late now; I just hope I've made the right decision.

I snapped out of my crazy self-talk. It wasn't going to help me out of the situation I had gotten myself into. Why did I come here anyway? It's not like my plan will work anyway. Oh well, too late now. I don't have enough money left for an international call let alone an international flight. Its either go through the glass doors in front of me or sleep on the streets in a doorway or gutter.

My mind already lives in the gutter; my body does not need to join it.

Hesitations over, I pushed my way through the doors…

…And was shocked at how much it looked like a normal office. There was a desk with a flight-attendant-look-alike and everything. If I didn't already think of the logo emblazoned over her head and on her uniform with fear and loathing I would have been shocked by the sheer _normality_ of it.

I guess Biovolt's idea of secrecy is hiding in plain sight.

I walked up to the secretary who was busy answering phones in that chirpy, isn't-life-fantabulous voice all secretaries seem to have. I've always found that voice irritating.

Bugger! What am I going to say? Somehow I think 'Hi, I'm Rei, can I join your supremely evil organisation?' won't cut it. I'm going to have to find a way to work around to the subject.

But how?

Oh well, the secretary has actually noticed me so I guess I'm just going to have to make it up as I go along.

"Hello and welcome to Biovolt Enterprises. How can I help you?"

Biovolt _Enterprises_? They didn't put much thought into that alias did they? Oh well, at least that makes me sure that I'm in the right place.

"Uh, hi…' I started then trailed off. Where is your muse when you need her?

The secretary cocked her head as if she was listening to the speaker on her headset. She scowled and spoke into the microphone in rapid Russian.

Why did she greet me in English anyway? I don't look like I can't speak a word of Russian do I? Ok, maybe I do but it's still weird. Maybe I give off an I'm-absolutely-clueless-as-to-why-I'm-here vibe. It's not that obvious is it?

…Or it could be the 'I love Australia' badge that Tyson made me pin on to my clothes. Why did he buy it anyway? He bought one for everyone when we arrived in Australia. I guess he wanted to have the tourist experience.

The secretary stopped speaking and glared at me. "Rei Kon? He'll see you now."

Well that's kind of creepy… and ominous. I wonder if they know everyone's name. Maybe they have mind reading devices or something. NAH. This is an evil organisation, not a psychic expo.

And who is the mysterious _he_? Voltaire is still happily behind bars, last I heard. Well, maybe he's not too happy about it.

_Oh well, I guess I'm going to find out soon_, I thought as I made my way down the hall the secretary had pointed to.

Why don't I run away like any sane person would do? I _know_ Biovolt is evil. Why don't I leave now? Next time I come up with a plan while I'm in shock and in an elevator remind me not to follow it.

Ok, which door? I feel like there should be a random guy with a microphone nearby. 'And behind door number one'

Is a conference room. That was a bit anti climatic. I was at least hoping for something _remotely_ evil.

How about door number two? I wish the secretary had told me which door. I got the feeling that she didn't like me very much. Her glare was one to rival Kai's.

Hm… Kai. I wonder what he's doing right now? No, I can't think of that. Those thoughts only lead to pain. He's probably with Tala right now… I wonder if he's even noticed I'm missing. He's probably too wrapped up in Tala to notice.

And that is a mental image that will scar me for life. I thought I wasn't going to think about that. Must find something else to think about… Can't think. Mental images everywhere. Ok happy thoughts happy thoughts.

There are no happy thoughts. Kai is in love with Tala and I'm in love with Kai. I'm in an _evil_ organisation for God only knows what reason and no one knows that I'm here. What was my reason anyway? I know I had to have some sort of reason.

Oh! That's right. Become like Tala so Kai will love me. Now that I think about it that is an insane reason. I'll never be like Tala. If Kai's in love with Tala he'll stay in love with Tala no matter what.

_Unless_ he isn't in love with Tala and is only with him because he wants someone to understand him. What better way to understand him then to experience what it was like for him. Tala already has and maybe that's why Kai is with him.

I pushed open the fifth door along the corridor and stopped in the doorway. Facing away from me was a tall man with very familiar purple hair.

The mysterious_ 'He'_ was Boris? No wonder the secretary was glaring at me. I suppose that since Voltaire was incapacitated Boris is in charge. I'm guessing not many people get to go straight to the head of Biovolt.

Somehow I don't feel that honoured.

"I must admit when I saw your face on the security monitors I was a bit taken aback"

Ah. So _that's_ how she knew my name.

"You are one of the last people I would have expected to walk through the door. Care to tell me why you're here?"

"I want to join Biovolt," I mumbled to the floor. Why couldn't I even look at Boris? I guess I didn't want to see his expression.

"Well that's an interesting proposition." He said after a moment then lapsed into silence.

I remained silent, still staring at the carpet. I wish I could leave now. I've changed my mind. Tala can have Kai if I could just get out of this room. I'm being crushed by the tension in it.

No, I have to see this through. I love Kai and if this is the only way I can be with him then so be it.

I just wish Boris would say something.

I hazarded a glance at his face. It was emotionless. It was only his eyes that betrayed the thought going on behind his mask. Boris nodded as if reaching a decision and looked at me again.

"Why do you want to join Biovolt? Last time I saw you, you were cultivating a nice bit of hate for us."

"I still am cultivating that hate"

Boris smirked and folded his arms. "You didn't answer my question"

"My reasons are my own."

He chuckled. Have I ever mentioned how much Boris irritates me? He has a scary personality _combined_ with scary looks. That and he has his sinister I'm-evil-look-at-me chuckle down pat.

"Well then, I guess I should say welcome to the team." His eyes glinted coldly. He even has the scary look down. I swear he must practice in front of a mirror, or something.

He spoke into the earpiece he was wearing and shortly a boy arrived at the door of the room we were in. Boris gestured for me to follow the boy and turned his back on us, seemingly losing interest. Rude much?

The boy began to walk, obviously expecting me to follow. The gesture reminded me of Kai. But I'm not thinking about him, remember? Even if this is the place where they make miniature Kais.

Well miniature Kais in attitude, anyway. I don't think it's possible to make a carbon copy of the one and only Kai.

The boy led me to a door and indicated for me to go through it. He then left, never having uttered a word. I didn't even know his name. Oh well, it looks like I'll be here for a while so I'll learn it later.

I walked through the door he had led me to. It opened into a large dojo area. Instinctively, I bowed before walking into the room fully.

In the middle of the room was a huge man with dark green hair. The colour kind of reminded me of Kevin but a few shades darker.

He turned and bowed to me. He straightened and smirked at me. "I was told that I was going to meet a master of my style. You don't fit the picture."

I rolled my eyes. I had mastered the art of karate years ago; by the official rankings I am a black belt to some degree. Did he _really_ think he could beat me?

But then again, the guy was about twice my size. I swear, he must have been related to Spencer in some way.

"But no matter, I'll beat you anyway. I was just hoping for a challenge."

GAH! He was annoying! I thought that Tyson had the most over-inflated ego in the world but he's got nothing on this guy. I mean, at least Tyson was friendly along with his ego so he just makes it seem like a part of him. Part of the Tyson package and so it wasn't as irritating as- GAH!

Note to self- when in a dojo with a guy bragging about how he's going to beat you to a bloody pulp- pay attention! Otherwise it could be detrimental to your health.

I shook my head, clearing it of thoughts. If I didn't want to be hit again I had to stop babbling to myself in my head. It distracted me from the task at hand.

What was my task anyway? Apart from stopping that guy from hitting me, that is. I mean, if you think about it- WOAH!

Ok stopping thinking now. I don't enjoy flying.

The guy smirked at me in my position on the ground. "Is that really it? I knew you couldn't beat me if both my hands were tied behind my back and I was on sleeping pills but, really, that's just pitiful."

I got to my feet and crouched into a defensive pose. "Bring it on"

He smirked again. Really, he was as bad as Tala with the smirking. "Now _that's_ more like it"

We began to fight in earnest… for _hours_. If stamina has a name it would be that of this guy. What _is _his name anyway? In fact what is it with people here not giving out their names?

I was snapped out of my musings by a fist hitting me squarely in the jaw. I'm going to feel _that_ in the morning. Well, actually, I can feel it now. I can tell that's going to be an ugly bruise.

I winced as I got up. At least I'm not the only one with injuries. The other guy is sporting a lovely black eye courtesy of me.

I swayed in my stance and he took advantage of my exhaustion. He hooked a leg behind mine and jerked it forward, making me fall backwards to land on my back.

Ouch. That was low. Can't he give me a break? He's barely sweating and I'm a little jelly-pile on the ground. You'd think he'd have a bit of mercy.

"Are you going to get up or give up?"

Or kindness- I'll go for either one.

I tried to roll over so I could get to my feet again but my entire body felt like it was made of lead.

"Care to help me up?" I managed, even though each word cost me a bit more strength.

He gave a snort of derision. And began to walk away from me. "You need more stamina, kid, or you'll never survive." With that he left the room.

I think I hate that guy. Any decent person would have at least helped me up, but _noooo_ he has to go for the classic evil-guy parting comment and exit. Really, I wish they'd get a new routine.

Ok, thinking is becoming a bit hard. I definitely need sleep; I don't think I've ever done that much physical work before. Well… there was that one time…

No, thinking bad, hurts my head.

Or that could be the big, fresh bruise on my head. Either way headache is go.

Weird, the pain has kind of taken a back seat; I can barely feel it anymore. I'm not complaining though.

The world began to look a bit fuzzy. I blinked my eyes, trying to clear my vision.

Ok, blinking eyes not a good idea, takes up far to much energy.

I was vaguely aware of footsteps running into the room. I got an impression of dark red hair before my eyes slid shut.

I was on the edges of unconsciousness when someone shook me awake. I cracked open my eyes and tried to make out the shadowy figure above me.

"You can't fall asleep, you probably have concussion… No make that you definitely have concussion. I'm Tahlia, by the way."

What? Someone who actually tells people her name? It's a miracle.

A miracle I'm going to ponder once I've had some sleep. My eyes slid shut again and my mind began to cloud with unconsciousness.

"Not again! You can't fall asleep! Concussion? Sleep bad? Is any of this getting through, Rei?"

I struggled back into awareness again. If I fell asleep now there's no telling what Biovolt would do to me.

"How… How do you know my name?" I managed to say.

She grinned. "Well obviously I did get through. Well, you and me have absolutely no reason to know each other do we? Well, except for the fact that you beat my brother's team that one time…"

What? Brother's team? Wait up… Red hair… Blue eyes…

Tala has _siblings_?

Far too much stress. I've obviously heard her wrong. Nothing a little sleep won't fix, I thought as I finally allowed myself to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	8. Missing

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Missing

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note:** I was all happy to make you wait a bit longer for this chapter but animeobsession had other plans. So you have her to thank for this chapter being up so early and for it being all nice and error free (hopefully) because she also edited this for me. Okay- homage to animeobsession over

* * *

Kai's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. He shut his eyes just as quickly when he realised that he hadn't shut the curtains the night before. He groaned and rolled over, catching sight of the empty bed beside his own.

Rei had been missing for a week. By the time he had been missing for one day it had been painfully obvious that he wasn't coming back.

Kai sighed and sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, _if Rei had been here he would be awake by now, with all the noise I'm making_, he thought to himself.

In actual fact Kai was making hardly any sound. He had been trained from a very early age to move silently.

He stood and shut the curtains, shutting out the light and plunging the room into darkness. Kai closed his eyes and basked in the coolness of the shadows before setting himself the task of dressing.

Fully dressed, Kai opened the door of his room and stuck his head out, trying to see if anyone else was awake. The hallway was eerily quiet. Concluding that everyone was still asleep, Kai stepped outside of his room and shut his door quietly.

Even though Rei's disappearance had left a spare bed Kai had refused to let Tala sleep in the same room as him. That meant that extra blankets had to be brought into the room and Tala had to make himself at home on the couch. This may have been uncomfortable for Tala but it kept Kai sane.

As Kai made his way to the kitchen he stopped at the door of the living room and glanced inside. He was greeted with a very tired-looking Tala sitting up and glaring at him.

"Stop walking so loudly", he complained before burrowing underneath his blankets.

Kai smirked. Tala never had been a morning person. It was always at least ten o'clock before the redhead was firing all engines. Until then it wasn't wise to annoy him. That tendency of Tala's had often gotten him into trouble at the Abbey…

Kai shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind. He had only just recovered his memories of the Abbey recently. Many of the events that he remembered were ones that he wished he could forget forever. Unfortunately, his mind had different plans.

"If you're going to stand there and breathe so loudly make yourself useful and make me a coffee" the pile of blankets shifted so Kai could see a pair of blue eyes and a nose poking out of it.

Kai sighed and walked into the kitchen. He had never understood Tala's addiction to coffee. It was a rare treat for Tala to be able to drink anything with even a slightly nice taste. Kai never understood why when he was allowed to drink anything that tasted of something he went for _coffee_. The bitter taste wasn't something _anyone_ could possibly long for.

Tala had once tried to explain the attraction of coffee before he had left the Abbey for the first time. His explanation had gone something along the lines of 'It tastes horrible, but it gives you a buzz so it's worth it'. Kai didn't really see the logic in it but then again he didn't have to drink the stuff.

He mixed the instant coffee mixture in with the boiling water as he thought. The Bladebreakers and Tala had spent the last night calling anyone and everyone Rei had ever talked to/met/made eye contact with. Needless to say, that was a _lot_ of people. The only people that they hadn't been able to get in contact with were the White Tigers.

The White Tigers had returned to their village in China after being defeated. That was all well and good, except that their village was yet to join the rest of the word in the 21st century. Or even in the 20th century. In fact, they had just skipped the age of electronics altogether. That meant, of course, that they didn't have a phone.

_Who on earth didn't have a phone these days?_ Kai thought as he added milk into the brown coffee/water mixture. _It's just impractical._

He carried the cup in to the lounge room where Tala was still snuggling into his blankets. He handed the cup to Tala and seated himself across the room.

Kai hadn't said anything to Tala about the… _incident _of the previous week. He just hadn't had enough time. Tala seemed to have forgotten all about it so he didn't really see the point in bringing it up.

He knew that if Rei had been there he would have noticed that something was wrong. But he wasn't and no one else had spent enough time around him to notice anything. No one except for Tala, that is. And he was too busy with his own concerns to notice.

The object of Kai's musings sipped his coffee gingerly and made a face. "Tastes horrible, as usual" He stared into the cup's depths before shrugging and taking another sip.

Kai rolled his eyes before relaxing against the back of his chair. "If you're going to drink it don't complain about it"

"But there's no point if I don't complain, it's part of the whole coffee experience!"

"No it's not. When Rei drinks his…" Kai trailed off, he hadn't meant to mention the missing neko-jin. While the rest of his team had been going insane with worry Kai had been the voice of reason organizing ways to try and find Rei. It had gotten to the point of Tyson calling him a heartless bastard because he didn't seem to care that Rei was missing.

"You miss him don't you?" Tala's voice broke through Kai's thoughts bringing him back to reality.

Kai looked away from Tala, keeping his face emotionless. He hadn't meant for Tala to know that. He hadn't meant for anyone to know that.

"Thought so. You hide it well"

"Hn", Kai stood up and walked out of the room.

Tala sighed and continued to study his coffee. He knew that he should feel upset that Kai seemed to be so affected by the neko-jin. He knew that he should. And yet he didn't.

He drank the last of his coffee before setting it on the table and wrapping himself firmly in his blankets again.

_I'd love to go see a psychiatrist one day. Maybe they'd understand what is going on in my head._

_------_

Max woke slowly. He was so tired last night that he couldn't even remember getting to bed. He shook his head trying to clear the fog that clouded his mind. That only helped to give him a headache. He felt like his brain was rattling around in his skull.

He sighed and sat up, ignoring the slightly dizzy feeling that the change in altitude gave him. _No more late nights for me._ He thought ruefully.

He stood up and left the room, moving as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake up Tyson or Kenny.

He shut the door quietly behind him and padded to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. _Definitely no more late nights._

Max rummaged around in the cupboard until he found a packet of fruit loops. Hopefully the overabundance of sugar would wake him up. He doubted it but it was worth a try.

Kai walked into the kitchen and turned to the fridge completely ignoring Max. He opened the fridge and began to study its contents.

Max swallowed his mouthful and cleared his throat, alerting Kai to his presence.

The Russian whirled around to face him. His crimson eyes were wide in shock. He had thought he had been alone. Seeing Max he composed himself, letting his emotionless mask fall into place.

"What are you doing up this early?" he demanded, harshly.

Max blinked in astonishment. He'd managed to shock _Kai?_ Wasn't that impossible? Even when it had become apparent that Rei was genuinely missing Kai hadn't been shocked or upset or… _anything_, really. He'd just been Kai.

"I just woke up this early, that's all. Too bad that no one we called last night knew where Rei was, hey?"

"Hn" Kai turned his back on Max and began to fossick through the fridge again. Why were questions about Rei affecting him so much? It didn't make sense to him. But, then again, when had the world ever made sense? He sighed and reached into the fridge, pulling out the first thing he could grab.

He shut the door before actually looking at what he held. It was a carton of chocolate milk. He stared at it for a second, puzzled, _who drinks chocolate milk? It probably doesn't have enough sugar for Max; it's too hard to get into for Tyson and Kenny can't drink milk. _He shrugged and opened it before drinking half it's contents in his first gulp.

Kai sat down beside Max at the bench and sipped his milk. He wasn't particularly thirsty- or hungry for that matter- but it gave his hands something to do.

Max tactfully decided not to say anything. He concentrated on eating his cereal.

Tala wandered into the kitchen. He opened up the door of the fridge and searched through it. "Has anyone seen my chocolate milk? I'm sure I put it in here", he asked while still looking for it.

_Oops,_ Kai thought as he moved the carton out of sight on to his lap.

Max noticed the movement and suppressed a smile. _At least someone has a sense of humour. I never would have picked it would be Kai… Or maybe that's not humour, maybe that's just trying to survive- maybe Tala's just way too protective of his milk. Or maybe… Note to self: no sleep equals rambling in head._

Tala turned around. "Have either of you seen it? It can't have just disappeared."

"Why would we have seen your milk? If it's anywhere it'll be in Tyson's stomach. You should know by now that no food is safe when Tyson is around." Kai told him matter-of-factly.

It took all of Max's self-control not to burst out laughing.

Tala scowled. "_Tyson!_" He stormed out of the kitchen heading towards the room that Tyson was sleeping in.

Max turned to Kai when Tala was out of earshot. "You've done it now. When Tala finds out it wasn't Tyson he's going to be _furious_ with you."

Kai smirked. "Whoever said he'd find out it was me?" Saying that he drained the last of the milk and threw it in the bin, under a few layers of junk to make it look like it had been there a while. "No, let's go watch Tyson try and fend off Tala. This should be interesting."

Saying that the Russian left the room. Max stared after him. Kai was _evil._ He just knew how to hide it well. After a second of pondering that thought Max mentally shrugged and followed him. _This should be interesting._

As he rounded the corner he was greeted with the sight of Tyson standing at the door of the bedroom looking like he'd just woken up with Tala ranting in his face.

"…Can't just _take_ things! That was mine and you can't just take it like it was all yours. I was really looking forward to drinking it only to find out that you _stole_ it! I can't believe you!" With that, Tala stalked off, leaving Tyson to look after him with a confused expression on his face.

_He looks kinda cute when he's confused,_ Max mused_. Whoa, where'd that thought come from?_ Max began to study the paintwork on the ceiling.

"Um… ok. Does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Tyson looked around blearily. "Or am I just going to put that down as 'Tala being strange'?"

"You know perfectly well what that was about! It's called being caught!" Tala's voice drifted down the hallway from the kitchen.

"Definitely Tala being strange"

"I heard that!"

"Well I wasn't exactly whispering was I?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Be grateful, I may have just saved your life."

Tyson shot a confused look at Max who had stopped admiring the paintwork. 'What's his problem?' he mouthed at the blonde.

Max shrugged. When did he become privy to the inner workings of Tala's mind? For that matter, when did he want to? Some things were better left alone.

Kai sighed and left the hallway to go to the kitchen again. That hadn't been nearly as entertaining or distracting as he had hoped. He walked in on Tala noisily making himself another cup of coffee. He was muttering to himself in Russian about how inconsiderate _some_ people were.

"Why can't people leave me alone in the mornings?" he complained when he noticed Kai's entrance.

"Because you do such a good job at making them leave you alone during the rest of the day" Kai told him matter-of-factly before taking a seat at the bench.

Tyson entered the room with Max following close behind him. Tala look up from his coffee making and glared at him. The midnight-blue haired boy visibly gulped before turning his full attention on Kai.

"Kai, I've been thinking-"

"Well that's a first" Tala interjected as he poured water into his cup.

Tyson glared at the redhead, "Did I _ask_ for your opinion?"

"No, it came free of charge" Tala considered his cup for a moment then added another spoonful of coffee to it's contents. At this rate he was going to need it.

"_Whatever_. Anyway, Kai, I was thinking about how we couldn't get in contact with the White Tigers yesterday. What if me and Max went to their village and talked to them in person? That way, you, Tala and Kenny would be her in case if Rei comes back!"

Kai blinked. Tyson had actually come up with a _plan_? _Tyson_ had come up with a plan? When had Old MacDonald started teaching pigs to fly?

"It could work, _but_ Kenny would go with you. He's the only one who would have a clue about how to get to China."

It was Tyson's turn to blink. "Y-you're actually agreeing to my plan?"

"I don't intend to make a habit of it."

"WHOOT!" Tyson yelled before dragging Max into their room to wake up Kenny and start packing.

Tala took a sip of his extra strong coffee and winced at the bitterness. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

Kai sighed and turned to him. "Probably not, but it's too late now."

"Do you think they'll find him there?"

The bluenette sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I hope so."

* * *

Please tell me what you think. 


	9. The Awakening

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **The Awakening

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **I love reviews! Reviews are the best thing ever to have been invented! Thanks again to animeobsession for editing. And thanks to Lainyisme for making me sit down and write

* * *

Ouch.

Why does my entire body feel like a really big, painful bruise? I'm sure there has to be a reason. Did I fall off a random cliff or… oh that's right.

I think I liked being unconscious better.

Hey wait! Maybe that was all a dream and I'm feeling like this because… well actually I can't think of a reason that I'd be like this but I'm sure Tyson or someone will tell me what happened. And it'll have absolutely nothing to do with Biovolt or insane green-haired guys who have an ego the size of a truck and a fist to match it.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake."

Or I could be in a room in Biovolt recovering from my injuries caused by said insane green-haired guy.

I cracked open my eyes. The red-haired girl was sitting beside my bed. _Tahlia_, I remembered. I shut my eyes again and willed for her to go away and that I would open my eyes and see that I was in Australia again.

I opened my eyes again. No such luck. Dammit!

And now she's staring at me strangely. Hasn't she ever heard that it's not polite to stare? Oh wait. We're in Biovolt. She probably wouldn't know good manners if they bit her.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days give or take. I haven't really been paying attention."

At my frown she looked indignant. "What? I was told to stay with you till you woke up! I was more concerned with how fast my bum was going numb than with the passing of time!"

I sat up and looked around me. We were in a shoebox of a room. It was stark white and had a vaguely hospital-like smell about it. The only pieces of furniture in it were the bed I had been lying on and a metal chair that did _not_ look comfortable. There was something about the room that made me feel uneasy.

"You've been here for the past two days?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, so have you," she replied while picking at a loose thread on the bottom of the grey jumper she was wearing. Her dark red hair was cut at the shoulder and she was wearing completely grey clothing. It seemed she didn't share her brother's taste for bright clothes. Wait up… her brother?

I know that she told me that her brother was Tala but I still don't believe it. I mean, sure, they look scarily alike with the red hair and blue eyes but heaps of people look like that. And, anyway, her eyes were a lot darker than Tala's ice blue ones. They kind of looked like blue cat fur. Why do they call it blue anyway? It's more of a grey than anything else but there is a definite hint of blue in the colour. Wait up, what's she doing?

While I had been rambling to myself about cat fur of all things, Tahlia had pressed a button on a hidden panel and had returned to her seat. A hidden door hissed open and three medical-types walked into the room.

_That's_ what was bothering me about the room! Before it opened I couldn't see a door! How did Tahlia get food and water while she was waiting for me to wake up? Did she even get them?

Medical type #1 turned to Tahlia and told her that she could leave. She shot me a sympathetic look before she left the room. Why did that smile make me even more nervous?

Medical type #1 spun around to face me and walked over to my bed. "I'm Dr. Lanzalius and these two are Ivan and Rita. We're just going to be doing a quick check-up to make sure you're fine after that beating you took."

So they wait until _after_ someone has handed me my butt on a platter to do a check-up? Their logic obviously doesn't resemble our Earth-logic.

They went through the entire routine- checking my eyes, ears, mouth etc. I just let them. There really was no point arguing with them.

Eventually they stopped fussing around me and left the room. That was weird. I was expecting something a little bit more sinister like needles and suchfor…

Dr Lanzalius walked into the room with a gigantic syringe in has hands. I knew it! I have bad karma.

"Now I'm just going to take a sample of your blood ok? We've never had a neko-jin here before and we want to have a look at it."

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate needles? It's not the actual needle it's the thought. The mere thought of a piece of metal piercing your skin and going into a vein to… I'm not going to think about that. I'm just going to hold out my arm and let the nice Doctor do his thing.

I held out my arm and he smiled and dabbed a cotton bud soaked in alcohol in the crook of my arm. Why can't he just get it over with? Can't he see I'm about to hyperventilate? I _hate_ needles. They're painful and bad and… OUCH!

Give me no warning what don't you? It's not like _Rei_ needs to know if you're about to shove something into his arm. Why trouble his poor overloaded brain with useless information like that?

Dr Lanzalius pulled out the needle filled with my blood and absently patted me on the head. "Ok, I'll leave you to it then."

With that he left the room, taking my blood with him.

I shook my head sharply, trying to stop it from feeling so light. That movement made the room spin slightly. Did I mention how much I hate needles? Whoever created them was pure evil. Kind of like Biovolt except worse- if that's possible.

Tahlia walked in the room. "Are you ok?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The doctors here can be a little bit… eager."

I studied her eyes, trying to get some meaning out of that statement but couldn't find any. Just as well, really. I didn't particularly want to know what she meant.

I managed to smile at her and she grinned. "That's good then. How about we go and get some food? I'm starving."

She grabbed my non-needled ((Is that even a word?)) arm and dragged me out into the corridor. She began to lead me through a dizzying amount of corridors all the while speaking.

"When those doctors came in and told me to leave I was really frightened for you. I'm so glad they didn't hurt you… they didn't did they?"

I shook my head as I started to trot to keep up. Tahlia was about my height but she must have had longer legs or something. I didn't think it was possible to move this fast while still walking.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, as I was saying I left and went to get a drink- I am so glad that you woke up when you did I was starting to feel like a desert. When was the last time you ate?" She asked me as she pushed through a door with the number '316' labelled on it.

"Uh… I ate plane food when I was coming here."

"Well that's hardly food is it? Plane food's more what's left after the real food is taken out and given to first class. Grab a plate and help yourself" With that she dropped my arm and walked over to a stack of plates taking one before going to inspect what was on offer.

I stared around the room. It looked almost exactly like a cafeteria like in those American high school movies that Hilary loves to make us watch. It even had the rather cranky looking cafeteria lady with her ladle of green slop that _may_ have been peas in a past life.

I took a plate and went to load up on food. I really was starving. If what Tahlia said was true I hadn't eaten for a very long time. It takes about two days to fly from Australia to Moscow and I only managed to get one in-flight meal because of that scary old lady. Then it took me about a day to find Biovolt. And I've been unconscious for two days give or take. Needless to say I could feel my stomach trying to digest itself.

With my plate full I looked around the room for Tahlia. I still haven't figured out if I can trust her but she's my only hope of surviving.

She was sitting at a table by herself. She beckoned for me to come and sit with her and I complied. She can't be that bad can she? She seems a lot more relaxed than her brother. That just sounds weird. Tahlia is Tala's sister. Hey! Look at that _Tahlia_ and _Tala_. I don't think their parents were very imaginative.

She grinned at me. "Sit down and dig in. After we finish eating I have to take you to training." I gave her an incredulous look. "I _know _you just woke up and all but you can't let that stop you from performing to the best of your ability. It's against the rules here to slack off and you _really_ don't want to break the rules."

"Right."

We finished eating in silence. When we were both done she took hold of my arm again and began to lead me through corridors again. We stopped outside of a door marked '556' and she turned to me, letting go of my arm.

"Ok, I have to go now but remember what I told you about breaking the rules. You don't want to find out why you don't want to be punished. It's bad so don't find out ok? Now anyway, the guy that you're going in to see is called Lieutenant Vladovinsk but just call him Sir. Do _whatever_ he says without question and you should be ok, ok? Good luck." She patted me on the shoulder before walking off, leaving me to walk into the room by myself.

She seems pretty adamant about the 'don't get punished' rule. I guess she's speaking from painful experience. Painful experience that I don't particularly want to have. Ok Rule number one- don't break the rules. Rule number two- if you are an idiot and ignore rule number one don't get caught.

Ok here we go. I pushed through the door and came face to face with one of the scariest people I have ever met.

He was about half my size and had brown hair that was cut in a buzz-cut. He was wearing enormous sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. Who wears sunglasses indoors? I know it's good to be sunsmart and all but that's just ridiculous. Does he think he'll get radiation poisoning from the light bulbs?

Wait… this is Biovolt. I wouldn't put it past them.

He was wearing what looked like army reliefs. Is that what they're called? Well anyway was wearing that green patchy looking uniform that army guys wear. He somehow made his entire ensemble look _really_ menacing. I guess this must be the infamous Lieutenant Vladovinsk.

"You're Rei Kon?" He asked. I could feel his glare piercing though those sunglasses. I think I found out who Kai learned his death glare from.

I gulped and nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

GAH! OOF! Can anyone else see those stars or is that just me?

A head came into view above me. Above me? What just happened? I can remember nodding and… scary military guy. He must have hooked his leg behind mine and tripped me over. Why would he do a thing like that?

"That's 'Yes, sir' you got me?"

I started to nod again before remembering and squeaking out a "Yes, Sir."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Good. Ok get up and let's get on with the _real_ work."

Why did I not like the sound of that?

I scrambled to my feet and followed him deeper into the room. From what I could see the room wasn't anything special. It just looked like a basic gym, really. Sure there were small differences like that firing range that we were heading towards…what?

Firing range? When was _that_ in the plan? That means guns and guns are bad. I'm sure that wasn't part of the deal. Wait, I didn't have a deal! Why did I come here? I am _so_ stupid. Good job Rei. Let's go to an evil organisation and use a gun! Isn't that a good idea?

While I was mentally kicking myself we had come to a stop at the front of the firing range.

"I was told that you're pretty much an expert at Beyblading- well you beat Bryan, anyway- _such_ a disappointment that boy- so I've decided to increase your skills in other areas before we refine your skills in that one." He produced a handgun and held it out to me. "Firearms is one of those skills." He shook the gun, trying to draw my attention to it. He needn't have bothered. I was staring at it- willing it to go away. "Take it, boy! It's not going to hurt you!"

I shook my head wordlessly. I _refused_ to take that gun. It was against all of my instincts.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to take it."

I locked my hands behind my back. There go both rules for survival. I hope Tahlia was over exaggerating about the punishment issue. If not I may regret this.

I didn't even see his hand as he reached up to slap me. I heard the thud before the pain registered in my brain. The evil midget had used the hand that was holding the gun and the metal had cut my check. Not that he needed the metal to give his hit extra strength or anything. I think he could take down an ox with a good right hook if he set his mind to it.

I cupped my cheek and felt a steady trickle of blood begin to fall from it. Ouch! I turned my head to glare at him.

He had the nerve to smirk at me. "Have you changed your mind? Or do I have to give you another lesson in disobeying me?"

I decided not to answer. I was too concerned with the skull splitting headache that was developing behind my eyes.

He gave me a grim smile. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

He moved like he was going to hit me on my other cheek and I blocked it but at the last second he reversed the directed and drove his fist into my stomach.

I doubled over, winded, and he jerked up his knee into my face. I did a rather impressive flip before landing painfully on my back. Or at least it would have been rather impressive if it weren't _me_ doing the flip.

I think this guy is a midget-demon from _Hell_. Maybe I should just take the damn gun. It won't really matter if I don't shoot it _at_ people will it?

I rolled over and stood up shakily. He leered at me. "Had enough?"

I gave him my best Kai-glare and held out my hand for the gun. He smirked and handed it to me. "Thought you might have"

I held the gun awkwardly, trying to touch as little of the metal as possible. It just felt _wrong_.

The Lieutenant snorted and adjusted my grip until I was holding it properly with a finger on the trigger. "Hold it properly or you're more likely to hurt someone accidentally."

He moved me until I stood in front of a target and gave me headphones and safety goggles before donning his own. "Ok, aim for the dot in the middle of that target."

I looked to where he was pointing and blanched. The target was shaped like a person. It had a white dot roughly in the middle. I guess that was the target he wanted me to hit.

I started to line up my shot when midget-devil put a hand on my shoulder. "How about we make this more interesting? We keep going with this little exercise until you can hit that target ten times in a row. For each time that you miss you will be punished. Ok? Ok."

I sighed and began to aim again when another touch on my shoulder made me turn to him again.

"You might want to take off the safety"

I think I hate this guy.

I lifted up the gun yet again after flicking off the safety switch and tried to aim. The gun was a comfortable weight in my hands. It was strange. I've never held one of these in my life.

I squeezed the trigger with my eyes closed. The bullet went wild and didn't even make the target move let alone hit it in the centre. Midget-man took a pen from his pocket and made a mark on his hand. I _know _I hate this guy.

I tried three more times unsuccessfully until it finally clicked. The weight was semi-familiar because it was about the same as the weight of my launcher. Maybe if I pretend that I'm launching Driger I might have a bit more success.

Well, it's worth a try, anyway.

I aimed the gun carefully and tried to focus like I would have to if I were trying to launch Driger. I pulled the trigger.

And was rewarded with the sight of the target sporting a lovely new hole in the centre. Score!

I kept on using that technique until I had finished shooting all ten targets. I was quite proud of myself. I turned to Lieutenant Vladovinsk and smirked at him. Bad move.

He smirked back at me and held up his hand with four marks on it.

Maybe if I ran really, really fast he won't be able to catch me. I doubt it though. Maybe I should just stay here and hope that he feels sorry for me. I hope puppy-dog eyes affect him. They're my only hope.

And they're failing miserably.

The evil demon-midget advanced on me. I tried to remain as still as possible. It's not a good idea to move quickly when wild animals are concerned.

The first blow hit me on my temple. I went flying across the room to hit the retaining wall I was standing at only a few minutes ago thinking I'd beaten him.

I began to see spots in my vision and was only vaguely aware of the slamming noise as someone ran into the room.

"Stop it! He did what you wanted! Leave him alone!"

I know that voice! Tahlia to the rescue again? She's like a redheaded angel of vengeance.

Lieutenant Vladovinsk grunted and spoke in rapid Russian to her.

She replied in the same language while making furious hand gestures. He threw up his hands and stalked out of the room grumbling to himself.

Tahlia ran over to where I was. "Are you ok? I _knew_ I shouldn't have left you alone with him. He's horrible isn't he? I'll get some doctors to carry you back to your room ok?" With that she ran out of the room again.

_I guess she's not that bad after all. I think I can trust her at least_, I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_------_

Tahlia hung up the phone she had used to call the doctors. She sighed and straightened her clothes before she set off down the hall. She had walked this route so many times she was positive she could do it in her sleep. Finding the door she was looking for she slipped inside without bothering to knock.

"How's our little Rei doing?" the figure sitting behind the desk asked.

"He's a little bit unconscious at the moment, Mr. Boris, Sir. But I think he has begun to trust me."

"Tahlia, my dear, how many times have I told you just to call me Boris?"

"Sorry… Boris"

"Now was that so hard? I'm glad he trusts you. Make sure that you are the only one he trusts and that you have the most influence over him."

"Yes Boris."

"Oh, and Tahlia?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you're there when he wakes up…again. He seems to be making a habit of collapsing after each training session, isn't he?"

"Yes Boris"

"There's a good girl. Ok, run along."

Tahlia turned and left the room, intending to head straight for the room that Rei was being kept in.

Boris chuckled to himself.

_Soon, Rei, you'll be working for me willingly- whether you like it or not.

* * *

_

/pants/ That was a _huge_ chapter. I beat my record by over 1000 words. Please tell me what you think of the latest installment.


	10. Unexpected Truths

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **The Awakening

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See First Chapter

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author Note: **GAH! Just finished typing this. Once again I've beaten my record for number of words /pants/. I've been trying to update fast lately but sadly I have to go back to school- my winter holidays are over /cries/ so it's back to once a week if you're really lucky.

I am in shock at the number of reviews I got. All I can say is THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

Max sighed as he leaned back into his seat. He had long ago decided that planes were torture devices disguised as mass transportation. This trip had only proved his theory.

He was sitting between Tyson and Kenny, having won the game of paper scissors rock that they had used to decide on seating arrangements. This meant that he had first choice of seats. He had picked the middle, leaving Tyson to sit next to an old man who was very flatulent according to the expression on Tyson's face and Kenny to sit next to a screaming four-year-old.

Tyson shot Max a pleading look. 'Save Me' he mouthed before taking a quick gulp of air. He looked utterly miserable.

Max suppressed the laugh that was begging to be released. This entire trip was turning out to be a nightmare for Tyson. Not only did he have to sit next to Sir Smell but also the aeroplane food was worse than normal. Instead of being the standard cardboard taste the chef had obviously been feeling a bit experimental. This meant that the food tasted of cardboard that had been left in a patch of dirt on a rainy night.

It was like a custom-built Tyson-hell. There was food but you couldn't eat it unless you wanted a bad case of food poisoning.

Kenny was faring better. In his years of being Tyson's friend he had gained the ability to completely ignore what was happening around him while he worked on his computer. As far as Max could see, Kenny was planning the fastest route to the White Tiger's village.

Max sighed. This plane trip was one of the most boring he had ever been on. Neither of the two he was sitting next to looked like they were in the mood for talking. Kenny was off in a world of his own and Tyson was slowly but surely turning blue.

He tried to concentrate on the in-flight movie but as far as he could gather it was about a bunch of kids trying to find out where a mysterious pirate map that they found in the attic leads. Not exactly stimulating.

"_This is your Captain speaking. We are about to run into a bit of turbulence so I'm going to switch on the seatbelt sign. So buckle up and we should be flying into clearer conditions in a few minutes._"

The seatbelt sign came on with a ding. Max looked down to check that his belt was on tightly. He closed his eyes and prepared for a few minutes of shaking.

A low rumbling sound filled the cabin. Max kept his eyes closed and tried to think calm thoughts. He was startled out of his reverie when he felt someone clutch his sleeve. He looked over to see Tyson with a panicked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He been on plenty of flights with Tyson but he'd never seen him this scared. But then again the plane hadn't been shaking in those flights.

"We're going to crash! That's what's wrong!" Tyson whispered to him. "I don't know about you but I could think of much better places to die than in this metal tube of death!" His hand gripped the armrest tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Max started to sigh then thought better of it. Tyson was genuinely frightened and it wouldn't do for him to see Max dismissing his fears. He started to pry Tyson's fingers off the armrest. "You're going to damage the seat if you hold it like that. And we are _not_ going to die. Soon we're going to be flying smoothly again, we just have to get through this rough patch, ok?"

Tyson let Max pull his hand off the armrest and gripped his hand painfully tight instead. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the sensation of the shaking plane but quickly opened them again when he realised that closing his eyes only made him focus on how scared he was.

Max winced at the vice-like grip that Tyson had on his hand. He hoped that the turbulence would stop before his hand dropped off because of lack of circulation.

The planes shaking eventually subsided and the seatbelt sign turned off. Max sighed in relief before realising that he was still holding Tyson's hand. Blushing furiously, he let go of it like it was a red-hot poker. He looked away from Tyson at Kenny to try and hide the redness of his cheeks. It looked like the brunette hadn't even paused in his typing throughout their entire ordeal.

Tyson sat back in his seat, relieved. _That was close_.

When Max had regained control he turned back to Tyson with a grin. "See? Told you we wouldn't die. I read somewhere that this airline has never had a crash."

"We could have been the first", Tyson retorted, feeling embarrassed about his fear.

"But we weren't, were we?" Max teased him with a smile.

"Hmpf", Tyson sunk lower into his chair and began to sulk.

_He's cute when he sulks, kind of like a puppy. Why am I noticing these things? It's not like I like Tyson. At least not more than a friend should like his friends. Then why don't I think the same things about any of my other friends?_ Max sighed and closed his eyes sinking deep into thought.

_------_

"I am _so_ glad to be off that plane!" Tyson said as he stretched his arms above his head. "So, Chief, where do we go from here?"

"That would be to the baggage terminal."

"Oh, right. I don't see why you had to pack all that stuff anyway, it's not like we're going to be here that long anyway. All we have to do is go to Rei's village, find him and jump right back on a plane."

"That's assuming that Rei's here."

"Well, where else would he be? The White Tigers are the only people we haven't been able to get in contact with so Rei has to be there."

"Tyson, I envy you sometimes." Kenny said with a sigh before he walked off, trying to find the place where he could collect his bags.

Tyson blinked before running after the brunette. "Whaddya mean by that?"

Max sighed and started to walk after them. He sometimes envied Tyson's simplistic view of the world as well. It led to a lot less headaches when you saw things like that.

He still hadn't sorted out his feelings in regard to Tyson. He knew that he liked the other boy but he couldn't like him in _that_ way. _I'm not gay_, he insisted to himself.

He had reached the other two boys by then and Kenny was busy scanning all of the bags to find his own. "There!" He said excitedly, pointing to a large black bag.

Tyson bent down to pick up the bag and almost overbalanced when he tried to straighten. "WAH! Chief, what's in this thing? Bricks?"

"Very funny, Tyson. I just packed the things I thought we'd need. Better safe than sorry you know."

"I hardly see me dislocating my shoulder by trying to lug this bag around as safe."

Kenny turned to Max, ignoring any further complaints from Tyson. "So are we good to go?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I think so. How are we going to get to the village anyway?"

"Well, Dizzi and I were working it out and we figured that the easiest way to get there is to catch a bus of some sort and then get off at the nearest stop and walk the rest of the way. I'm going to go and ask around to see if we can find a bus."

"How far would we have to walk?"

"Amount 20km, I think."

"WHAT?" Tyson rejoined the conversation. "I barely walk that far in a _week_"

"Then I guess it's time for some much needed exercise, Tubby" Max told him cheerfully as Kenny walked away in search of transport.

Tyson did a double take. "I could have sworn the Sourpuss himself just took over your body and made you say that. Be careful or you'll turn out like him."

"I think that'd be impossible, Tyson. I don't have the scarf." Max told him, chuckling, before he turned around and began to walk away, looking for the exit.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at the blonde blader's back before picking up the bag and following him.

_------_

"We're in luck! I found a man that's taking some deliveries to Rei's village! He says that he'll give us a lift!" Kenny told them animatedly.

While Kenny had been busy trying to find them a way to get to Rei's village Max and Tyson had found a seat at the front of the airport. They had been sitting there listening to the growing noise of Tyson's stomach for about ten minutes.

"Does that mean that we don't have to walk?" Tyson asked the brunette.

"Well, that would be the point of a lift. How did you find him? Last I checked you weren't fluent in Chinese." Max asked Kenny.

"_He_ might not be but _I_ am. Or at least I have instant access to online dictionaries." Kenny's bitbeast, Dizzi, told him from the laptop.

"Well, anyway, since I'm the only one who can talk to the guy who's taking us-"

"With _my_ help."

"Yes, Dizzi, with your help. I'm sitting in the front ok? You two have to sit in the back."

"Sounds fine, Chief, _anything_ is better than walking." Tyson told him, relieved that he wouldn't have to exert himself.

_------_

"I _hate_ Kenny." Tyson complained as he struggled not to fall off the so-called 'transport' the brunette had found for them. "No wonder he bagsed the front seat."

Max grinned at Tyson's complaints before fending off a rabid chicken with his arm. It had turned out, much to Tyson and Max's dismay, that the things that were being delivered to Rei's village were actually about two dozen chickens.

Max fended off another chicken before making his way to a corner. The vehicle that they were on was a Ute with an enclosed cage-like thing on its tray. Kenny had jumped into the front seat before either Max or Tyson had been able to argue, leaving them to climb into the cagey-thing with the chickens.

Tyson was trying, unsuccessfully, to fend off chickens with one hand and hold on to the side of the enclosure to keep his balance with the other.

"Why don't you just sit down? We're going to be here for a while, anyway."

"Because the longer I don't sit down the longer I can remain Lord of the chickens! GAH!" The so-called lord of the chickens lost his footing and was sent sprawling across the floor of the tray.

"Well, I think your reign just ended, chicken-lord." Max told him, holding tightly on to the wall so he wouldn't suffer the same fate.

Tyson scowled at him as he struggled to his knees. "He I mentioned how much I hate Kenny? 'Cause if I haven't I'm going to. Is this his idea of a joke? 'Cause if it is I'm not laughing."

Max tried to keep a straight face and failed. "If it is- I'm laughing."

"With me or at me?"

"Well you just said that you weren't laughing so I guess that only leaves one option doesn't it?"

Tyson glared at the blonde before struggling to his feet again. "And the Lord of the Chickens regains his throne!"

"All hail the Chicken Lord." Max intoned to the chickens milling about his feet. They ignored him and tried to attack their new lord.

"Uh- Maxie? I don't think that they're listening to you. Either that or you just told them to kill their leader in Chicken."

"Last I checked didn't speak Chicken." Max told him while eyeing the small army of poultry gathering near Tyson's feet.

"Welcome to the world of bilingualism… Is that even a word?" Tyson asked as he tried to find something to fight off the feathered beasts.

"Um… I don't know. Why don't you just sit down? I'm sitting down and they aren't bothering me."

"Yes, but that'd be giving up my crown and I just can't do tha-ARGH!" The Ute turned a sharp corner, causing Tyson to go flying. He landed with his face squarely in Max's lap.

Max turned a deep scarlet. _Ok, Tyson's in my lap- Dream come true! Clean thoughts clean thoughts- GAH! What am I saying? Tyson's in my lap! Angels be praised! Have all the dirty thoughts you want- it's not going to happen again so may as well make the best of it!_

Tyson's eyes widened as he wondered why his world had suddenly gone so dark. _What happened? Are we in a tunnel of some sort? But we were on a country road- I didn't see any tunnels… Hey, wait up- Am I lying down? Maybe I should sit up._

Tyson pushed himself off the floor and came face to face with a bright red Max. He looked down and realised where he'd been resting his head before turning a matching shade of red.

"Uh… Sorry, Maxie… I uh… fell over."

"I… saw." Max managed to say through the feelings of joy prancing about in his head.

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

_Oh hell, may as well tell him- anything's better than this silence- even him yelling at me about what a sick gay freak I am. _Max thought to himself before swallowing, his throat suddenly going dry.

"Uh… Tyson? Can I ask your advice about something?"

"Sure" Tyson said once he was safely seated. He had given up on being the chicken lord- too much competition.

"What would you do if you if you just found out that you really like someone, I mean like-like not friend like, but they've been your friend for ages and you don't know how to tell them because you don't want to ruin your friendship when they say that they don't feel the same way?"

"You seem awfully certain that she doesn't feel the same way."

"Well… It's kind of complicated."

"Then make it simple. Even if you told her and she said no she wouldn't want to ruin your friendship with you- especially if you've known each other for a while. Just tell her!"

Max swallowed. How could he tell him? It would just be so… awkward.

_But if I don't tell him now- I never will. Hopefully he follows his own advice_.

"Tyson… It's not a she I was talking about."

"Huh?"

"I-" _"C'mon, I can do this_ "I like _you_ Tyson."

Tyson's face broke into a grin. "I like you too, Max, you're an awesome friend."

Max felt all of his resolve crumble. Tyson only liked him as a friend. Just a friend. That was all he's ever be to him. He shut his eyes and tried to keep tears from falling.

"Maxie? What's wrong?" Tyson asked, concerned. He scooted across the floor to get closer to the blonde.

Max opened his eyes and gave the other boy a wet smile. "Nothing's wrong. I should be happy. I was right, after all. Isn't being right something that is meant to make you happy?"

The midnight-blue haired blader reached out to grab Max's shoulder. "What were you right about? I don't understand."

"That you didn't want- couldn't want-" Max leaned forward and caught Tyson's lips in a gentle kiss. "That." He sat back and looked away from the other boy, avoiding his gaze.

Tyson stared at the blonde's profile, shell-shocked. Max felt that way about _him_? He'd never really thought about whether he was gay or straight. He hadn't ever had to think about it. He touched he lips gently, as if trying to see if what had just happened was real. His lips were still there, and Max was still avoiding his gaze. It had to have been real. But what now?

Making a snap decision, Tyson reached out and put his hand under Max's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. Tears ran freely down his cheeks. Tyson wiped then away with his thumb before leaning forward and giving the other boy a soft kiss before quickly pulling away. It didn't feel wrong to kiss Max. Did that mean it was right? Tyson didn't have an answer to these questions but was relived to see that Max had stopped crying.

"Wha-?" the blonde trailed off in confusion. Did this mean that Tyson felt the same way? Or was it a cruel joke? He hoped that it was the former but he doubted it- he wasn't that lucky.

Tyson smiled and pulled the other boy into a hug. "Was I the one you were talking about?"

Max nodded mutely. He didn't understand what was happening, where was the yelling? Where was Tyson telling him that he didn't feel the same way? He had been so prepared for it. Where was it?

Tyson held Max closer to him. It did feel right like this. He had always felt a connection to Max. He didn't know if it was love or if it was something else but he knew that he wanted to make Max happy and if the bond was love then it did make him happy. He knew that it felt good to have Max this close and that was enough for him.

Relief washed over Max as he snuggled into the warmth that was Tyson. Even if Tyson rejected him later he had him now. He relaxed, he hadn't realised how tense he had been, and waves of exhaustion washed over him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tyson grinned as he looked down at the sleeping blonde boy. This definitely felt right. He relaxed against the wall he was leaning against and joined Max in sleep.

_------_

"Hey! Wake up! We're here!" Kenny's voice broke through Max's sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to remember where he was. He tried to sit up but was restrained by an arm. His eyes widened as he sluggish mind tried to figure out why the arm was there.

_What the? Whose arm is…oh._ The memory of what had happened before he fell asleep hit him. Max looked up to see Tyson's peaceful still-asleep face and smiled before gently removing the other boy's arm from his chest.

"Why haven't you guys come out yet?" Kenny opened up the door of the cage-like thing, releasing the chickens. "I thought that as soon as the car stopped you'd be begging to get out." The brunette peered into the enclosure and saw Tyson fast asleep and Max blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Unless, of course, if you fell asleep. I'm going to go and see if I can find one of the White Tigers. Can you try and bring Tyson to the land of the living, Maxie?"

Max nodded his assent and watched the bespectacled boy wander off in the direction of one of the villagers. He smiled and rubbed his eyes again, trying to get the last of the sleep out of them before leaning over and prodding Tyson in the stomach.

The dark haired boy groaned and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Not just yet Gramps the pony' s about to let me ride'. Max sighed and stood up. He leant down and grabbed Tyson underneath the armpits and hauled him to his feet. "C'mon. Now would be the time to move."

Tyson opened his eyes at the sudden change in altitude. "Wha-?" His feet scrambled to get purchase on the ground. When he seemed to be able to stand on his own Max let him go. "You awake now?"

Tyson turned to face the blond and looked at him quizzically. "Yeah… why do I have to be awake?"

"So I can do this, of course." Max told him matter-of-factly before kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled away and hummed contentedly. "C'mon, I think Chief will be getting worried about us."

"Uh…huh…"

"C'mon!" Max grabbed Tyson hand and dragged him out of the truck. "I wonder where he got to?"

_------_

"He's not here." Mariah glowered at the three boys.

"But he has to be here! If he's not here then he really is missing!" Tyson told her, desperately searching her eyes as if they'd hold the errant neko-jin's location.

"Well then he's really missing isn't he?" The pink haired neko-jin sniffed in disdain.

"Why are you so indifferent about it?" Max asked her while trying to stop his love rugby-tackling Mariah to the ground. "I thought you of all people would at least be a little bit concerned."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Why would I care about him? I hope that he ends up in a ditch somewhere!" She turned around and started to storm off.

"Mariah! Wait!" Kenny caught her arm and made her turn around. "Why are you so angry at him?"

"I'm not angry! I'm furious! Two completely different emotions!" She yelled at him, her pupils narrowing to slits at the thought of Rei. She turned around again and tried to walk off, forgetting that Kenny was still holding her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell us why you're upset."

"I believe 'furious' was the word, Chief." Tyson interjected helpfully.

"Because he _should_ be here! But he's not! He was supposed to come back straight after the Worlds and marry me! But instead he just wrote and I got this crappy letter telling me 'oh sorry, I'm going to break the arrangement our parents made and have decided not to marry you.' How do you think you'd feel?"

"Oh… um…" Kenny trailed off. He hadn't known that Rei was engaged to the pink haired girl. He could see why though. He used to think that Rei and Mariah would make a great couple until he had actually looked at them when they were together. Mariah was always throwing herself at Rei and Rei… well Rei had always managed to smile and laugh it off before removing himself from the female neko-jin's talons.

Mariah smiled bitterly. "He didn't tell you, did he? Just like him, bastard." She glared at the three boys. "If you ever see him again, tell him that he better not ever show his face again around here again, ok?"

Max glared at her. "Will you at least tell the rest of your team to look out for him? You might not care about what happens to him but they might."

She sniffed, "Fine. Just leave." She turned around and walked a few steps before shouting over her shoulder. "And if you see Rei again tell him he can go rot in hell!"

"Fine!" Tyson yelled at her before turning back to Max. "She's really different from how she was at the Worlds."

"A broken heart can do that to you" Kenny told them sagely before walking past them towards the Ute they had come in.

Tyson glared after the pink neko-jin before turning his gaze to Max. "Promise you'll never do that to me?"

Max smiled and nuzzled his loves neck. "Promise."

* * *

And done! Who doesn't love a bit of Tyson/Max goodness? I hope that you like this chapter- I know it's a bit of a nothing to do with anything but I had to get them to rule out the village and I couldn't resist sticking in some TyMa!

Please tell me what you think.


	11. My Friend In Mascara

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **My Friend in Mascara

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Would you believe I broke my record for words yet again? Yes, it is true. Not only have I escaped the wrath of animeobsession's socks but I have also written over 4000 words for one chapter. Hooray for me! Thanks to both Lainyisme and animeobsession for reading and editing.

Words that are like -this- are the other end of the telephone.

* * *

Oh God, I think my arm is about to fall off. How long have I been holding this thing above my head? It looks like a curtain rod. Doesn't feel like it though. What sort of strength training is this anyway? Wouldn't doing this kill off any muscle I happened to have because not enough blood got to it? That would be, of course if any muscle was left.

I think the people at Biovolt are trying to kill me.

Maybe not intentionally but they're definitely on the right track. I don't think I've ever trained this much since… Actually I don't think I've ever trained this much.

I have absolutely no idea how long I've been in this Godforsaken place. I've found out that all of the training facilities, etc, are built underneath the premises of Biovolt Enterprises so I haven't been able to see the sun or moon for however long I've been in here. For all I know it could be 2am or some other horrible hour.

But none of that matters at the moment. What does matter is the fact that I can't feel my arm. I have to keep on looking up to see if it's attached. The midget-devil told me to hold it above my head until he came back. That was a while ago now. I just hope he comes back soon. I doubt it though. I have a feeling that that mirror over there is only one way and he's waiting for me to give up. Yep, I can just imagine him sitting behind there with a smug little smirk on his face just _waiting_ for me to let my arm fall.

Or maybe I've had far too much time to contemplate this room and I'm slowly becoming paranoid and insane.

Ever since I woke up from my midget-man-induced sleep I've become his buttmonkey. Any task at all that pops into his evil mind is somehow brought to reality. Hence, me standing here holding a curtain rod.

Could it be? Is that the sound of the door slowly opening? I turned towards the door; my arm bending till the rod was only just above my head. Come on! I wish whoever was behind that door would open it faster. Or just slip through. Honestly, do you have to open it the entire way just to step through?

Dammit! It's not Lieutenant whatever-his-name is. I've completely forgotten who he is. I've only heard his name once from Tahlia and I've only ever had to call him 'Sir'.

The woman who had opened the door blinked at me in surprise. "This room's meant to be empty. What are you doing here?"

Holding a curtain rod above my head, what does it look like? Thankfully, I managed to control myself before _that_ answer came out of my mouth. I had learned that it wasn't a good idea to annoy _anyone_ here. You never knew how they would get their revenge.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me why you're here?" She scowled at me.

Ok, I need to remember midget's name. I know he's a Lieutenant but what's his name? It started with V… Something in me wants to say Vladimir but that's a fist name and doesn't suit Tiny at all… Vladoshk? No… Vladovisk? Close… Vladovinsk! That's it! Oops, she's looking impatient. I better answer her.

"Lieutenant Vladovinsk set me the task of holding this rod above my head until he came back, Ma'am." I told her in the most neutral voice I could muster.

It didn't do to let anyone here know that you felt _any_ emotion. If it wasn't for Tahlia I think I would have turned into a robot by now. I've seen people like that walking around in the corridors. It's scary. You try to look into their eyes and see nothing. They're like zombies but in real life so it's that much scarier.

"Lieutenant Vladovinsk? He left here about an hour ago."

_What?_ I've been standing here for this long and he had absolutely no intention of coming back here? That saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' is completely wrong! _Any_ power corrupts absolutely! At least it does when you happen to be a vertically challenged, sadistic, insane, _evil_, midget-man.

"Well, I'm not going to let his pointless exercises get in _my_ way. You are dismissed."

I nodded in thanks, "Thank-you, Ma'am", and made my way out of the room, not before I let my arm drop. _God_ that felt good!

As soon as I was outside the door to the room I was just in slammed shut. I guess she was glad to be rid of me. Not surprising, really, I think that the only person who is ever happy to see me is Tahlia. And she can only ever show her emotions when we're alone. And that's hardly ever because Tiny-Tim keeps me so busy.

I really should start calling him by his real name… Nah! It's so much more fun to think of different names to call him. It's one of the few things that keep me occupied and he is _really_ short. I mean I'm no great shakes when it comes to height but the guy is _half my size_.

Haha! Feeling is returning to my hand! I think I might be able to move one of my fingers… or not- but it was worth a try. As soon as I can actually stop holding this curtain rod I'm going to have to think of some ingenious way to get revenge on it. Personally, I'm thinking of dropkicking it on to a bonfire but, unfortunately, I haven't seen any bonfires around here lately. I wonder if there are any bonfires in here? I doubt it. Maybe Tahlia would know.

I wonder where she is anyway? It's weird. She doesn't seem to have anything to do all day other than keep me company when I'm not being slave-driven by midget. She has to have some sort of usefulness to Biovolt or they would've thrown her out of here or worse by now. But what does she do here?

As far as I know the only thing that she does that Biovolt could be interested in is Beyblade. But I've never seen her blade so I don't know if she's any good. From the way that she talks about it, it's only a hobby for her.

Hey! I think I can move my hand! I slowly pried all of my fingers off the rod and glared at it before dropkicking it down the hallway. It landed with a very satisfying thump. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

I made my way back to my room. Or at least I think you could call it a room. It was barely big enough to fit the bed, which was the only piece of furniture in it. Add to that the scary hospital like feel of the entire place and you have the most un-roomlike room possible.

I sighed as I collapsed on to the bed. I was exhausted and my arm still hadn't regained full feeling. It was in the pins and needles stage, meaning that I couldn't touch anything with it unless I wanted to feel like my arm was in a metal vice that had big sharp pokey bits on it.

"Oh, come on. You aren't tired yet are you?"

I groaned. Expect Tahlia to show up just when I was about to fall into blissful oblivion.

"I'm going to take that as a 'I'm tired beyond belief Tahlia, my buddy my pal, but I will stave off my exhaustion for some time in your company', ok?"

I groaned again. Why? What have I done to deserve this punishment?

"Ok, then. Glad to have your co-operation. And may I just say how articulate you are today- it's truly stunning!"

I pushed myself into a sitting position and glared at my redheaded friend. Yes, her company was much more preferable than the rest of the population of Biovolt but did she have to be so… _irritating_? Or maybe that's just the fatigue talking. I know I wouldn't have survived this long here without her so I should be grateful. I'll be grateful _after_ I've had some sleep.

"How's the Lieutenant treating you?" She asked as she sat herself down on my bed.

I growled beneath my breath at the mention of the tiny one. "He left me standing in the middle of a room holding a curtain rod above my head."

"Then why are you here? Haven't you learned to _avoid punishment at all costs_? Punishment only leads to badness and doctors. Speaking of doctors, I was down in the medical wing today and the people down there are having a field day with your blood!"

"So glad to be of service." I grumbled as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"You, my friend, need coffee." She told me matter-of-factly before taking my arm and dragging me away from the soft, comfortable, warmness formerly known as my bed. "And after you are a decent human being again we are going to talk about your appearance. Zombie-monster-from-the-black-lagoon is _not_ your look."

I mentally groaned. Couldn't she just let me sleep? I can't remember the last time I slept. Every time I'm about to fall asleep, no matter where I am, Tahlia manages to show up and give me enough caffeine to survive for a while longer. I think if she had the option she'd feed me caffeine intravenously she's so intent on keeping me awake.

"And here's some coffee for you" She handed me a large steaming cup and stared at me until I took a sip. I felt the caffeine boost almost immediately. I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. Sometimes I think that Tahlia must be in league with Shortie- why else would she keep me awake to go into another one of his 'training' sessions.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" she asked me smiling sympathetically.

And there's my proof that she can't possibly be in league with the miniscule spawn of Satan. She genuinely cares about how I'm feeling, that's something that's impossible to act. GAH! Why am I thinking that she's in league with midget anyway? I really am becoming paranoid. Either that or Biovolt is getting to me. I can almost smell the distrust in this place.

I shook my head, clearing my head of those thoughts. All that mattered was the here and now. And here and now my only friend was asking me a question and waiting for an answer.

"I'm better now that I'm high on caffeine," I told her honestly.

She laughed and grabbed my arm before starting to lead me back in the direction we had come from. "Now, like I said before, we need to work on that appearance of yours. How long has it been since you had a shower anyway?"

"Uh… I don't know." I answered her. The only time that I had a shower here was before the nightmare of this never-ending day had started. When I woke up from my first meeting with the ever-charming Lieutenant I had a shower and changed into the clothes that Biovolt gave me. Since then I've been alternately training and being fed caffeine so I can go train again.

Tahlia looked back at me and wrinkled her nose. "That's kinda gross. Ok, before we work on your appearance we work on your hygiene. Showers are good- go have one." She shoved me into a room we were passing and shut the door in my face.

"When you're finished call 975565 on the phone by the door. I'll come back with _clean _clothes."

I sighed as I surveyed the room I was in. A shower nozzle was on the wall opposite the door. How on Earth did Tahlia know that this room had a shower? The door had no distinguishing features. Or none that I could see anyway.

I mentally shrugged. Who cared? As long as I could have a _shower_. I began to pull off my clothes humming happily. This was going to be _heaven_.

_------_

Tahlia shut the door and leaned against it before telling the occupant of the room, "When you're finished call 975565 on the phone by the door. I'll come back with _clean _clothes."

She sighed and pushed herself off the door. It would be a good half hour if not longer until she was called on to be Rei's friend again. Until then she had other things she needed to do.

The redhead walked down the hall until she found a phone. She punched in a number that she had memorised long ago and listened to the phone ring twice before it was picked up.

-Boris speaking-

"This is Tahlia."

-Tahlia! I've been waiting to hear from you. How is Rei getting along? -

"He's having a shower at the moment but I think he trusts me."

-Good, good. How are the memory suppressants doing? -

"I haven't had the chance to ask him, but he no longer speaks about his life before Biovolt."

-That's excellent! Be sure to ask him about that. He should be able to remember basically what his life used to be like but not be able to recall any details like names or feelings-

"Ok. Slipping the drug into his coffee was an ingenious idea, if it's not to bold to say."

-Nothing is to bold to say for you, my dear, and of course it was ingenious. I _am_ a genius after all. Now remember your task. Biovolt is honing his body into the perfect instrument. You have to hone his mind. I don't want another emotionless blader. In the past that approach has failed us, take the Demolition Boys as an example. It's your task to make sure that Rei keeps his feelings. Ensure that he has feelings, but is completely loyal to you and Biovolt. You are the only one I trust with this task. Don't fail me-

"Yes Sir."

Tahlia hung up the phone before Boris could tell her anything else that she already knew. He had made it clear from the moment that Rei had walked into her life what her priority was.

She sighed and glared at the phone. She was quite happy to do as Boris asked; she just didn't like him repeating himself to her as if she couldn't remember what he wanted. It got… annoying.

_Oh well, I guess you have to take the good with the bad_ she thought as she began to walk down the corridor, in search of some clothes for Rei's new look.

_------_

I turned off the shower with a sigh. What was that number again? Oh crap. Don't tell me I forgot the number.

I forgot the number.

OK, don't panic. It'll all be fine. I'm sure it'll come to me in a flash of inspiration.

That flash will happen any second now. It's just charging up so it'll be an extra brilliant flash. An extra brilliant flash that'll happen right about now!

"Did you forget the number, Rei?" A voice came from outside.

Or, of course, Tahlia could come to the rescue. "Uh… Maybe." I called back to her.

"You're hopeless. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I know. Can I have my clothes?"

"Yeah, sure, there's a handle beside the door. Open it up and your clothes are in there."

"Thanks" I called to her before I pulled on the handle she was talking about. It must have been like a porthole thing that led to the outside. Needless to say, inside was a whole heap of clothes.

I pulled on the clothes quickly and began to search for a binding that I could use for my hair. I couldn't find it in the porthole-thing. I began to panic and started looking for it on the ground. I had to be here somewhere.

"No, Rei, I didn't give you anything for your hair."

Dammit! How the hell does she know what I'm thinking? That is more than intuition. It's like ESP. Maybe it _is_ ESP. You can never be sure with Biovolt.

"Why not?" I asked her. Ok, maybe it was more of a whine. I _hated_ having my hair down. It's far too long to have out.

"It's part of that appearance thing I was telling you about."

"You are _not_ cutting my hair."

"I wasn't going too!"

"Then why do you want it out?"

"So I can experiment with it!"

"Have I ever told you how much I don't like the word experiment?"

"Ok, so I can _play _with it."

I scowled. How did I just _know_ that I wasn't going to enjoy this? I was happy with my look. Did I even have a look? Does it even matter? After Tahlia's done with me I will have one.

I sighed and pulled open the door. Tahlia was standing outside smirking. "So, are you ready to become a whole new you?" She asked me as she reached for my arm. Without waiting for an answer she began to drag me down the hallway.

"Why are you so determined to give me a new look anyway?" I asked her as I began to trot to keep up with her.

"Two reasons, really." She told me over her shoulder. "The first one is that you _really_ need it. Like I said before creature from the black lagoon is _not_ your look. The second one is that I'm bored and you have free time."

Why did I have a feeling it was going to be something like that? I just hope that she doesn't do anything too drastic.

Tahlia pulled me into a room and sat me down on a very uncomfortable chair. She stood back and eyed me critically. I almost expected her to start clicking her tongue at me.

"I wish I could change that uniform. It doesn't have enough colour in it."

I stared down at the clothes I was wearing. What was wrong with them? They looked identical to the clothes I had been wearing before I had that shower. Dark grey pants and a matching shirt. Considering that Tahlia had picked the clothes I don't see why she's complaining.

She clicked her fingers and pointed at me as inspiration struck her. "I know! Just wait there! I have to make a call." She turned and left the room abruptly.

Well that was queer. I wonder what she's doing now?

Tahlia entered the room again. "Well until that gets here we really don't have that much to do."

I looked at her quizzically. "Why not?"

The redhead looked at me as if I was insane. "Because, until that gets here I can't co-ordinate the rest of you with your clothes."

I stared at her. Was that really important? I could think of a hundred things I would rather be doing than sitting here waiting for my doom to come through that door in the shape of clothing.

"What's that look of horror for? This is completely necessary. I heard that since my brother's team is out of action that Biovolt is looking for new people to be in the team. There's going to be trials soon for a position. And you, my friend, will be going into them and the way you were looking you were going to be turned away before you even got near the door."

That's a comforting thought. Not only are Biovolt obsessed with doing their evil thing, they also care about appearance. Hey… wait up.

"But what about you? You're wearing the exact same thing as me."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Whoever said _I'd_ be trying out?"

Just then, a boy appeared in the doorway carrying a pile of material. He handed Tahlia his load and swiftly walked away again without having uttered a word. That's another thing that freaked me out about this place. Small talk was obsolete. I hadn't even heard a 'how are you?'

"Ok, here's your new shirt… thing." Tahlia told me as she shook it out. It was a tabard just like the kind that I used to wear before I came here. The only difference was that it was dark grey. Dark grey seems to be the uniform colour around here. I wonder what's with that? I can think of a heap of more interesting colours. But, then again, maybe the fact that grey is uninteresting is the reason that it's the uniform. The Biovolt logo was on the back of the material instead of the yin and yang symbol that I used to have. Tahlia threw the garment at me.

"Here, try this on while I go and find something. Check inside that thing before you put it on, the sash and a headband and binding for your hair is in there." With that, Tahlia left the room yet again.

I wonder what her something is? Whatever it is it should be interesting. I mentally shrugged and peered inside the bundle I was holding. A deep red sash and headband were in there but where was the binding? I stuck my hand in and felt around until I found it. It was the exact same shade of grey as the tabard itself.

I sighed and pulled off my shirt before setting myself the task of pulling on the tabard. After doing that I tied the sash and the headband before starting to wrap my hair. It was difficult, considering that I only had my fingers to comb it with, but I eventually finished doing it.

Tahlia still hadn't come back.

What on Earth could she be _doing_? I started to look around the room trying to find something to alleviate my boredom. There was nothing, absolutely nothing to look at. Apart from the chair I was sitting on the room was bare.

There was nothing to do at all. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing. I could see nothing of interest. I could hear nothing of interest. I could smell nothing of inter-

"Did you miss me?"

GAH! You'd think she'd give people warning before she did that!

"So what did you get?" I asked her after I had gotten over my shock.

Tahlia grinned and held up a small container. I looked at it, puzzled, before I realised what it was.

"No." I told her. There was no way she was putting that stuff anyway near me. It just wasn't going to happen. Hell would freeze over and become a popular ski resort before she did _that_ to me.

"Come on. Once I put this on you your makeover will be complete. I don't see why you won't just let me put it on."

"No." I told her again. I don't think she got the message, though, because her face broke into a calculating smile. Never ever trust _anyone_ with that sort of smile.

"Are you afraid of this?" She asked me waving the offending cylinder in my face and laughing when I flinched. "It's only a bit of _mascara_"

I shuddered at the voicing of the word written on the container. _This_ was what she went to find? There was no way she was going to get me to wear _that_.

Tahlia pouted. "Why are you so afraid of it? Bad experiences?"

I frowned. I knew there was a reason. I just couldn't put my finger on it. It had something to do with the colour pink though…

I mentally shrugged. It didn't matter if I couldn't remember the reason. The fact was Tahlia wanted me to wear that… _stuff_ and it wasn't happening. Ever.

Tahlia sighed. "I guess if you aren't going to wear it you aren't going to wear it. Oh well. You know what? You really should be training anyway. I better go and call the Lieutenant…" She began to turn around but was stopped by my arm.

"You wouldn't."

The redhead grinned evilly at me. "I _would_. Unless, of course, if you let me finish by putting this on you." She said, shaking the container in front of me.

Oo. That's harsh. Midget or Makeup… Makeup.

I sighed and let her go. "Fine. Mascara away."

Tahlia grinned. "I thought you might come around to my way of thinking."

(-)

I sighed as I prepared to launch Driger yet _again_. After Tahlia had finished changing my 'look' she gave me another dosage of caffeine. By that time Shortie had come back from wherever he had been and was ready for yet another training session.

It seemed that Tahlia hadn't been the only one to hear about Biovolt preparing to pick another team. Midget had decided that I could actually start practicing with my blade.

He had enlisted a few scientist-looking people to watch me train. Every now and again one of them slightly changed the exercise I was doing but mostly they hung around the sides of the room whispering amongst themselves.

Eventually, after doing at least a billion different exercises. Ok, maybe not that many but it felt like it. They gave me a visor and instructed me to put it on. I complied and found myself in a sort of virtual reality.

I looked around and saw that I was standing in front of a beydish. On the other side stood a semi-familiar boy with a cap. I knew that I should know who he was.

Who _was_ he? I know his face but I can't think of where I've seen him before.

"_Defeat this opponent. You have been training to defeat this blader. There will be no second chances." _Came the disembodied voice of Midget.

I sighed and lifted Driger's launcher up. I'll try and figure out who this kid is later. Right now I have to beat him. I didn't even want to think of what would happen if I didn't.

I watched as the boy in front of me prepared to launch his blade. I could see where he was aiming in the dish. I wonder…

I adjusted my stance and waited for the cue to launch.

"_3…2…1… Let It Rip!"_

I launched Driger and watched as he flew straight toward the blade of my opponent. They connected midair sending the other boy's blade flying out of the ring while Driger landed exactly in the middle of it.

I smirked as I called Driger back to my hand. That was _easy_.

Hands pulled off the visor I was wearing and I blinked in the real light. The first person I saw was Midget. He was scowling at something behind me. I spun around to see what it was and saw Boris smirking at me from the doorway.

"Congratulations. You passed the first test. Very impressively, might I add. If you keep this up you'll definitely be in the team."

I scowled at the purple haired man but he ignored me and turned to the scientist nearest to him.

"Start training him to beat Kai." He told him before leaving the room.

_Who's Kai?_ I wondered as I prepared to start another long stint of training.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	12. Memories

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Memories

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Lol. /dodges random bits of rotten fruit/ I don't think I've ever gotten such a strong reaction to two little words/shrugs/ I'm glad that you liked it! Be warned that this chapter just continues on with the angst.

Have I mentioned how much I love reviews? All reviewers are beautiful, brilliant people.

* * *

Tala ducked under a vicious left hook before pivoting and kicking his assailant in the side, making him fly across the room and hit the wall, painfully.

The redhead chuckled as a stream of cursing and profanities in several different languages came from the slate haired boy he had just beaten for the 14th time.

"Really, Kai, I don't think I'm all _that_. Though you _are_ getting more imaginative with your insults. I think my favourite is the over-grown mutt on LSD one."

Kai pulled him self up to lean against the wall of the room they were in. "You forgot the mangy, insufferable and flea bitten part."

"Whatever floats your boat." Tala said lightly before walking over to where Kai was and sliding down the wall to sit next to him. "So… do you want to go another round? Or have I convinced you that it's not worth it and that you may as well give up and accept the consequences?"

That offer was met with a crimson-eyed glare. Without lessoning the intensity of the glare- and the pain that it promised- Kai slowly got to his feet. "Best out of 29?" He asked, holding out a hand to help the other Russian up.

Tala ignored the offered hand and stood up. "Fine." He sighed. "Best out of 29. When are you going to give up? You know that you can't win."

Remaining silent, the slate-haired teen crouched into a fighting pose. Tala sighed. Why had he agreed to this bet anyway?

_To distract him_, he reminded himself. Since Kenny had rang them from the Chinese Airport telling them that Rei wasn't in his home village, Kai had become more introverted than usual- if that was possible.

So Tala had come up with the ingenious plan of taunting Kai into a bet. Whoever won a sparring match against the other would be able to make the defeated do anything he wished.

As the matches continued on Tala was thinking of nastier and nastier things that he could make Kai do. At the moment he was contemplating making him go down to the local ice creamery, stand on a table, sing the National Anthem and squish an ice-cream into his eye as a grand finale.

Kai came at the redhead with a high kick aimed for his head. Tala smoothly sidestepped and watched in amusement as the other boy landed painfully on the ground. His amusement soon turned to shock as he felt his legs being swept out from underneath him.

_Bastard_, he thought as he rolled to get back on to his feet, _he's starting to learn my moves._

Tala smirked at that thought. One of the few good things about having a computer in your brain was that it was constantly adapting and updating. _That, and giving me more speed and strength than Superman_, he conceded to himself, as he swung double-handed at the same place he had kicked in their last match.

"Oof!" Kai went flying again. He hit the ground rolled along the ground until he came to a stop at the wall. He held his side as he glared at the person who'd inflicted his pain. "I think I'm bleeding internally."

Tala smirked and put his arms behind his neck and stretching it, making a chorus of cracking sounds. "I think that's 15 to me now. Do you want to keep on going or have you given up yet?"

Kai tried to sit up but instead groaned and fell back down to the ground. "I _want _to keep on going- but I think my body has other plans- dying, for example."

_Great, now I have to think of something for him to do… HAH! Got it!_ Tala thought as he headed towards his fallen friend. "I told you, you couldn't beat me. So, ready to hear what you have to do?" He asked as he easily righted the bluenette with one hand despite a groan of protest.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. After much deliberation I have decided that you have to be _nice_ and _friendly_ to Tyson when he gets back. That means no insulting him, ignoring him _or_ blaming him for drinking my milk." Tala snorted in amusement at the shocked expression on the other boys face. "Thought I didn't know about that did you? Sorry to disappoint."

The look of shock quickly turned to a glare bordering on a death glare. "So I have to be _nice_ to Tyson? That's your big punishment? Being nice? You've lost your touch."

Tala grinned and flicked Kai's nose, earning another glare. "I think that you might find that that's harder than you think." He smirked and got up to leave the room.

He was stopped by a sound of protest from the bluenette. "Oh! Do you want me to help you get back to the room?" He came back with a too-wide nurse-like smile plastered on his face. "Is widdle Kai not strong enough to get back by his widdle self?"

"I think I hate you" Was his only reply as Tala helped him stand and they began their journey back to the penthouse from the gym.

(-)

Tala shut the door to Kai's room, leaving the other Russian to recuperate from their 'exercise'.

He sighed and headed toward the kitchen to get himself some coffee. _It's going to be a true Kodak moment when Kai realises how _hard_ it's going to be to be nice to Tyson when he gets back_. He thought as he searched for a mug.

He had noted with interest the way that Max would stare at Tyson and the way that he had stood just _that_ bit closer to him at the airport. In most people Max's behaviour would have gone almost unnoticed but Tala wasn't most people.

He had watched the progression of Max's feelings for the other boy throughout his entire stay. It had given his mind something that wasn't hard to do. If he was a betting man- and he was- he would have guessed that Max's feelings would have shown themselves on the trip at some point.

_So, _he reasoned, _either we're going to meet them at the airport with Max being heartbroken _or_ they will be looking decidedly coupleier. Is that even a word? Anyway, I'm willing to bet it's the latter._

He mentally shrugged and returned to drinking his coffee. Either way it would be funny watching Kai stop himself from insulting Tyson when he came back in two days.

After draining his cup, Tala stood. He winced and sat back down quickly holding his side in one of the few places Kai had managed to hit him- hard. He lifted up his shirt to examine the large purple bruise forming on his torso.

:Injury detected:

:Repairing now:

Tala watched, fascinated, as the bruise and, consequently, the pain, began to disappear. _I guess that's another of the good things about having a computer in your head, _he thought as the last of the mark vanished. He stood up and stretched to test if he was fully healed. Satisfied when he felt no pain, Tala ambled out of the kitchen to the lounge room where he flopped on to the couch, exhausted. It still took just as much energy to heal his injuries as it would normally take; his computer half just sped up the process.

_And people wonder why I like high energy foods_, he thought irritably, trying to keep his eyes open and failing miserably. Tala's eyes slid shut and refused to be opened again.

_Just a small nap_, he thought as unconsciousness invaded his mind.

_------_

_Tala watched as his sister ran through the snow laughing and calling to him to come chase her. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. They were in a park that their parents used to take them to when they were small… and their parents were still alive…_

"_Are you coming or not?" The younger of the two's voice came from a cluster of trees. "Mum and Dad will be worried if we don't get back soon! It's almost dark!"_

_Tala looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He didn't know why, but he knew that was a bad thing and that they had to find their parents and leave before it became completely dark._

"_Tahlia?" He looked around for his younger sister. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here, silly" she told him, bursting out of a cluster of tress and landing on the snow-covered ground with a thump. He frowned. She looked about six years old. That mad him seven. Tala looked down at the clothes he was wearing. It had been a long time since he had fit into these clothes._

"_Hey, look what I can do!"_

_She threw herself on the ground and began waving her arms and legs madly for a few minutes. She then rolled over and stood up, admiring her handiwork. "See? It's my guardian angel!"_

_Tala looked at the faint angel-like imprint on the ground and raised an eyebrow. He didn't see it. "Right. Well do you think your guardian angel will help us get back to Mum and Dad before dark?"_

_She looked down at her angel and back up to her brother and nodded in complete seriousness. "Yes."_

_He grinned and held out his hand. "Then we better start going so she can start to help us."_

_Tahlia took his hand and began to walk in the direction of their parents. Tala marvelled at how fast she seemed to move even when it seemed like she was just moving at walking pace. He had to trot to keep up with her._

"_They have to be around here somewhere." She said as she fought her way through the forest._

_Tala looked around at the darkness that was slowly taking over the daylight and swallowed nervously. It was getting too dark for his liking. They weren't going to make it back in time._

"_Tala! Tahlia! Where are you two? It's almost dark and we need to get back!" Tala stopped when he heard the voice. He hadn't heard that voice in years._

"_Come on! Your father's gone home to cook us dinner! It'll probably be ready by now and going cold!" his mother's voice rang through the trees again, lilting and melodic. It hadn't sounded like that the last time he had heard it._

"_What's wrong, Tala?" his sister's voice cut through the trance that had taken hold of him. "We have to hurry."_

_Yes, they had to hurry. He didn't know why they had to but he knew that if they didn't reach their mother before night fell something bad would happen._

_Tahlia began to lead them again through the maze of trees. As they continued to weave their way through the trees Tala became more and more convinced they were lost._

_The sun sank lower in the sky as the pair continued to search for their mother._

_There was only the smallest hint of light in the sky as they rounded the corner to come face to face with their mother. She smiled in relief and bent down to sweep up both of her children in a tight hug._

"_I missed you both! You had me worried!"_

_Tala clung to his mother and breathed in her half-forgotten scent. He leaned back and stared at her face, taking in every detail to convince himself she was real. It was all there, her bright blue eyes, the same as his own, and the dark mane of hair framing her face. She was exactly as she remembered her to be._

_Except that in the dying light her eyes looked cruel. Tala blinked and looked again. Her eyes definitely held an undercurrent of cruelty that he had never seen before. He cocked his head, puzzled. "What's wrong with you eyes?" he asked her._

_She smiled and laughed, her laughed anything but the soft, musical laugh he remembered. "Nothing. I'm just glad that you're here with me!"_

_She laughed again, her laugh turning horrible and harsh. Tala looked into her face and gasped as he saw Boris's mask in the place where his mother's face was meant to be. "You're all mine now" Boris whispered into Tala's ear as he hugged the boy to himself._

_Tala let out and ear piecing shriek as he began to struggle against the older man. "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Boris chuckled and threw Tahlia on to the snow-covered ground before turning his full attention to the struggling boy. "Why couldn't you be good like her?" He asked, gesturing to his sister who had somehow reverted to her current age._

_Tahlia sat on the ground placidly, watching Boris with rapt attention, like she was trying to memorise every word he uttered._

_Tala turned his head away from his sibling, trying and failing to stop tears leaking from his eyes._

"_Why couldn't you just do what I ask you like she does?" Boris jeered at Tala, who had stopped resisting him, opting to hang limply from Boris's arms. "Instead I have to punish you to make you understand."_

_Boris smirked and gripped Tala's chin, forcing him to look up at the older man. "You know that this is all your fault and that if you would just be good like your sister I wouldn't have to do this." Saying that, he gripped Tala's chin painfully tight and crushed his lips against the redhead's with bruising force._

_He pulled back and smirked at the boy. "This- is- all- you- deserve", he said, giving Tala a bruising kiss to accentuate each painful word. He flung the younger boy on to the snow and fell on top of him._

_Tala cried out when he felt Boris's weight on him, forcing him down further into the ground. He didn't want this. He tried to push himself up but was stopping by Boris pushing him further down. The older man leant down to whisper in the frightened child's ear. "Don't fight me. You only make it worse for yourself."_

_Tala looked across at his sister who was still watching, silently pleading for her to intervene, to do something. Instead, Tahlia continued to sit where she was, watching the proceedings with nothing but passing interest._

(-)

"TALA!"

Tala's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up. Realising that someone was restraining him. He began to yell and struggle against the grip.

"TALA! It's me! Kai!"

The redhead blinked and realised where he was and who was holding him down. He forced himself to relax and sank back down, breathing heavily.

Kai frowned at him, his crimson eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok? What happened? You just started to scream in your sleep"

Tala became uncomfortably aware of the tracks that tears had made down his face while sleeping. "I'm fine- just had a nightmare."

He glared at the other boy, daring him to challenge his story. When the other Russian closed his eyes Tala chose to take that as acceptance and looked around himself curiously. He wasn't in the lounge room where he'd fallen asleep.

"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" He asked the other Russian, getting slightly panicked.

"You're in my room. I moved you here after it looked like you weren't going to get up for a while. You've been sleeping for about three days. Our sparring match obviously took a lot more out of you than you thought hey? Does that make me the winner albeit after the fact?"

Tala's eyes widened at the fact that he had been asleep for three days. It certainly didn't feel like three days, he was still exhausted.

He yawned and looked up at the slate-haired boy above him. "No, that does not make you the winner, Smartie, but I'll let you off the punishment because if I've been asleep three days then everyone else is back home. Am I right? If I am than you've already forgotten about our agreement so there really is no point"

Kai nodded to both of Tala's observations and smirked. "How did you _know_?" he asked, referring to Tyson and Max's couple status.

Tala smirked. "I'm psychic."

Kai snorted. "Psycho, more like it."

"HEY!"

"Well I'm going to let widdle Tala get a widdle more nap-nap time. Goodnight."

Tala glared at the retreating form of his friend and sank into the comfortable mattress, pondering his dream.

He could remember that day vividly. Tahlia had not been there, like in his dream but Boris had taken him to that very spot and…

Tala shuddered and huddled deeper into his blankets. Why was he remembering that? Wasn't his computer half meant to block out memories like that? Or at least take the emotional component out of them?

His whole body shaking, Tala snuggled underneath the covers. _What is wrong with me?_

(-)

Kai sighed and sat down at the desk in the lounge room. The hotel had obviously decided that even a penthouse was to small to have a proper study so they had put a desk in the lounge room as a make-do.

He reached forward and grabbed the phone in front of him, bringing it to his ear and dialling a number swiftly.

-Kai?-

"Hi, Mr Dickinson. How'd you know it was me?"

-Caller I.D. is a great invention, Kai-

"Oh."

-What were you calling about?-

"I think I know how to get Rei back."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. –How?- the other man asked carefully.

"We do the one thing that we know he couldn't resist."

-What's that?-

"Hold a tournament."

* * *

Please Tell me what you think. 


	13. The Test

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **The Test

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **/Raises coffee cup to all reviewers/ Thank you so much /drinks coffee/

Anyway, Sorry that this chapter took so long I was going for weekly updates but it looks like bi-weekly is go.

Oh! And also a big thankyou to JuliansGIrl who put up with my whining about a lack of team name and even tried to help me figure out one. And also needs to learn to play chess so I don't thrash her again next time we play.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

What the-huh? My eyes shot open to see Tahlia standing over me.

"When I said you could sleep for a little while I _meant_ a little while. At the risk of a bad pun, it was meant to be a catnap! You've been asleep for almost a day! If you don't hurry up you'll be late for the meeting."

I'm sure that she's making sense in her own world. Thankfully, I don't live on that planet. I shut my eyes again and buried my face into the pillow. "Go 'way" I muttered, sleepily.

I heard Tahlia sigh and begin to walk away. _Thank God_. I let my body relax again as sleep began to take over.

ARGH!

I think I hate her.

"Are you awake now?" She asked innocently, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Yeah, thanks to you and a freezing bucket of water. How is it possible to get water that cold? I mean, seriously, that was one degree off being ice!

I glared at her from my position, still huddling into my now wet blankets.

"Guess you are, then. Come on. We have to go now. Get changed into some dry clothes and hurry up. We're late already."

Saying that, she walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving me to search for clothes. Finding them, I began to pull them on, still wondering why she had woken me up.

I know that she had to have some reason to throw freezing cold _water_ on me for a reason. She said something about a meeting. Did I have a meeting that I needed to be at? If I did then I can't remember it.

Meeting… meeting with…? Midget? No. If it were a meeting with Midget she wouldn't have let me sleep. She would have just given me more caffeine- or anything else that would keep me awake. I think I'm becoming immune to caffeine- a miracle in itself.

So who would the meeting be with? Apart from Tiny and Tahlia I don't talk to anyone else… The only other person I can think of is Boris…

BORIS! CRAP! MY MEETING'S WITH BORIS!

GAH! I have to hurry up! I'm late! I scrambled into the rest of my clothes and flung open the door before pelting down the corridor.

"Uh… Rei?"

I ignored Tahlia's voice as I ran past her. I didn't even want to think of the punishment for keeping the head of Biovolt waiting for a long time. I was in enough trouble as it was.

"REI, STOP!"

"WHAT!" I yelled over my shoulder at Tahlia. What did she want? Every second that I wasted talking to her was another second that Boris had to think of a suitable punishment for tardiness.

"Boris's room is down that way." She told me; pointing down a corridor I'd run past.

Oh.

This would have been one of those times that I wouldn't have minded the floor swallowing me. Or maybe I could just disappear.

Sadly, neither of those things happened. Red with embarrassment, I started running down the hall Tahlia had pointed down. The sound of another pair of feet running told me that the redhead was right behind me.

I turned my head toward her. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

She scowled as we rounded a corner. "I tried waking you up a few times. You just refused to wake up. And, anyway, you were exhausted. I think that Boris would prefer you to be a few minutes late and be coherent rather than on time and dozing off after a few words."

We stopped at the turnoff to the corridor Boris's room was in and caught our breath before walking down the last stretch of hallway.

I opened the door to Boris's room and stepped gingerly inside with Tahlia following right behind me.

"You're late." A cold voice told us from behind the desk at the end of the room.

"I'm sorry, sir. It was my fault. I lost track of time. Did we keep you waiting long?" Tahlia asked him, keeping her voice level and emotionless.

I stared at her. Did she just take the blame for our lateness? But it was _my_ fault. If I hadn't overslept we would have been on time.

"I will see you later so we can talk about your inability to read a clock, Tahlia." Boris told her, coldly.

I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced with a glare from Tahlia. I shot her a confused look before shutting my mouth and facing Boris again.

"So I guess that you're wondering why I called you here?" Boris asked, after a moment of silence.

I stayed silent. Better to not say anything then say something you regret- right? "I'm going to take your silence as a yes then, am I?" Boris asked dangerously.

"Yes, Sir." I told him, not meeting his eyes. It's not a good idea to make eye contact with wild animals. I think that the head of an insanely evil organisation that could have you dipped in a vat of hot oil and served for dinner counts.

"Good, good." He said, relaxing into his chair and smiling in what he thought was a friendly way.

It says a lot about a person when their face has forgotten how to smile.

Boris gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, sit."

We moved forward and sat in the seats offered to us. God, they were comfortable! I felt like I was being swallowed by the cushioniness of it. Cushioniness… Now there's a word that I would like to see in a dictionary one day…

"Rei? Are you going to answer me or keep sitting there with a stupid grin on your face?"

Don't tell me I spaced out _again_. Oops, He's looking a tad angry now. Probably should answer him.

"Rei? I can only assume that you've been struck deaf and blind suddenly but some as-of-yet unknown disease."

Definitely should answer him.

"Huh? Uh… Sorry… No disease… Was distracted by the chair… It's very comfortable."

Both Boris and Tahlia stared at me.

"…Sir?" I finished off weakly. I could almost smell the punishment coming.

"Right. Report to Lieutenant Vladovinsk after this meeting. I'm sure that an extra training session will help that attention span of yours."

I suppressed a sigh. "Yes sir." I could tell I was _not_ going to enjoy myself. Any extra time with Midget was a bad time.

"Are you ready to listen now?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Anyway, as I was saying, the BBA have announced a tournament."

The BBA announced a tournament? They _do_ tournaments? Well, I guess the Worlds are a kind of tournament. Still, never thought of them as the type to hold a tournament for no reason whatsoever… weird.

"Rei, judging by the look on your face your attention seems to have wandered yet again. I would appreciate it if you paid attention to me."

"I'm sorry, Sir" I answered him, looking down at my hands. Why was I finding it so hard to stay on task?

"As I was saying, they've announced a tournament. I want _you_ to enter it, Rei. Tahlia has told me and I have seen for myself that you are an excellent blader. You just need to pass one more test before I will be sure that you are ready."

Another test? They have _another_ test? I think I've been tested-out. Short of anal-probing, I think they've done everything possible.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him, looking up to meet his eyes. It bloody well better not be anal-probing.

"Prove that you're than the best, of course. It's what you've been working towards all this time. I would be _very_ disappointed if you failed.

Very disappointed, meaning that if I fail I'll probably spend the remainder of my much-shortened life in a broom closet with a cobra?

"Yes sir, who must I defeat?"

Boris smirked and gestured to the redhead sitting beside me.

"Rei, meet your opponent."

I turned and gaped at Tahlia. _She_ was the person I had to beat? Why hadn't she said anything? She didn't seem surprised at all. Did she know what this was about? How could she? I thought she was my friend. I guess I was wrong…

Tahlia nodded at Boris before turning to me. "You won't beat me easily." She warned me in a flat voice.

No. She must have been under orders not to say anything. It'll all be cleared up when we have a chance to talk alone. I just hope that we get that chance soon. I searched her eyes and saw a faint glimmer of regret in them. She didn't want to do this.

"You will face each other tomorrow morning. Until then, I have to speak to Tahlia about timekeeping. Rei, I believe you have an appointment with the Lieutenant. You will find him in the dining hall. Don't be late for the second time today."

I nodded and rose from the chair. "Yes, Sir," I answered Boris before turning and leaving the room.

_------_

Tahlia sighed as the door clicked shut behind Rei. "I'm sorry for our lateness. The suppressants combined with his training schedule were taking their toll on him. If he didn't have some sleep he probably would have collapsed."

Boris waved away the apology with one hand. "It's quite alright. You only gave me an excuse to keep you here so I could talk to you. How is Rei going? Do you think he will be ready for tomorrow?"

Tahlia nodded. "I'm sure that he will be."

"Remember you cannot go easy on him. He has to be able to beat you if he is going to be of any use to us."

"Of course." Tahlia inclined her head. "He will only win if he deserves to."

Boris smirked at the girl in front of him. "That is what I want to hear."

"Do you want me for anything else?" She enquired.

"Oh, yes. I want you to start lowering his dosage of the suppressant. The crucial stage is over. It's safe for him to be able to remember the people from his past life. He should still remain with us. That, and I want him to be able to remember his old friends if they meet at the tournament. Don't take him off it all at once though. If he remembers too much too fast there would be… dire consequences for his sanity if that happened."

"Yes, Sir."

"Boris."

"Yes, Boris."

Boris nodded in satisfaction. "Ok. I have to go to another meeting now- I trust that you can make your own way out?"

Tahlia nodded and stood up. "I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. If either if you are late I will hold you personally responsible."

Tahlia nodded again before turning and leaving the room.

Once outside, she began to make her way toward the laboratories. She needed to replenish her supply of the memory suppressant she had been using on Rei.

The suppressant had been developed and refined in Biovolt. When Boris had talked about how taking Rei off the drug completely was dangerous he had been speaking in complete honesty.

One of the advantages of having a secret lab that wasn't monitored by any government body was that no one questioned the lab's right to use humans as test subjects.

Tahlia smirked at that thought as she rounded a corner to stand in front of the laboratory door. Maybe after she had done this she could visit Biovolt's homegrown lab-rats?

The redhead's smirk turned to a grin. She had a feeling that she would be seeing her older brother _very_ soon. Maybe visiting them wasn't such a bad idea.

_------_

"Concentrate!" I dimly heard Midget's voice yell at me. I was two busy watching the fist hurtling toward my face to take much notice of him. I ducked under the fist and caught the arm attached to it, using the momentum of the arm to swing myself around and hook my leg around my assailant's, bringing him to the ground.

I glared down at him. It was the same guy who had beaten me to a little bit of jelly on my first day here. It was nice being able to exact revenge.

He glared back at me and stood up before crouching into a fighting pose. "Let's see you do that again, kitty-cat."

ARGH! I hate it when people call me cat-names.

"Alekzandr! I told you that there would be no talking throughout this training session!" Midget yelled at him, before making his way over and sweeping Alekzandr's legs out from underneath him. He glared into the green haired boy's brown eyes.

"Do _not_ speak again. Do you understand me?"

Alekzandr nodded. Midget snarled and stamped on the boy's stomach, making him yelp in pain. "Address me properly!"

"Y-yes, S-Sir" I heard him gasp out before he lost consciousness.

Midget growled as he looked down at Alekzandr. "Pitiful." He turned his gaze to me and nodded. "Congratulations. As a reward for winning you may leave early. I hear that you have a big day tomorrow. This will probably be the last time we see each other. Good bye."

"Yes, Sir. Thankyou, Sir." I replied before making my way out of the room. Good riddance to bad rubbish. He was actually semi-nice to me back there. I wonder what was up? Probably just had some really nice lunch or something.

_------_

Lieutenant Il'ya Vladovinsk sighed as he watched the end of Rei's hair disappear past the door. As much as he hated to think it he was going to miss the Chinese boy. It had been comforting knowing that he could do anything he wanted to the boy and Rei would fight back. Very unlike his other pupils who were so used to taking orders and doing what they were told.

Il'ya sighed again and sat on the floor, waiting for Alekzandr to regain consciousness. Until Rei had come along Alekzandr had been his best student. Now he would only ever be compared to the neko-jin. Instead of learning new techniques and mastering them he would be forever trying to equal Rei, the best student that Il'ya had ever taught.

Il'ya had yet to decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Sir?" Alekzandr's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. "Are we to train more because of my failure?"

Il'ya shook his head as he looked down at the green haired boy. "No. Go to the infirmary and get your wounds seen to. We will continue training tomorrow."

Alekzandr struggled to his feet and bowed to the much shorter man sitting in front of him, wincing at the pain the movement caused. "Yes, Sir."

Il'ya watched Alekzandr leave the room, clutching his stomach that Il'ya had stamped on only a half hour before. Alekzandr would not be angry with anyone other than himself for that pain.

Alekzandr did not know how to resent others and he was weaker for it.

_------_

I lay on my bed and tried to fall asleep. Instead of having the nice peace of sleep envelope me I kept asking myself questions. Where was Tahlia? Why had she been forced to not tell me anything? And most importantly. Why was Midget being _nice_?

That last question was to one that plagued me the most. He had almost seemed… _proud_. The entire time I've known him he's been nothing but a tyrant. Like Napoleon… in stature at least… and Russian… It's just strange and unnatural.

"Rei? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and glared at the redhead standing above me for the second time that day.

She looked hurt and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I just… Don't worry about it." She said finally before starting to walk down the hallway, away from my room.

I sprang out of bed and ran after her, catching her wrist in my hand. "What? What the hell was that all about in Boris's office?" I demanded.

She sighed and expertly twisted her wrist, leaving my hand with nothing but air to hold. "I was coming to apologise. I was told not to tell you – ok? It's not like I wanted it to turn out like this."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "But it did. Do we have to fight tomorrow?" I asked her, hoping for an alternative.

"Yes. And you have to beat me. If you don't we're both screwed. You, because you'll probably have an untimely demise in a back alley somewhere. Me, because I won't have a team mate."

I gaped at her. "Is that all you care about? That you won't have a team mate?"

"Of course not! It just came out like that. And before you ask no, I can't let you win. Boris will be watching and he'll know if I'm holding back. You just have to be better than me, ok?"

I nodded slowly. She seemed different. More… preoccupied.

"Good. Now that that's settled you need sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"No bigger than yours." I reminded her.

I was rewarded with a grin. "Ok then. If I get some sleep, you get some sleep. Deal?"

"Deal."

(-)

I woke up with my head already buzzing with random thoughts. I shook my head trying to clear it. Instead I very clearly saw a semi-familiar face in my minds eye. I knew that I knew him. How could I forget someone with hair like that? How could I fail to remember those markings on his face? Most importantly, how could I forget those piercing crimson eyes? And yet I had. I knew that I knew him but couldn't put my finger on why.

Then I remembered. He had been one of the holographic people they had made me fight a few days ago. What was his name? I can't remember it… K- something. It was short… KAI! Why the hell could I see Kai's face?

As soon as I had figured out who he was Kai disappeared from my minds eye. I shook my head and began to get dressed. It wouldn't do for me to be distracted today. Any other day, maybe. But not today.

Speaking of which. I have to be in the practice arena in… I checked the clock. CRAP! 10 MINUTES!

I ran around my room, pulling on random clothes before realising that even worse than being late was _looking_ late. With that thought in mind I began to pull clothes on in a slightly gentler way, trying to calm myself down by telling myself that the clock was obviously wrong and I hadn't just slept for eleven hours.

I half-walked half-ran out of my room once I had clothes on and had applied that blasted mascara Tahlia always forced me to wear. I knew that, even today, if I turned up without it on she would frogmarch me to the nearest bathroom and put it on herself.

I tried to stop my left eye from tearing as I ran. In my haste I had stabbed myself with the wand. Why the hell didn't they come with warnings?

I saw the doors of the practice hall just ahead of me and I sped up. If I was lucky I wouldn't be late. But only if I was _very _lucky.

I held out my hand to push open the door and continued to run. My hand hit the door with a dull thump and I skidded through to meet the shocked gazes of Tahlia and some random scientific type. I looked around and gulped as I met the glare of Boris. Once he was sure he had my attention he looked up and pointedly checked the clock above my head.

I turned around and looked at it. OH MY GOD! I'M ON TIME!

"So glad to see that you have joined us Rei." He said in a tone that suggested anything but. "Now that everyone's here, shall we begin?"

The scientific-type nodded his head and turned to Tahlia and I. "Please stand on one of the platforms." He instructed indicating to two red patches in the ground about 10 metres apart. "Preferably not the same one." He added as both Tahlia and I began to head toward the one that was furthest away.

I sighed and took my place on the closest one. When Tahlia had reached the other platform the ground lurched beneath me. I looked down in panic thinking that it was an earthquake before I realised that the red platform I was standing on was beginning to rise. When it had reached about ten metres off the ground the platform stopped moving suddenly, making me lose my balance and do a face plant into the red surface.

I sat up and glared at Tahlia who was doing her best to keep a straight face. So much for natural neko-jin grace.

"This battle will have no time limit and the only rule is that your blades must not leave this room. The person whose blade stops spinning first loses." The scientific-type yelled from the ground before leaving the room with Boris presumably to watch our match from another room.

Sure enough, Boris's voice soon crackled over a speaker.

"3…"

I settled into a comfortable standing position and reached behind my back to find my launcher, which I had tucked into the back of my pants.

"2…"

I pulled it out and stuck my hand into my pocket, pulled out Driger. Feeling his familiar weight in my hand, I quickly attached him to my launcher.

"1…"

I inserted the ripcord and spared a quick glance over to Tahlia who was doing the same, an expression of fierce concentration on her face.

"LET IT RIP!"

I pulled on the ripcord savagely and watched in satisfaction as Driger flew off my launcher to land perfectly in the centre of the room. I smirked; my accuracy had really improved since I had come here.

My smirk turned to a scowl as a light blue blade flew into Driger, making it do a flip before landing on its base, wobbling slightly.

"REI! Concentrate!" I heard Tahlia yell at me. Why do people tell you to concentrate anyway? It only distracts you.

Nevertheless, I focused my attention on the battle taking place below me. In short, Tahlia's blade was whaling on me. I could barely see it, it was moving so fast. Deciding that two could play that game, I made Driger begin to speed up by circling the room.

When I judged that he had reached his maximum speed I left him to continue circling the room as a little white blur. I started to search the floor for Tahlia's blade.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw it just sitting in the middle of the room, a sitting duck for my attack. What's she up to?

I mentally shrugged and contacted Driger again. I pointed out Tahlia's blade to him and I felt the tiger agree with my plan. Hopefully, we could get the blue blade to stop spinning with one attack.

"GO DRIGER!" I yelled, signaling him to stop circling the room and head toward Tahlia's blade. "GATLING CLAW!" I shouted to him.

I felt it as Driger took some of my energy to use the attack. Although my bit beast was strong, he could not manage an entire battle running on his own steam, not if he wanted to survive. We had worked out how he could siphon off some of my energy very soon after I had received him. It allowed him to keep battling for much longer periods of time.

"KIRIEN!" I heard Tahlia shout at her blade. In answer, a bright light shone out of it and the faint image of a blue, black and white bird rose above it. "FLYING CURL!"

I watched Kirien intently, trying to figure out what it would do. I trusted Driger to counter attack whatever happened but still, I was interested.

Driger's blade glowed with a bright light as well and the image of a running tiger appeared above it.

The tiger pounced at the bird, claws outstretched, trying to catch it. At the last minute the bird ducked behind the feline and dug her claws into his back, making Driger yowl in pain.

I felt a searing pain in my back as well. One disadvantage of sharing our energy was that we also shared pain. I gasped and automatically felt my back, feeling for the gouges I knew were there. What met my hands was clean, unbroken skin. We shared pain but not the physical markings of it. I scowled and focused my attention back on the game, ignoring the pain still burning my back.

The tiger had managed to turn and swipe the bird off his back and had pinned her down. The bird struggled against her captor by raking her sharp claws up and down the tiger's fore paws.

I felt each and every tiny nick that she made on Driger's legs like she was doing it to my own hands. Growling, I ignored the pain and watched as the tiger shifted his weight so he only rested on three feet instead of four, bring his fourth claw above his head to deliver the killing blow.

The tiger brought his claw down at lightning speed. I shut my eyes as the claw connected with the birds head, not wanting to see the result. When I opened my eyes again, both spirits had disappeared and only one blade was still spinning.

I grinned as I saw the familiar spinning form of Driger next to the still one of Tahlia's blade, Kirien.

I looked at the redhead on the opposite platform. Or at least tried to look at her. The red platform was empty. I looked down at our blades again to see that Tahlia had reached them and picked up hers.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted down at her as I felt the platforms begin to lower. "You could have been killed! Or broken you legs or something else!"

Tahlia frowned at that thought and sat down on the floor cradling her blade.

"I don't care. I had to make sure she was alright." She said so quietly that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't had extra sensitive ears.

When the platform was a metre above the ground I jumped off it and ran to where she was sitting, recalling Driger to my hand as I did so. "Is she?" I asked as I crouched down beside Tahlia.

The redhead looked up at me and gave me a wet grin. "She will be." She popped the bit chip out of the blade and showed it to me. "Isn't she beautiful? I've had her for years. This is the first time we've lost."

I stared at the bird pictured on the chip. "What is she?" I asked, trying to ignore the tears running down Tahlia's face. If I had said anything about them both she and I would be embarrassed and it would be uncomfortable for both of us. It was better just to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Kiri's a bluejay." She replied, before the sound of an opening door drew her attention. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve before standing and turning to face Boris. "I tried my best, Sir. Rei beat me because he was stronger, not because I let him."

Boris nodded absently. "Yes, yes. I saw it all." He turned to Rei. "That truly was an excellent bit of blading there. You should be proud."

I frowned. I know I won but Tahlia deserved a bit more than that brush-off. I smoothed out my expression before replying. "Thank-you, Sir."

Boris gave me an almost-smile, like the one he had given both Tahlia and I the day before in his office. It was more a stretching of muscles than a smile.

"Welcome to Biovolt's new team. _Revolution Reloaded_."

* * *

Please Tell me what you think. 


	14. Invitation

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Invitation

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Ok, My longest chapter ever. Took me ages of non-stop writing... and that was only in Math class. Anyway, Thanks to my dahling friend Jacinta who helped to figure out the exchange rate of yen to dollars- by hand.

* * *

"Tyson! Come on!" Max yelled at his boyfriend before running out the airport door to join Tala in his efforts to hail a taxi.

Tyson sighed and hefted his bag before staggering a few more steps forward. It was good to be home in Japan. Kai had forced them all on to the first plane available to arrive in time for the tournament.

Even so, they had only arrived two days before the tournament was to begin.

Tyson lugged his bag a few more steps. Why had he bought all of those souvenirs, anyway? He looked up and calculated the distance between him and the door.

_If I put in a super-human effort I should be able to get there in one go._ He braced himself. _Three… Two… On- HEY!_ Kai appeared beside Tyson and picked up his bag in one hand before turning around and walking out the airport doors.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled after him before following the Russian outside.

"About time." Tala told him, still looking around for a likely taxi. "How long does it take to walk from the baggage terminal to here?"

Tyson scowled at the redhead "Obviously shorter than the amount of time it take for you to hail a taxi."

Tala smirked. "Tell me _genius_- because you obviously think you are one, if you think you can beat me- can you count?"

The younger boy looked puzzled at that question. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you like the prospect of almost certain death by becoming an instant speed bump?"

"Uh…no"

"Then there's your answer" Tala told him simply before turning back to scan the streets for a taxi.

Tyson blinked. "I don't get your logic."

Tala turned around, exasperated. "Ok, we have five people, right?" Tyson nodded. "The average taxi has enough room for four passengers and one driver, right?" He nodded again, understanding starting to show in his eyes. "Well, unless you want to be strapped to the roof of a taxi-" Tyson shook his head vigorously. "We have to find a maxi taxi or similar"

"You could have just said that, y'know." Tyson told him, peeved.

"And miss that spectacular display of stupidity?"

Tyson growled under his breath and made to tackle Tala but was stopped by Max's hand on his own. He turned toward the blonde, about to protest, but was met with an uncharacteristically serious look on his boyfriend's face.

Max shook his head slowly. "Not worth it" he whispered.

Tyson frowned before sighing and nodding. "Ok."

Tala growled under his breath. "It's useless! This country has _obviously_ never heard of mass transport. Kenny?" He turned to the brunette. "How do you feel about seeing the streets of Japan from a very…_unique_ perspective?"

Kenny took a step away from the Russian. "Uh… no thanks."

"Hey! Where's Kai?" Max asked suddenly, looking around for the errant Russian.

"Uh…"

(-)

"Thank you Mr. Dickinson."

Kai replaced the receiver on to the pay phone and sighed. _Why can't the rest of life be that easy?_

"Hey, Kid, you done?"

Kai nodded to the couple standing outside the phone booth and stepped out of it, letting then get past him.

"Thanks." The female of the pair flashed him a grin.

Kai turned away from them and began to make his way back to the front of the airport.

_Now it's only a matter of waiting._

(-)

"KA-oh. Where'd you go?" Tyson asked.

"To get us transport." Kai replied, simply, before picked up his bag and walking to the nearest courtesy bench and sitting down.

The bluenette fold his arms and mentally counted. _Three, Two, One._

"KAI!"

He smirked. Right on time. He would never tell the boy to his face but Tyson was becoming predictable.

"What do you mean by that? You didn't call the taxi company did you? You know they won't come for ages. We'd have better chance walking than doing that!"

When he received no response to his outburst, Tyson scowled. "Great, just great! Why did we have to get stuck with the crazy Russian who trusts taxi services?"

"Hey!" Tala objected, "I trust taxies."

Tyson stopped and corrected himself. "Sorry, why did we have to get stuck with the crazy Russian _and_ the _criminally insane_ Russian who _both_ trust taxi services?"

Tala smirked. "Because some people have all the luck?"

"Obviously not me, then"

"What? You think I want to be in the presence of Mr. 'Gee-you-look-like-you-have-money-feed-me-now'?"

"Hey! I'm not like that!"

Max ignored Tyson and Tala's battle of words. As long as it remained words he didn't care. Kai had been favouring his right side since they had returned from China. Max could only assume that he had gotten on Tala's bad side. He refused to let that happen to Tyson.

The blonde walked over to the bench that Kai was occupying. He looked over at the bluenette, trying to catch his attention. When Kai gave no sign of acknowledgment, Max opened his mouth before shutting it. He couldn't say that to him. But he had to know. Max turned toward Kai then lost his nerve and turned away again.

"What is it, Max?" You obviously want to ask me something. What is it?"

Max flushed in embarrassment. "Oh… I- uh… Was I that obvious?"

Kai snorted in derision. "Do I even need to answer that?"

"I guess not… Anyway, I was just wondering if…"

"Yes?" Kai pressed.

"Well… IwasjustwonderingifholdingthistournamentwouldbringbackRei?" Max blurted out.

Kai blinked. "What?"

Max breathed. "I said, do you think that holding this tournament will bring back Rei?"

Kai paused. He didn't want to get the blonde's hopes up. At the same time he didn't want to get his own hopes up. What if Rei didn't show up? What if even after all of this Rei still didn't come? What if he never saw the neko-jin again?

Kai didn't even want to think about that possibility. It was hard enough living without Rei while still having hope that he would find him. Living without Rei without hope wouldn't even be living. It would be existing, nothing more.

"Kai?" Max asked tentatively.

The Russian blinked. It wouldn't do to share those thoughts with Max. Hell, he could barely share those thoughts with himself. Was it normal to miss a friend the way that he missed Rei? Would he be affected in the same way if it were Tyson? Or Max? Or Kenny?

_No_.

He knew that fact like he knew that the sun would rise tomorrow. He had no proof that it would and yet he knew.

"Kai?"

"Huh? Oh… I don't know." Kai answered truthfully. "I hope so."

Max nodded. "Me too."

A long, black, limousine with the BBA logo emblazoned on the door pulled up in front of them.

"Here's our ride." Kai stated before picking up his bag and getting into the vehicle.

Tala blinked before shrugging off his surprise and following Kai into the car. The others soon followed him.

When they were all seated comfortably the limo began to move.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked, peering out of the tinted windows.

"To your place, where else?"

"Oh." Tyson frowned as something occurred to him. "But Gramps won't be there! We came back a week early! He'll still be on that retreat-thing he went on. I don't know much about it, I wasn't really paying attention when he told me about it."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a spare key?"

Tyson looked confused. "Uh… Yeah… What does that have to do with the price of eggs in China?"

"Absolutely nothing. But if you have a spare key we can get in so problem solved." Kai paused for a second. "Oh, by the way, I invited pretty much everyone to stay with us. Mr. Dickinson was having a bit of trouble finding places for everyone to stay so I offered that we could take them in."

"And by 'pretty much everyone' you mean what?" Tala asked softly. "You do remember that I'm not exactly in most people's good-books don't you?"

Kai gave Tala a sad half-smile. "I know. But they just have to get used to the idea that you're a member of the Bladebreakers for now."

"WHAT?" Tyson yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? TALA IS SO NOT A MEMBER OF THE BLADEBREAKERS! I DON'T MAKE IT A HABIT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS PEOPLE WHO ARE TERMINALLY INSANE!"

"_Tyson_" Kai said with steel in his voice, making him close his mouth almost immediately. It was not a good idea to argue with Kai when he used _that _voice.

"What?" He asked sulkily.

"Look, we're down a member at the moment and we need all the help we can get. You may not like Tala but he is one of the best bladers I've ever seen and his team is missing in action."

"And I'm not that bad am I?" Tala interjected. "I promise that I'll be out of your hair soon, ok? It's just that at the moment I don't have many options open to me."

Tyson scowled. "Fine. I just wish you'd have asked before just announcing."

Tala smirked. "I'll take that under advisement, next time."

"NEXT TIME? THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!"

Kai sighed. This was going to be a very long ride.

(-)

"So Kai, you never actually told us who you invited over. _Or_ how we're going to feed everybody. Speaking of food, I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry, Tyson?" Kai asked as he dropped his bags on the floor of the dojo. "Is it possible for you not to be?"

"That isn't the question you should be asking."

"What should I be asking, Tala?"

"If there is enough food in Japan to feed the walking stomach."

"HEY! I'm being nice enough to let you stay here!"

"You don't really have a choice." Tala reminded him before dropping his bags next to Kai's. "And anyway, you really shouldn't be worried about the food. Since when have you been able to cook something edible?"

"Of course I should be worried about the food! I'm a growing boy! I need food."

"Yes, but you don't need _that_ much."

"Stay out if it, Kai!"

Kai held up his hands in mock surrender and went to check the kitchen.

Kenny sat down on the floor and turned Dizzi on. "How are we going to feed everyone anyway? We don't have enough money to buy all the food that we need do we?"

Tala smirked. "I think I may have a solution to that problem."

"And that is?" Kenny asked with a slight waver in his voice. He could just _tell_ he wasn't going to like Tala's _solution_.

"How hard do you think it would be to hack into a bank and defraud them of all their money?"

"_Tala!_ That's insane even for you!" Kenny exclaimed, shocked.

Tala's smirk turned to a grin. "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. Don't worry about it, ok? Kai wouldn't have invited them if there were a big problem like that." Tala winked and left to join Kai in the kitchen.

Kenny sighed and called over to Tyson. "Give me Dragoon. I need to make sure he's in top condition for the tournament."

"Sure, Chief." Tyson walked over to the smaller boy and handed him Dragoon. "Thanks."

"Do you want Draciel as well?" Max asked, holding out his blade.

Kenny nodded. "Sure. I'll have a look at him as soon as I'm done with Dragoon."

"Awesome. Hey Maxie? After you give Chief Draciel I want to show you something."

The blonde nodded. "Sure!" He gave his blade to Kenny and allowed his hand to be taken by Tyson.

"We'll be back soon!" The midnight-blue haired boy called over his shoulder before dragging Max out the door.

"You know, they're probably going to-"

"Yes, Dizzi. You don't need to spell it out."

"I could, you know."

"But you won't"

"You're right, I won't. Now, let's have a look at Dragoon."

Kenny sighed contentedly and picked up Tyson's blade. Here was something that he could do. Here was something that he knew.

(-)

"So. What did you want to show me?" Max asked as he trotted beside his lover.

"I'll show you when we get there." Tyson told him over his shoulder, leading him deeper into the trees that clustered around the back of the dojo.

Max swallowed his curiosity. Tyson would tell him in time. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

The pair continued to delve deeper into the trees until Tyson stopped and turned to Max. "We're almost there." He whispered reverently before walking slowly into a clearing.

Max looked around to see a large, ancient tree towering above him. He frowned in confusion. Why had Tyson wanted him to see this?

"It's great isn't it?" Tyson asked him, trying to see into the top branches.

"Uh… Yeah…" Max said, still trying to figure out why Tyson had brought him there.

Tyson grinned. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Uh… No… Sorry" Max told him, looking around the clearing, still trying to find why it was so special to the other boy.

"Come here, I'll show you." Tyson said holding out his hand.

Max took the hand offered to him and followed Tyson has he walked to the other side if the tree where there was a small crevice in between two large roots.

"I still don't understand." Max told Tyson as he was dragged into the crevice.

"Then wait till I explain." Tyson told him matter-of-factly.

"Ok."

"Now, do you see where we are standing?"

Max looked around and nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"In this exact spot… In fact I think we're standing exactly where they were standing. Anyway, this is where my dad proposed to Mum."

Max looked around himself with a slight frown on his face. Why was Tyson showing him? Yes, it was cool that this was the place that his parents were years ago but still…

"My mum showed me here right before she died. She didn't know that, of course. We came here for a picnic when I was five. And she told me about how Dad had dragged her here when they were teenagers and showed her because this was his favourite spot in the whole world. Then he proposed to her, just like that. She completely wasn't expecting it." He smiled at the memory of his mother telling him that story. "She was in the car crash that afternoon."

Sympathy filled Max's eyes as he looked at the sadness on his boyfriends face. Tyson hardly ever spoke about his mother. Max had never thought to ask about her.

"I've never shown anyone this place before. I'm pretty sure Gramps knows about it. It's where I go when I just have to think. It's a good place for that."

Max smiled and nodded. "That it is."

"Hey." Tyson said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for listening to me ramble."

"Huh? What? No. It's my- mmph!" Max's reply was interrupted by the sudden presence of Tyson's lips on his own.

He closed his eyes and focused on enjoying the feeling of Tyson's lips. He wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck and pulled the boy closer. Tyson took a step forward, forcing Max to take a backward step, pressing the blonde's back against the trunk of the tree.

Max leaned against the tree and slowly lowered himself down, pulling Tyson with him. The other boy grinned and continued to assault Max's lips. He nibbled on the bottom lip of the blonde, asking for entrance. Max granted it willingly and shivered in pleasure as Tyson's tongue began to explore the caverns of his mouth.

_Is it possible to be happier?_ He thought absently before abandoning all thought to concentrate solely on the other boy.

(-)

Kai stared dismally at the empty cupboards. "We have to go shopping."

"Do we have enough money?" Tala asked, as he stared at the empty fridge. "God, there is nothing to eat!"

Kai smirked. "You're starting to sound like Tyson and of course we have enough money."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I managed to con Mr. Dickinson into paying for our food in return for hosting everyone."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "He does know that Tyson is among us- doesn't he?"

"_And _that Gary will be joining him, yes."

"The White Tigers are coming?"

"Them and the Majestics, the All Starz have their own place to stay."

Tala did a quick count. "Thirteen people! We have no food! What the hell possessed you to invite them all here?"

Kai smirked as he heard a car pull up outside. "Simple, really. It's always a lot easier to do things when you have underlings to do it for you."

"Gary! You just ate! We aren't going back into town to get you food!" Came Lee's voice from the front.

Tala stared at the other Russian. "What do you mean by that?"

"Watch."

The two listened as someone walked up to the front door and knocked. Before going to answer the door Kai turned to Tala. "Start writing a shopping list of everything you think we'll need."

Tala nodded, still confused. "Ok."

Kai nodded and left the kitchen to answer the door.

"Hello? Is anyone th- oh, hey Kai."

Kai stood in the doorway and glowered at Lee.

"Glad to see that we caught you on a good day. We were told to come stay with you guys. Have you heard anything about Rei?"

"No. Come in." Kai said, flatly. He had forgotten that inviting all of these people would mean more talk of his neko-jin… Wait… did he just think _his_ neko-jin? Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Er. Kai?" Lee asked.

"Hm?"

"If we're going to come in do you think you could move out of the way?"

"Oh. Yeah." Kai stepped aside and let Lee pass with his bags. He couldn't believe how easily his fierce mask had dissolved. He couldn't intimidate them into doing what he wanted at this rate. Either he had to ignore the feeling in his stomach whenever Rei's name was mentioned or he'd have to try the age old method of getting people to do what you want… niceness.

Lee nodded in thanks before dropping his bags unceremoniously on the floor. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem." He couldn't ignore the feelings that he got when he heard Rei's name. He would just have to try his hand at asking instead of telling.

Lee turned to the door and gestured for his team to come through. They complied, struggling in loaded with bags. "Where is everyone?" Lee asked, looking around.

"Max and Tyson went out, Kenny's in the dojo and-"

Tala walked into the room. "Done the list. We _really_ need to go shopping." He handed the list to Kai.

An icy silence fell over the room. "What's _he_ doing here?" Lee hissed, his pupils slitting.

Tala's eyes narrowed. "Well I _was_ putting together a shopping list. Unless, of course, you'd rather starve."

Lee growled and took a step toward Tala. Kai intercepted him with a warning glare. "Can we be civil? If not, take the list and go shopping. It needs to be done and it would stop you two from tearing down Tyson's place."

"Hmpf," Lee snatched the list from Kai and scanned it. "Where are we going to get all the money for this?"

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He rifled through it for a few seconds before producing a wad of notes. "That's about ¥ 90 000. That should be enough."

Mariah stared at the money in the Russian's hand. "Do you know how many _shoes_ I can buy with that?"

"I think that the more pertinent question is- do I care?" Kai asked.

Lee had gone into a sort of coma staring at the money.

"Lee? Lee! LEE!" Kai yelled in the neko-jin's face.

"Huh?" Kai growled in frustration and picked up Lee's hand, closing it forcibly.

"Grocery shopping _now_. I want the change."

He glared at the neko-jin daring him to delay any further.

"Uh… right. Ok. Mariah? Gary? Kevin? Come?"

They nodded and, having rid themselves of their luggage, filed back out the door, Gary leading the way.

Lee looked once again at the money in his hand before dashing out the door.

Kai smirked. He hadn't had to resort to being nice after all.

Tala sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I thought Mr. Dickinson was paying?"

"He is. Just because I can afford to feed everyone doesn't mean I will."

Tala snorted. "Miser thy name is Kai Hiwatari."

"What was with you and Lee back there?" Kai asked, hearing the car carrying the White Tigers leave the driveway.

"Well, so you remember how they lost pathetically at the Worlds?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, after they lost I kinda followed them back to their dressing room and uh… pissed myself laughing at them. They obviously didn't take it too well."

"Obviously not."

(-)

Lee stalked down the aisle of the supermarket. "Stupid Russians," he muttered darkly to himself as he picked up a tin of baked beans and threw it into the trolley.

"Calm down already." Mariah ordered, walking up to the trolley and dropping a loaf of bread into it. "It's been, what? An hour since you set eyes on them? Get over it!"

"No. Not until he apologises for being such an arsehole!"

"Like that's going to happen anytime soon. Face it; you have to stop being so petty about it. It looked like he was staying there so you have to put up with him until after the tournament is over. Then you can go back to hating him, ok?" She stood in front of him, daring him to do anything but agree.

Lee got the message. "Ok," he said sulkily.

Mariah grinned. "Good boy!"

"Hey! I'm not a dog!"

She snickered. "Could have fooled me."

"HEY!"

(-)

Tyson smiled lazily at Max. He really did look like an angel when he was asleep. Like a small blonde cherub just asking to be loved and protected. He never would have guessed that _he_ would be the one charged with this task.

The object of his musings stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He noticed he was in Tyson's arms and quickly looked down to make sure he was fully clothed. Seeing that he was, Max relaxed in relief against his boyfriend.

Tyson chuckled quietly. "You fell asleep. Jet Lag? It's funny, Australia's in pretty much the same time zone as us, and you shouldn't be feeling it."

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I'm not. I'm just tired."

"Really? Couldn't tell. You're cute when you sleep, you know."

Max flushed. He couldn't believe that he'd just fallen asleep.

"Though you sleeping come nowhere near you blushing in cuteness levels."

That only made Max turn an even deeper shade of scarlet. He groaned and tried to hide his face in the folds of Tyson's clothes.

"We probably should get back." Tyson told Max as he ran his hands through the other's hair. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Hm… Yeah I suppose."

Tyson planted a kiss on the American's forehead. "That means that you have to get up."

"Oh… yeah." Max stood up and held his hand out to Tyson, offering to help him up. Tyson smiled and reached up to grasp his hand.

Max pulled slightly harder than necessary, making Tyson spring up and stumble forward – straight into Max.

"Hey." Max said, before giving Tyson a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You did that on purpose."

Max grinned. "Of course I did."

Tyson smiled and took hold of Max's hand before leading him back toward the dojo.

(-)

"Johnny! Stop being so uncouth!"

"Guess who's here?" Kai asked Tala in amusement.

"I don't know. Who do you think it is?" Tala asked, playing along.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we should go look?"

"Ok." The two Russians stood up from the couch they had been sitting on and headed toward the door.

"Enri! Put away that picture of… who is it now? Susan? Katie? Penel-"

"Yvonne!"

"Right! Of course! Yvonne! Put it away."

"Why?"

"_Because I said so_."

"Ok."

Kai opened the door to see Enrique hastily putting a photo into his pocket. Robert looked up, having heard the door. "Hello Kai." He noticed the redhead behind Kai. "Tala."

"Hi. Come in." Kai eyed the bags that the Majestics had brought. "You might want to take them straight to the dojo. It's the only place big enough to fit all of us."

"Us? Who else is here? Apart from the Bladebreakers and Tala, that is… Why _are_ you here Tala?" Oliver asked him.

"The White Tigers are shopping and as to why I'm here? It's a long story. Too boring to retell, really."

"Oh… ok." The green haired boy frowned. "Where's the rest of the Demolition Boys?"

Tala blinked before coming up with a suitable lie. "They couldn't make it so I came anyway. I'm part of the Bladebreakers until Rei comes back."

"Speaking of Rei have you heard any news?" Robert asked, looking around as if trying to make the neko-jin appear from thin air.

_That feeling in my stomach again_ Kai thought as he felt a twinge at the mention of Rei's name. "No. He's still missing. We hope that this tournament will bring him out of the woodwork."

"I hope that works out for you." Robert said as he directed his team to the dojo. "As soon as we drop off our gear we're going to disappear for a bit of training- ok?"

"Fine. Just be back before nightfall- that's when dinner is." Kai told him. "If dinner ever arrives that is."

Robert nodded. "We shall be there."

Kai inclined his head and turned to walk back inside. Tala soon followed.

"Well that was brief." Tala commented.

"Hn." Kai sighed. When would Lee and co be back? At least if he was attempting to cook an edible meal he couldn't keep on thinking about how important it was for this tournament to succeed.

As if his prayer were being answered, the sound of a car being driven into the driveway met Kai's ears. "Thank God!" he exclaimed before he could control himself.

Tala looked at him. "Ok. Is it just me or did you just sound like Tyson?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Kai snapped, before walking to the door quickly, eager for something to take his mind off… _everything_.

Lee opened the door. "We're ba-"

Kai barged past him toward the boot of the car, keen to help with carrying the groceries to the kitchen.

Lee watched him go. "He's keen." He commented.

"You're not wrong." Tala said faintly as he watched Kai pick up four bags in each hand before heading to the kitchen.

Tala noticed a small envelope on the porch and picked it up. Opening it, he scanned the contents.

_To the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers and the Majestics_

_You are cordially invited to attend an opening dinner tomorrow night. It will be held at the BBA Headquarters_

_We hope to see you there_.

Tala stared at the invitation, puzzled. He'd never heard of an opening dinner for a tournament before. He mentally shrugged. Not that he was complaining.

"What have you got there?" Lee asked.

Tala handed the piece of paper to the neko-jin who scanned it. "Weird."

"Yes indeed."

Thinking back on Mariah's words, Lee turned to Tala. "Hey, sorry about earlier."

Tala just continued to stare outside, not giving any indication of having heard the neko-jin.

(-)

Kai sighed as he began to peel yet another potato. He had discovered that, instead of taking his mind off Rei, cooking actually made him think more about the neko-jin.

He kept on remembering how easily Rei had moved around the kitchen, knowing exactly which appliance did what. He never had appreciated the gourmet meals that he had cooked the team. Kai missed those meals, not only because they tasted a lot better than the one that he was making would taste but also because he missed the sense that _Rei _had cooked the meal. He missed knowing that it was Rei who had put in the effort to make the food he was eating.

"If you go any slower we're going to be having dinner next Christmas."

Kai scowled. He also missed not having to deal with Tala who was annoyingly good in the kitchen. Tala had prevented him from destroying the meal on a number of occasions. Kai had discovered that he was hopeless in the kitchen so Tala had set him the task of potato peeling.

He finished his last potato and smirked in satisfaction. _No potato's going to get the best of me!_

He blinked and realised he was mentally talking to a potato. _How much lower can I go? _He wondered as he set his pile of freshly peeled potatoes on the kitchen bench.

"Done. What now?" he asked Tala without turning around.

When he received no reaction he repeated himself louder. "What do you want me to do now?"

Still not receiving an answer, he turned around to see Tala stirring a pot of… something. He tapped him on the shoulder, making the redhead jump in surprise.

"Done." He said again, frowning in confusion.

Tala made a confused face. He knew that Kai had said something. He could see his lips move. Why couldn't he hear him? He shook his head, trying to unblock his ears. What was happening?

Kai saw the confusion on the other Russians face. "I know it's unbelievable but I am done."

Tala heard the last word and the world of sound returned to him. What had that been about? "Uh… right… Start peeling the carrots."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Tala asked, feigning ignorance.

"You- Don't worry about it." Kai said as he turned back to the sink, preparing himself for another long session of carrot peeling.

Tala turned back to the pot and cursed softly when he saw that it was over boiling. He quickly turned down the heat.

That was the second time today that he had not been able to hear when someone was speaking to him. It had taken a lot of time and effort- not to mention a sincere apology- to stop Lee from killing Tala with his bare hands when he didn't acknowledge the neko-jin's apology. Now he hadn't heard Kai. What was wrong with him?

"Carrots are done." Kai said from behind him.

"Uh… thanks. That's should be all you need to do. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Ok." Kai left Tala to muse over the day's events while he continued making dinner.

(-)

Later that night Tala was still trying to work out what was wrong with him. It had been tedious throughout dinner trying to follow the flow of conversation when his hearing kept on dropping in and out. Add to that when he had misjudged where the meat was on his plate and instead cut his finger and it hadn't been a pleasant dinner at all.

He stared at the cut still glaring red on his finger. It should have healed by now. It should have healed _hours _ago. What was happening?

"Night, Tala." Tyson said sleepily as he headed off to bed, breaking into Tala's thoughts.

"Oh. Night." He said absently. He checked the clock and blinked. When had it become that late? Had he been sitting in this chair for _that _long?

Now that he thought about it, the house had become eerily quiet. He tapped the side of his chair softly to make sure that he wasn't having another deafness spell and, satisfied that he wasn't, stood up from the chair he had been sitting on for the past hours and stretched.

He walked softly throughout the house, looking to see if he was the only one awake. It looked like it until he turned toward the front balcony.

_Of course_, he thought as he began to walk toward the only other person awake. He stopped to pick up something before continuing on his path

Kai sat on the rail of the veranda, balancing perfectly on the thin rail. His eyes were not looking at anything in particular.

"What are you thinking about?" Tala asked gently, trying not to startle Kai. That could lead to him falling off the rail and then a very unhappy Russian.

"Rei." Kai replied simply without really registering the question. After a second he realised what he had said and blushed. "Uh… I mean…"

"You don't have to tell me." Tala told him, feeling a deep sadness in the pit of his stomach. He had started to remember fully what had happened in the lounge of the penthouse all those weeks ago. Tala couldn't believe that it had only been a few weeks ago. His feelings for the boy still sitting on the balcony hadn't changed but he had come to accept that Kai would never think of him _that _way. Kai was in love with Rei- even if he couldn't see that for himself.

Kai nodded in thanks and sighed. "I miss him."

"I know. I found something that might help though." Tala said, holding up an open bottle of vodka.

Kai smirked. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Let's just say that Tyson's Grandpa's secret stash isn't that well hidden."

"Right." Kai took the bottle from Tala and took a long drink from it. "Hm… tastes a bit funny."

Tala shrugged. "Could just be the brand."

Kai blinked and shook his head before taking another swig from the bottle. He shut his eyes and swayed dangerously on the railing. "Wha-?"

"…Or it could be those sleeping pills I put in there." Tala said musingly.

Kai glared as best he was able, trying to steady himself on his perch.

"You have to get to sleep. You aren't going to do that if you spend all night musing over Rei. You might want to get off that. I'll get you to bed."

Kai half-fell off the railing and Tala wrapped one of the bluenette's arms around his neck- taking most of his weight. They began to stumble toward the dojo where Kai's mattress was already laid out. By the time they reached it Kai was snoring softly.

_Wow- they were strong. _Tala thought as he pulled the blankets over Kai. He mentally shrugged. _I probably should get to bed too I'll figure out what's wrong with me tomorrow._ He was about to do just that when he caught sight of Dizzi, giving him an idea.

(-)

"What the? Kenny? Why are you awa- Tala?"

He shushed the laptop urgently. "You'll wake everyone up!" he whispered.

"Maybe I should. Why did you wake me up at this hour? For another thing, why the hell do you have me and where's Kenny?"

"He's asleep too. And I need you're help."

"Couldn't you have waited till morning?"

"No. I had to wait for everyone to go to sleep."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because-" Tala quickly explained the situation to her. "I've done countless diagnostics on myself and I've come up with nothing. I was hoping that if I hooked myself up to you I might be able to see what's wrong."

"Ok… sounds legitimate enough…. Promise that you won't try to hack into government agencies etcetera?"

Tala gave her a confused look. "What?"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm guessing that you're going to need a cable?"

Tala nodded.

"Chief's got heaps of them- they should be next to where I was. Go pick the right one."

Tala nodded and left, coming back with a cable. He connected one end to Dizzi and began to feel along his left arm to find the pressure pads that he knew were there. He found all three and pressed them gently.

He watched in fascination as the skin from the underside of his wrist was raised. He picked it up like he would pick up the lid of a box and placed it on the table, shivering at the combined feeling of skin and metal. The now exposed computer port gleamed coldly in the low light. It was this that he plugged the cable into.

His hair stood on end at the strange feeling of his data being loaded on to Dizzi. He had only done this a few times and all of the other times had been at Biovolt. Even if he had done this hundreds of times he didn't think that he could ever get used to the feeling of sharing the contents of his mind.

"Dizzi?" he managed to say, trying to fight off the feeling of dizziness that was also another symptom of this procedure.

"Yes?" She asked sounding preoccupied. She was fascinated by this glimpse into the inner psyche of the redhead.

"Don't tell anyone about this ok? Please?"

"Of course not. Not even Kenny."

"Thank you."

"Oh! I think I found something!"

"What?" Tala opened his eyes. He had closed them in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. He focused on the data that was being on the screen.

Soon his discomfort was forgotten only to be replaced with a feeling of dread in his stomach as he read further and further into the words on Dizzi's screen.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, hoping that there had been a mistake.

"Yes. I'm Sorry."

Tala sighed and put his head in his hands. A thought occurred to him. He sat up. "Can I stop-"

"No."

"But I can-"

"Yes, at a cost."

_At a cost. But then again everything has a cost. I guess nothing in this life is free. _He thought as he continued to read the information on Dizzi's screen.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. 


	15. Rude Awakenings

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Rude Awakenings

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **And back again for another chapter! Sorry for the delay. I've had assignments and work experience and other nasty things piled on top of me and to top it all off exam week is next week. Needless to say there may be a tad of a delay before the next chapter. But still happy thoughts.

Happy thought No. 1. Thank you to my friend Jacinta for watching Bold and the Beautiful and being able to come up with a suitable outfit for Tahlia. And she gave up valuable math class time to do it/wipes tears from eyes/ She's an inspiration to us all!

* * *

I sighed as I stepped into the limousine behind Tahlia. I can't believe that the tournament is starting tomorrow. I also can't believe that we have to go to this stupid opening dinner.

I sighed and crossed my arms. I never really thought that this day would come, really. I mean, I knew that it had to. I just didn't realise it would be this soon.

What will happen when my former team-mates see me? I'm pretty sure that there won't be any fanfares, champagne or cards saying 'congratulations'. That would be weird.

But what about this situation isn't weird? I'm in a limousine with the sister of the guy that made me come here in the first place…

Well… he didn't _make_ me exactly. More started the events that led me here. Like dominos. Except less small, and dotty. And harder to clean up.

Why the hell did I get myself into this mess anyway? I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be working for Biovolt for one thing. I also never thought I'd be comfortable with that thought.

I'm working for Biovolt. I'm working for Biovolt… Nope, no chills up the spine or ominous flashes of thunder. Does that mean that it's ok?

Is it ok? Am I a monster for being comfortable working with Boris? Well more working _for_ than working _with._ It hasn't been that bad, really. Sure, no sleep and the occasional being beaten to a pulp by Midget but that all was for a purpose wasn't it?

I mean, I'm stronger than ever before, both in mind and body. I don't think I would have become like this without Biovolt. Even when he was at his meanest with training Kai…

_Kai_.

I've missed him. I hope we see him tonight. But then again I hope we don't see him. How will _he_ react? I have a hunch it won't be favourably.

Still, I can hope can't I? Hope that he won't be angry or disappointed. I know I could deal with it if everyone else hated me but not if Kai hated me. Never that.

I still haven't figured out how I could have forgotten about my old life. Some of the details are still fuzzy but I can remember the people. How could I have forgotten them? How could I have forgotten Tyson? Or Max? Or Kenny? How could I have forgotten Kai?

I know there has to be some explanation. I also know that the explanation has to be feasible. I just don't know it.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Tahlia's voice broke into my thoughts.

I started and slumped against my seat. "Nothing's wrong… Just thinking."

"Just thinking my arse. There was no 'just' anything about that. You looked really upset."

_Stupid Tahlia and her stupid reading emotions from someone's face._ "Oh. Ah… Nothing. Don't worry about it."

She frowned and looked out the window, blinking in the glare from the streetlights. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always not go and just turn up for the tournament. This dinner isn't a required thing."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I can't let my first appearance to everyone be just before I thrash someone who is… was? My friend."

Tahlia snorted. "They'd be stupid to give up on being your friend. You're one of the nicest people I know… Granted my experience with people hasn't been all that good. I mean, you have my brother who most people want to hit more than have a deep and meaningful with. Then, of course, you have Boris and do we even want to go there?"

I shook my head. Trying to list all Boris's vices would take more time than we had. And we had- I checked out the window and read a sign the flashed past the window telling us how far to go- about half an hour before we had to face them.

I held up my hand to my eye and watched as it shook. It was weird. I felt calm but still my hand shook. It only ever does that when I'm frightened. Normally I have really steady hands. I need to stop them from shaking. But how? It's not like I can stop feeling scared. I don't feel scared. Maybe I'm so far beyond scared that I can't feel it anymore.

"Hey, calm down." Tahlia told me, noticing my hand. "Worst case scenario? A blimp crashes into the building and explodes and we all die horrible, fiery deaths."

I grinned despite myself. "No, worst case scenario is that a tribe of cannibals are hired as entertainment."

"Oo. Nice. How about- Worst case scenario a platoon of evil zombie chickens overrun the place and we have to answer to their leader, The Fried Chook."

"And KFC is changed into KFH, Kentucky Fried Human"

"And we're the first people to be in the experimental recipes."

I winced. "That's a gross mental picture, Tahlia."

Tahlia reached over to me and picked up my hand, holding it at eye level. It was steady.

"Gross, but effective." She told me.

I stared at my hand. _Wow_. I wish I could do something like that. "Where's Boris, anyway?" I asked her. I had decided, in my infinite wisdom, to space out when Boris was explaining what was happening tonight. Thankfully, he didn't catch me this time.

Tahlia rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening?"

I shook my head. She sighed. "You're hopeless, did you know that? Boris is in the car behind us. He has a thing for dramatic entrances. I'm guessing that he doesn't want you to steal his thunder."

I snorted. "Egotist."

She laughed. "You're one to speak."

"HEY!"

Tahlia scoffed at my indignation. "Don't tell me you haven't been playing and replaying in your head exactly how everyone's going to react to your… team choice."

I blushed. And looked down at my hands, which were resting on my knees. Tahlia cackled. "You're really easy to read."

I scowled at her. _Stupid Tahlia and her stupid reading emotions from someone's face._

(-)

The limo pulled up outside the building. I took a deep breath before reaching over to the door handle.

The handle felt strange and I realised that my hands had stopped being hands and had turned into sweat mittens.

I opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that the driver had driven to the back of the building. Thank God for car parks around the back. Whoever decided that a car park ruined the face of a building was not only an artiste but a genius.

I stepped out of the bus and waited for Tahlia to join me. "We're late aren't we?" I asked her, noticing that the car park around us was deserted.

"Fashionably late, yes." She replied pulling the straps of her light grey halter neck up. "God, I feel naked in this thing."

"We do come from Biovolt, right? The place that has been known to flay people for being late."

Tahlia rolled her eyes. "They haven't flayed anyone yet. I would have heard about it."

"The fact that your leaving that option open scares me."

"Rei, I always scare you. It's just that you're so freaked out at the moment that it's affecting you. Calm down."

I bit back a retort and straightened my shoulders. I could do this. I just didn't want to. I _really_ didn't want to.

"Come on." She told me, grabbing my elbow and pulling me forward. "The sooner you get this over with the sooner you'll stop panicking."

I stepped forward without giving her any resistance. She didn't look too happy about this whole dinner deal. I guess that it's because she had to get dressed up… well dressed up for her anyway. She was wearing a grey halter neck that was belted at the waist by a tie that was the same colour as her eyes. The halter neck continued after the belt and was cut diagonally, resting over her black pants. Compared to her normal sweater and slacks it was dressy.

Why am I looking at her clothes anyway? I really should be more worried about what happens… as soon as we reach the end of this hallway. How'd we wind up here?

While I had spaced out Tahlia had obviously managed to drag me inside the building. I let myself be dragged and tried to concentrate on the here and now. Whenever I became really stressed I always seemed to concentrate on the strangest things. Tahlia's clothing, for example.

"Ok, ready?" She asked me when we stopped outside the doors. I could hear voices on the other side of the door. The dinner and all the people associated with it had to be on that side of the door. An icy chill ran up my spine. I couldn't do this! I can't! I can't face them all. They'll hate me for just leaving and I'll have to see Tala and Kai again. I can't bear that thought. I can't do it.

Tahlia placed a hand on my shoulder, calling my attention from my inner banter to her. "Remember, it's only for a few hours and we have our own table. You don't have to speak to any of your old team-mates if you don't want to."

I nodded, my mouth dry. I _could_ do this. I'm sure I've done scarier things before. Can't think of them at the moment, terror doesn't help with recall, but I have to have done something scarier.

"What are you waiting for? Go in." The cold voice of Boris came from behind us. Aha! Any time with Boris is a bad and scary time. Anything I do is completely non-scary compared to being anywhere near him.

But then again, he's right behind me and I have to face everyone at the same time! Ok, looking for scarier situations really isn't helping. Without sounding too cliché happy thoughts would be really helpful right about now.

Tahlia tugged on my arm, without letting Boris see what she was doing, and shot me a glare telling me to pull myself together _or else_. I gave her a stiff half-nod a half-smile. I know it didn't look very convincing but she seemed to accept it as me being ready as I'd ever be.

Tahlia reached forward and grasped the door handle, pushing it open and admitting us. I glanced backwards, wondering why Boris hadn't followed us until I remembered Tahlia's 'grand entrance' theory.

I was shocked by the sheer _normality_ of the scene before us. No one seemed to have noticed us, thankfully. The table closest to us was the White Tiger's. Mariah was trying to stop Gary from eating all of the complementary sugar packets on the table. As usual, she was failing miserably. Kevin and Lee looked just as I remembered them. Ok, maybe not _exactly _as I remembered them. For one this Kevin wasn't being an insane little monkey and was sitting at the table actually looking well behaved. Lee's glare at the green-haired boy told me why.

Mariah looked up and saw me. Her eyes narrowed. Oops. I forgot about that small issue of me refusing to marry her. I don't think she took it too well. No, according to that look of barely restrained rage, she definitely didn't take it well.

Lee looked over at his sister and looked at me, trying to see what had provoked such a reaction. He stared at me in shock. "Rei?" He asked softly.

It's amazing the effect that one word can have on people. Especially when that one word happens to be your name and you've been missing for… how long have I been gone? A long time, let's just say that.

Anyway, if you weren't actually me or in the room, what happened was kind of funny. Definitely not if you were me, though. First the White Tiger's table went quiet then the table closest to them, the All Starz, stopped speaking to see why they'd gone silent, then the next one and so on. It was kind of like when you stack up dominos and knock them down. Except that instead of having the satisfying feeling of watching them falling I wanted to melt into the floor.

Tahlia placed her hand on the small of my back and firmly pushed me forward. "We're the table at the back." She hissed at me. "Start walking."

I obeyed without thinking and began to walk forward, scanning for the empty table that was supposedly at the back. I spotted it and my heart sank. It was right next to the Bladebreakers' table.

All of them were doing rather impressive impersonations of fish, Kai included. All, except for Tala who I think was the only in the person in the room not staring at me. He was busy glaring at Tahlia who was giving as good as she got. Sibling rivalry, I guess. It makes sense, Tahlia and Tala are about as different as you can get, though, that may be the fact that I actually like Tahlia and wish Tala would die a horrible death.

It was Max who made the first move. "REI!" He yelled, before jumping up and trying to run to me, getting his legs tangled in the legs of his chair and falling over. I made a move to go help him but was stopped by a hand on the back of my sash and a small head shake from Tahlia. I frowned in confusion, but didn't question her further.

Max pushed himself off the floor and ran at me, an enormous grin on his face. "REI! We'vebeensoworriedaboutyouandhavebeenlookingeverywhereforyouwhere'veyoubeenwe'vemissedyousomuch!" He flung himself at me and hugged me tightly.

I stood stock-still, unsure what to do. I knew that Boris was about to come through the doors and showing any sign of affection for anyone in front of him was _not_ a good idea. But then again, as soon as Boris came through that door Max wouldn't want to touch me ever again. The dilemmas of life.

The sound of the doors swinging open again stopped my indecision instantly. The silence in the room continued as Boris stalked through the to our little gathering. He had a look of displeasure on his face at the fact that we hadn't taken our seats.

I looked down at Max who was still hugging me loosely but looking around me to Boris in confusion. Boris reached us and glared at Max. His blue eye's widened and he dropped his arms hastily.

"Table, _now_." Boris told us in a menacing tone.

Knowing better than to argue, both Tahlia and I responded with a quiet, "Yes, Sir", and walked to the table to sit down. Boris followed us, a cruel glint in his eyes. I would put money on it that he enjoyed that, is still enjoying it in fact, and relishing Max's reaction.

Max stood next to his table looking lost and confused like a puppy. "Rei?" He asked quietly.

In that one word my heart broke for him. Max had always been the baby of the group. Whether it was his appearance or just his innocence I don't know. But seeing him just standing there. I didn't know what to do. I just want to stop him from doing _that_.

Tyson stood up, "Rei! Why the hell are you sitting with that bastard! We've been worried about you! And you walk past us like we're garbage and sit with him? What? Are we yesterday's news? Good to see how loyal you are."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open, hurt. Can't he see how hard this was for me? Can't he see that what I want to do the most is go over there and be with them? But I _can't_. I can't because, for one thing, Boris would probably have me be the test case for flaying. And I can't because it doesn't look like anything has changed between Kai and Tala.

Kai's just sitting there like he always does. I can't see any sort of emotion on his face at all. He's just staring at me like he's trying to work me out like a puzzle. And Tala's next to him, still glaring at Tahlia. I guess they couldn't wait for me to leave to add Tala to their team. Kai must be so happy that his boyfriend's on the team now that I'm gone.

"I'm not even good enough to speak to anymore?" Tyson asked disdainfully. "Whatever. You just stay over there with your new team. The least you could have done is _tell_ us, Rei. Instead you just took off and left us to search for you. Bet you felt real important. I can't believe I wasted all that effort on you."

"That's enough, Tyson" Kai told him, levelly. "Rei's made his choice and I'm making your choice for you. _Sit down_."

Tyson turned his glare to Kai. "I can't believe you're defending him."

"I'm not defending him or his actions, I just want you to stop making a spectacle of yourself."

Tyson shot one last poisonous look at me before stepping around his seat to get to Max who was still standing beside their table.

He took the blonde's hand and waited until Max lifted his eyes to meet his. "Hey, Maxie." He said gently, in a complete reversal from the tone he had been using toward me. "Come on. Rei's decided that he doesn't want to be with us anymore. That's his loss not ours, ok?"

Max sniffed and nodded, allowing himself to be led back to the table and to be seated. I noticed with interest how, even when he sat down, Tyson's hand still rested on Max's stroking it reassuringly.

Tahlia tore her gaze away from Tala and turned to me before whispering. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

I glared at her. "Speak for yourself." That experience definitely goes on the 'Never want to do ever again if I lived to be one thousand two hundred and forty-two' list.

The room was still in complete silence. I swear, if someone felt the inexplicable need to drop a pin it would have sounded like a bomb was going off. Slightly less catastrophic and explodey, though.

Though, then again, I could always explode to make up for all that. I feel like I'm going explode under all the glares and looks that I'm getting from everyone. I wish that they could just concentrate on their food. I can feel them looking at me. God I hate that feeling.

I watched as Tala and Kai whispered furiously to one another. It seems like nothing has changed since I left. Makes me wonder if me leaving affected him at all, really.

Tala said something to Kai that made him frown and shake his head, angrily before replying. Tala shrugged and stood up, ignoring Kai's hand on his arm trying to pull him down.

"What the hell is this about, Tahlia? Couldn't make it on your own so you had to recruit Rei? That's just sad. You lose the Demolition Boys and you have to recruit from outside? Talent pool diluted?"

Tahlia growled and stood up, glaring at her brother. "You're one to speak. The going gets tough and the tough get going? Is that your motto? At least I've always been loyal to Biovolt."

Tala sneered. "At what cost? You've always been Boris's buttmonkey."

Tahlia smirked. "I believe that was your job, Tala-dear."

What? What was that about? It obviously has some significance to Tala because he's gone dead white. And… yes he's shaking slightly. I doubt it's in fear- Tala doesn't shake in fear. He'd be one of those crazy people who charge at their fear head on to prove that they weren't afraid. Is it rage then? I've never seen anyone shake in rage. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Shut UP!" Tala shouted.

"Oo. Struck a nerve? I never thought that I could make the great Tala lose his temper."

Tala stepped away from his table and advanced toward Tahlia. Boris stood up smoothly and stood between them. "Now, I think that's quite enough. We can't have you hurting each other the day before the tournament can we?"

Tala froze under Boris's gaze before taking a deep breath and glaring at him. "Why her?" He asked. "Why not someone else in the abbey? There are plenty of people in there. Why Tahlia?"

"Talent must run in your family."

Tala snorted. "Yeah, right. Are you forgetting that while I was at the abbey you never paid her any attention at all? God, you gave her a Beyblade and told her to go practice. For _ten years_. I leave and she becomes the favourite. If I believed in coincidences that would be one."

What? Ten years of practicing? No wonder when I beat her it was her first loss. I was probably one of the first people she faced. I guess all that practice also accounted for her good technique.

"My ignorance of her talent was one great mistake that I made. If I had paid more attention to her than to you we might have won the Worlds! She's much better than you ever were, Tala."

"And she believes every word you say, right? Probably worships the ground that you walk on. God, at least I had morals and a brain."

I just remembered why I don't like Tala. Apart from the obvious he's with Kai and I'm not. He's such a pompous prick! I surged to my feet. "Why the hell are you saying that about Tahlia? She's got enough guts to accept any punishment that comes her way. You, on the other hand, ran away like a coward."

Boris smirked. "Well said, my boy." He yawned theatrically. "I'm getting tired of hearing him speak. Rei? Could you possibly do something about him?"

I nodded and waited until Boris and Tahlia had sat down. I glanced around the room, checking to make sure that everyone was too shocked to interfere. Satisfied, I smirked at Tala. "Want to run away now?"

Tala shook his head at me sadly. "God, Rei. What happened?"

"You." I replied simply before launching myself at him. I knocked him over in a flying tackle. Why hadn't he dodged or blocked me? Tahlia had updated me on his cyborg status. I would have thought that he'd be fast enough to be a challenge.

Tala grunted and pushed me off him before rolling over to stand up himself. I sprung to my feet before he could and kicked him in the stomach while he was on his hands and knees.

"Ooph!" Tala rolled over on to his back, winded. He lay there for about half a second before seeming to make a quick decision and hitting the ground with his arms, giving himself enough momentum to raise himself into a crouch. He shot out a leg and hooked it behind one of mine, pulling me to the ground. This is more like it. This is what I expected.

I rolled into my fall and stood straight back up, panting slightly. "Is that the best that you have?" I asked him.

Tala didn't reply before launching himself at me, using my shoulders as a springboard and doing a flip to land behind me. Before I could react he had kicked me in the back to send me sprawling on to the Majestic's' table.

Johnny snapped out of his daze and tried to grab hold of the sleeve my top. "Rei! Stop!"

I ignored him and glared at Tala, my back hurting like all buggery. That was uncalled for.

I jerked my arm out of Johnny's reach and jumped off the table. "Stay out of this!" I yelled at the Scotsman.

Tala smirked at me. "Bring it on."

I threw myself at him with a barrage of punches and kicks so fast that my arms and legs must have been blurs. Tala dodged every one of them. I frowned, confused, but continued my attack nonetheless.

Tala's eyes lost the intense focus that they had held suddenly and was sent flying by one of the punches I threw at him.

What had happened there? I mentally shrugged and ran to where he had fallen, eager to use the opening to its fullest.

To my surprise, Tala didn't try to stand up in any way. He only wriggled, weakly when I gathered up his arms and legs in a pretzel hold. Where had the Tala I had fought only minutes before gone?

The teenager underneath me panted heavily and turn his neck at an almost impossible angle to glare at me. His eyes had become focussed again. I wonder what had happened? Not that it really mattered. I had won.

"How the mighty fall." Boris said, smirking at Tala. He glared around the room, daring any of its population to interfere. None did.

Tala growled under his breath and tried to wriggle out of my hold, only succeeding in stretching his arms and legs even more beyond their limits. He hissed in pain and stopped moving.

"Good boy." Boris told him.

"I'm not your dog."

"Sadly no. You were though."

"Now Tahlia's taken that place."

"Ah… but I'll always hold fond memories of you."

"Bastard."

Boris chuckled. "Now now. There's no need to call names."

Tala moved his arms slightly, trying to see if his recent lack of resistance had weakened my hold. He was rewarded for his trouble with me giving his arms a sharp pull, almost dislocating them.

Tala yelped and gave up on trying to escape. "Where's my team?" He asked, craning his neck to look up at Boris.

"Your team?" Boris asked, smiling cruelly. "Oh! You mean the team you abandoned?"

Tala glared at the older man. "The Demolition Boys, yes."

"They got what they deserved."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

A tugged on Tala's arms again, making him whimper. "It might help if you tried to be polite."

He ignored me and continued to look up at Boris.

"That means that I had no use for them. The medical team did, though."

"T-the medical team?" Tala asked fearfully.

"Yes, they found them _very_ useful." Boris smirked at Tala.

Tala took a second to digest this new fact. "You mean? No…"

"Yes."

I felt all of the muscles Tala had been holding taut relax. The redhead's head fell on to the floor with a thud, his eyes staring into nothingness.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think! 


	16. Unfeeling

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Unfeeling

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Ok, this is a whole heap shorter then I wanted it to be- it's only 5 pages. But I can't think of anything else to put in it so here you are – a slightly shorter chapter than normal. I've finished my exams/Cheers/ And now I have two weeks of lovely lovely holidays with which to write incredibly long chapters/Listens for applause-Cricket chirps/ - -; Oh and thanks to animeobsession for looking over this chapter and for telling me to add in a Tahlia/Mariah glare scene. That scene is dedicated to her!

* * *

:System overload imminent:

"T-the medical team?" Tala asked fearfully.

"Yes, they found them _very_ useful." Boris smirked at Tala.

:Information levels reaching critical levels:

Tala took a second to digest this new fact. "You mean? No…"

:Information levels too high. System overload. System shutdown. Vital systems only:

_No!_ Tala felt tears prickle his eyes in that horrible moment his body and mind shut down. _No! You can't do th-_

Rei felt all of the muscles Tala had been holding taut relax. The redhead's head fell on to the floor with a thud, his eyes staring into nothingness.

Rei's eyes widened. What had happened? He tugged Tala's arm harder than he had before but received no reaction from the comatose boy. _Tala?_ He mentally asked the redhead, to afraid to say anything aloud. What had he done? He hadn't meant for this to happen.

Rei became aware of another presence beside him when a shadow fell across both him and Tala. He looked up at the tall figure beside him, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the new darkness. _Kai_.

The Russian stared down at Rei. This wasn't how he had imagined finally finding the neko-jin. He didn't know what he had been expecting but this hadn't been it. Never in his wildest dreams- or nightmares for that matter- had he imagined it would turn out like this. This was like living in a nightmare.

Kai shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. As much as he wanted to take his time pondering over Rei's conversion- and Rei himself for that matter- Tala was more important at that moment.

Focussing his attention on the problem at hand, Kai bent down to Rei's level, ignoring the neko-jin and focussing his attention on Tala.

Rei stood up, disgusted with himself. How could he have felt sorry for what he had done to Tala? Maybe he hadn't meant for things to turn out how they had but it was still inescapable to him that Tala had Kai's heart no matter what he did.

Kai stood up with Rei and placed him hand on the neko-jin's shoulder. "Rei-" He felt two hands grip his own and had the sudden sensation of flight before landing with a grunt at Rei's feet in front of him.

"Don't touch me." Rei hissed at Kai, his eyes slitting in anger at the sight of what he could never have. "Just stay away from me." Rei was aware that he was hiding the pain that he was feeling under anger. He just didn't care. He'd had enough of this.

Kai stared up into Rei's golden eyes, trying to regain his breath. Why was Rei acting like this? What had happened to him? Why was he with Biovolt? How could Rei look so damn hot in mascara and eyeliner?

The Russian blinked. Where had that thought come from? He didn't have time for this. He could deal with his own feelings later at the moment he had to concentrate on what was happening around him.

"-Such a selfish bastard! I mean, it's bad enough that you called off our engagement by _mail_ of all things but now you just waltz in here and expect everything to be peachy keen and to top all of that off you've dealt with whatever problems you have through violence, I wish you'd just get over yourself." Mariah took a deep breath after finishing her rant.

Rei glared at the pink-haired girl. "I should be the one saying that, not you. When did I ever indicate to you I wanted to marry you? Never! But instead of looking outside of the bubble that is your perfect world and seeing the hints that I gave you I had to write you a letter! God! You're so thick sometimes!"

Mariah glared poisonously at her ex-fiancée. "Bastard. Those so-called 'hints' were non-existent and you know it. Stop hiding behind excuses like a coward." She snorted. "Oh, that's right you are a coward. You couldn't even break it off to my face. You had to wait till you were halfway across the world!"

Rei took a breath to retort but realised that he was becoming too emotional about it. He could already feel two pairs of eyes boring into his back, Boris's warning him to end the fight quickly and Tahlia's telling him to stop being an idiot.

"Look, Mariah, I don't particularly care what you think." He said as flatly as possible. "I just wish that you'd leave me alone and get out of my life."

Mariah's eyes slitted and she opened her mouth to reply. A hand stopped on her arm stopped her. Mariah looked down to see that the hand belonged to her brother. She looked at Lee quizzically. "Not worth it." He gently pulled down on her arm, easing her back into her seat. "He's not listening to you." Lee shot a sideways glance across the room at the lone figure of Rei. "You could do better than him, anyway," he said loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Tahlia glared at Mariah. She may only have been working with Rei because she was told to but she couldn't help but respect the neko-jin. Mariah obviously didn't see what she saw. Mariah obviously only saw a potential mate. Sure an attractive one but Rei really meant no more to her than that.

Rei swallowed the pain that that comment caused him. He could remember a time when he and Lee were best friends. It was painfully obvious that that wasn't the case anymore. He turned around to walk back to his table but was stopped by a scene that made him want to redo his beating of Tala ten times more painfully.

Kai had managed to crawl from his position on the floor to Tala's side, worried that the redhead hadn't moved. When Rei turned to truly look at the two Russians, Kai was busy checking Tala's pulse, an expression of increasing puzzlement on his face.

Rei had no doubt in his mind that Tala would be fine. He had Kai to look after him, care for him and, most importantly, love him, after all. It just hurt to see what he already knew to be true.

Kai, for his part, was oblivious to anything but his fallen friend at that moment. He had been worried that the worst had happened when Tala hadn't moved at all but had checked all of the redhead's vital signs. They were all in order. It was just like Tala had slipped into a deep sleep with his eyes open. The only difference was that Kai couldn't wake him up.

Rei stared at the scene, thoughts and emotions coursing through his veins like red-hot fire. Everything in him screamed to either run or to rip Kai away from Tala. It took all of his self-control not to do either of those things.

When Kai was satisfied that his friend wasn't about to drop off the mortal coil he looked up at Rei who was still staring at the two boys on the floor. "What did you do to him?" Kai asked accusingly.

Rei blinked and ignored the urge to take a step back. How could he have been so stupid? In getting revenge for his own pain he'd hurt Kai. The one thing that he had truly wanted and he'd pushed it away further. _Nice going, Rei. Newsflash you've just ruined any chance that you had. Baka._ His mind berated him.

"Well?" Kai asked Rei. He hadn't meant for it to come out so angrily but he couldn't help it. Kai wished that he could just pinch himself and wake up from this nightmare but her couldn't. At least if he acted like he was angry no one questioned him.

Rei shook his head, an expression of helplessness on his face. What had he done? How had it all gone so horribly wrong?

Kai focussed his attention on Boris, smirking behind Rei. "What did you do to him, Boris?" He repeated the question, glaring at the older man. If Rei didn't know what was happening it was obviously something to do with Boris. Boris always had it in for Tala. Kai had never understood why.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Boris told Kai nastily, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Kai glared at him and stood up, turning to his own table. "Tyson!"

Tyson ripped his gaze away from Boris who was still reclining in his chair. "Eh?" he said, showing off his amazing intellect.

"Look after Tala." Kai ordered, moving his gaze back to Boris, his expression promising pain to the older man.

"Uh… Sure." Tyson said, jumping out of his chair and running to the redhead's side. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stop him from running away, of course- what do you think?" Kai snapped at the younger boy. "Glutton." He muttered under his breath. "All that food has taken the place of brain cells."

Tyson glared at Kai's back "Butthead." He muttered before turning his attention to Tala.

Kai heard Tyson but ignored him. "Boris! What the hell did you do to Tala?"

Boris smirked. "That would be telling now wouldn't it?"

Kai growled in the back of his throat. "For God's sake, Boris! People's lives aren't games! Tell me what you did to him! Then fix it! Stop being such a sardonic idiot and do something decent for a change!"

Rei suppressed a snort._ Boris? Do something any decent human being would do? Not a snowball's chance in hell of that happening. I think that the only humane thing he's ever done is hold his breath to go underwater stopping polluting precious air with his presence for a few seconds at least._

Boris seemed to find the notion as amusing as Rei, a sardonic grin gracing his features. "Why would I do anything for _that_?" He asked, pointing at Tala's fallen form. "Why would you do anything for it either?"

Kai couldn't prevent his lip from curling in disgust. "Tala's a _human being_! The least you could do is treat him like one."

Boris smirked at that. "_It's_ not as human as it'd like you to believe." Seeing Kai's eyes widen slightly at that statement Boris faked a look of surprise. "Oh! Hasn't it enlightened you on that part of it's sordid history?"

"_His_ history is only sordid because you made it like that." Kai told him, taking a menacing step toward the older man, all of the fibres in his body telling him to rip the man's throat out. "Tell me what you did to him and we'll leave your life gladly. Just _tell me_."

Boris smirked at the slightly pleading tone that had crept into Kai's voice. "Seems that you've become weak, Kai my boy. I would have considered helping you except for that. In fact no. I wouldn't have considered helping you anyway."

It was the smug tone in Boris's voice that made Kai snap. Kai gave an audible growl before running at Boris, hand outstretched, wanting to take the man and rip him in two. First he had taken Rei away from him and now he wouldn't help him make his friend better.

Kai's rampage was cut short by and arm help in his path. Kai had ignored it and continued running at it, not realising how strong the arm was. He ran into the arm head on, coathangering himself.

As he lay on the ground, winded, Kai glared up at the offending person, only to have his eyes widen when he saw Rei standing above him, rubbing his arm and grimacing.

"I can't let you do that, Kai." Rei told him flatly, ignoring all of the voices shouting in his head to stop being such an idiot and attack Boris.

Kai lay on the ground panting and shocked. Rei was protecting _Boris_? How the hell had that come about? Couldn't the neko-jin see what a monster he was? "Rei?" He questioned, trying to see if the boy underneath the new clothes and makeup was the same one that he remembered. The Rei that he knew would never let himself work for someone like Boris. So why was he? Why had he left?

Rei looked down at Kai sadly. Carefully, making sure that his back was facing both Boris sand Tahlia, He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Kai.

Kai's eyes widened there was the Rei that he knew but not at the same time. What was going on?

Boris yawned theatrically. "This dinner is starting to bore me. Tahlia? How about we liven it up a bit?"

Tahlia nodded. "Yes sir." She stuck two fingers into her mouth and let loose an ear piercing whistle.

Rei looked at Tahlia, his brow creasing in puzzlement. What was going on? He really should have listened when Boris had explained what was going to happen tonight.

Tahlia's whistle echoed around the room, reverberating against all of the walls. Dark clad figures began to pour though the windows and doors of the hall, wielding small handguns. They fanned out between the tables. On each of the black uniforms that they wear wearing was the Biovolt symbol, emblazoned proudly on the chest.

Boris smirked. "Surprise."

* * *

/Grins/ So what do you think? Please tell me! I love to hear from you! 


	17. Self Destruction

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Self Destruction

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Hello and welcome to the next chapter! I'm dedicating this entire chapter to _animeobsession_ because she is awesomely awesome and I miss her heaps because she's all the way in England lucky thing that she is.

Now for some bad news- because of an unfortunate incident with a telephone and the MSN noise I am banned from the internet for two weeks. Which means no updates for said two weeks- also by the time I am back I shall be even more insane than normal because I will be in withdrawal so be warned.

* * *

Rei blinked. He was sure that he hadn't heard about this part of the plan. He couldn't have spaced out that much, surely? The neko-jin threw a glance over his shoulder at Tahlia. She didn't seem surprised at all- but then again, she had been the one to signal them to come in.

A very short, very familiar figure made his way to the front of the pack of Biovolt flunkies. He pulled off his mask to reveal his face.

"Lieutenant Vladovinsk- so glad that you could join us." Boris told him, smirking.

"Anytime, Sir." He replied. He looked around at all of the people in the room then looked back at Boris. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Ah, yes." Boris smirked. "Lieutenant, meet Biovolt's newest recruits."

The vertically challenged man looked around at the people in the room with an appraising eyebrow raised. "They look problematic", he said, noticing all of the scowls and expressions of barely suppressed rage on the gathered bladers faces.

Tyson stood up with a growl, ignoring Max's hand on his arm trying to pull him back down. "What the hell do you mean by that? We aren't your new recruits! We aren't your new anything! I would never work for you and your lot- unlike Rei I can tell the difference between good and bad. I choose good. The only problematic people here is you! Get-" Tyson's rant was cut short by a black-clad figure coming up behind him and hitting him over the head.

Tyson slumped forward on to the table. Max's eyes widened. "Tyson!" He pulled the fallen teen off the table and into his arms before shooting an uncharacteristic glare at the person who had caused Tyson's ailment.

The person pulled off his mask and shook out his long, dark green hair before smirking at Max.

"Thank you, Alekzandr", Boris said, preventing any further confrontation between the American and the Russian. He waved his hand dismissively at the gathering. "Tie them up. If anyone resists do the same as Alekzandr."

"Rei." Tahlia called, getting his attention before throwing the neko-jin a packet of zip-lock ties. "Help out", She said before pulling out her own bag of ties and moving over to the Bladebreakers table where Alekzandr was busy fastening Max's hands behind his back.

Rei blinked as he caught the packet. What did Tahlia want him to do with these? Everyone in the building seemed to be taken care of. He looked down at the figure sprawled in front of him. Everyone except Kai.

Why did it have to be Kai? Rei sighed. The Gods of Karma were against him, of this, he was sure. It was all punishments for bad deeds that he had committed in a past life.

Kai frowned in confusion as Rei bent down over him. He had spaced out in the past few minutes trying to regain his breath. He didn't understand why Rei had switched sides to work for Biovolt but he sure as hell didn't like it. Hot mascara or not, Kai preferred it when Rei had been _his_.

On _his_ team that is… Rei was never _his_ – that would be… _What would be so wrong about it?_ A part of his mind asked him. Kai had no answer for it.

While Kai had been pondering, Rei had managed to take hold of both of the Russian's hands and bring them around to his back. The neko-jin was busy trying to figure out the complicated mechanics of the zip lock when Kai realised what was happening.

Kai tried to move his arms back to a comfortable position but was stopped by Rei's iron grip. The Russian frowned and tried to twist his wrists enough to make Rei let go of them.

He stopped when he felt a warm presence beside his head, hovering just beside his ear. Kai shivered slightly when he felt Rei's breath in his ear as he whispered. "Don't fight me. If you do then I have to do the same thing that Alekzandr did to Tyson and I don't want to hurt you."

Kai thought about his sore neck from when Rei had coathangered him. "Could have fooled me." He whispered back furiously, angry both at Rei for changing sides and at himself for not stopping the neko-jin.

Rei smiled sadly behind Kai's back and pulled the tie around the Russian's wrists tight before standing up. Knowing Kai, he would be blaming himself. Rei wished that he could tell his former captain that it wasn't his fault and that Rei was the one that couldn't understand that Kai loved Tala- but he couldn't. Instead he moved to stand beside Boris and watched as Alekzandr forced Kai to stand and walk to the centre of the room where the other bound bladers were seated on the ground.

Alekzandr smiled cruelly before kicking Kai behind the knees- making his legs give way. Kai fell to the ground with a grunt as the air left his lungs yet again. He sat up, breathing deeply to replenish his oxygen supply and glared at the green haired youth standing above him. Alekzandr merely smirked before walking back to stand beside Vladovinsk.

"Gavrie, Sacha. Take your squads and go guard outside", ordered the tiny man. About half of the black-clad troops peeled away from the main group and filed outside. The rest of the troops formed a loose circle around the room, leaving only Boris, Tahlia, Rei, Alekzandr, Vladovinsk and the captured bladers in the main body of the room.

Tahlia walked over to her brother and nudged him with her foot. When he didn't make a response she pouted before wiping the expression off her face and turning to Boris, emotionless mask in place. "He's non-responsive." She said as flatly as possible.

"Make him responsive, then." Boris told her irritably. He hadn't planned on Tala's reaction to the news about his team. "He asked me a question. It is my duty to explain the answer as fully and completely as possible. Not to mention that you did all that hard work preparing his answer."

Tahlia nodded and reached for her brother's arm. Finding the pressure points, she pressed them and waited for the section of Tala's skin to rise. When it had risen fully, Tahlia attached a small machine to the port and pressed a red button on the machine.

The machine made a small high-pitched noise as it powered up. Tala's body jolted as an electric current travelled through his system. _Thing packs quite a punch_, Tahlia thought as she watched her brother's body convulse.

:Circuitry Interference detected. Stand-by Disabled:

Tala gasped as his ice blue eyes shot open. He tried to sit up but was prevented from doing so by Tahlia's hand on his chest. Tala's eye's widened as he tried to sit up again but was still stopped by the small pressure of Tahlia's hand.

_I should be able to not only sit up but also throw her across the room! What's wron- oh… I remember…_ Tala blinked as he adjusted to his surroundings and stopped struggling.

"Glad to see that you've joined the world of the living." Tahlia told her brother. She picked up the machine and 'accidentally' hit the red button again.

The small noise that the machine made was the only warning that Tala got before a second electric current ran through his body. Tala gasped in pain before gritting his teeth and willing it out of his body.

Tahlia put on a voice of fake concern. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Tala glared at her but remained silent and still on the ground. Whatever Tahlia was going to do she would do whether he fought against her or not. One way would be more satisfying while the other would be less painful.

Tala knew that he could easily overpower everyone in and outside of the hall but he didn't like the cost that his actions would incur. He wasn't ready to pay that price. Not yet.

"Good to see that you are awake, Tala. Your sister went though a lot of trouble to make you a surprise, I'd hate to see her efforts go to waste," Boris smirked at the redhead on the ground.

Tahlia yanked the small machine out of the port on Tala's arm and shut it roughly, making him wince in pain. "Aw! Did I hurt you?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Tahlia took hold of Tala's collar and, with a grunt of effort, hoisted him to his feet, where he remained, swaying. "Come now Brother-dear. I have the most wonderful surprise for you!" She took Tala's hand and yanked on it, forcing Tala to follow her. She led him into a small room in the back of the hall and shut the door behind them.

Rei blinked. That had been quick. Tala was awake – _Thank God_. That meant less of a guilt trip for him. But now Tahlia had dragged him into a room and Rei had no idea why.

_I'm sure I would have remembered this if it were mentioned in Boris's overview of the night._ Rei sighed. _No more spacing out for me._

(-)

Tahlia forced Tala to sit down in one of the numerous chairs in what appeared to be a conference room of some sort.

"Why the hell am I here, Tahlia? You know what's happening to me. You know that I'm not of any use to you. So why am I here?"

"Can't I just want to spend time with my darling brother?"

"No."

Tahlia pouted. "That's not very nice of you."

"You aren't very nice so I think it evens out. Look, you don't like me- and I _hate_ you so just show me what you're going to show me and then I don't care what you do."

Tahlia scowled and snatched a videotape off the table that took up most of the floor space in the room. "You'd think that you'd be grateful. Biovolt organised this whole dinner for you. We even made sure that the BBA didn't get a whiff of it so they won't know where to find you so we can have you all to ourselves."

"You mean that you can have everyone else to yourselves. I think we've covered that I can't help you in any way. Now just turn on the damn tape and let's get this over and done with." Tala kept his face emotionless but was inwardly dancing around and giving himself mental high-fives. He had managed to not only sound brave in the face of adversity but had pissed off Tahlia in the process. _My God I'm good_.

Tahlia shoved the videotape into the tape player, scowling; she hated her brother- well… she always had- but especially hated him now. She turned on the television and crossed the room to turn off the lights before pointing the remote at the television and pressing play.

An image of Tahlia appeared on the screen. She looked like she was holding the camera and pointing it at herself.

"Hello, brother-dear."

The TV-Tahlia smirked. "I was just thinking about you and so I decided that I would answer one of the first questions that I know you'll ask when we see each other again." The screen of the TV went black and white words began to flash on the screen.

'What happened to your team?'

The black screen faded back into Tahlia's smirking face. "I'm right, aren't I? You're so predictable. Anyway, here's your answer."

The shot changed into a blurred picture of a door. The camera zoomed in on the plaque on the door and focussed. The sign read 'Medical Testing Quarters'

Tala's eyes widened. He had known that this was where they had ended up – not only because of what Boris had said but because Tala knew Biovolt. Even Spencer, who had won his match, and Ian who hadn't fought, would be punished. It was Biovolt's take on teamwork.

The door on the screen was opened by a hand to reveal a long hallway with doors placed evenly along the walls. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden plaque. Tala swallowed nervously. He knew that plaque well – quite a few of his friends had ended up with their names on it.

That plaque was the only proof that anyone who had died while in the clutches of Biovolt had ever existed. When Tala had been brought to Biovolt, any and all paperwork concerning his existence had been destroyed. The same was true for everyone else. Children were brought into the institute because no one cared about them. Half of them didn't even have a last name. If this was the case they were given one. Balcov. It helped to feed Boris's sick father fantasy.

The camera began to move inexorably toward the plaque at the end of the hall.

Tala couldn't prevent a small "No!" from escaping his lips. If the camera kept on moving toward that plaque it must mean that one or more of his team had died because of a mistake _he_ had made.

The Camera, having reached its destination, zoomed in at the bottom of the _very_ long list of names.

'B A L C O V , S P E N C E R'

Tala shut his eyes, feeling waves of sadness; guilt and grief wash over him. Not Spencer. Out of all of the Demolition Boys, Spencer had been the father-like figure. Spencer had been the one who comforted them when Boris had been particularly harsh – which was all of the time. For all of that, he still hadn't been saved from Biovolt.

Tala forced himself out of thoughts of Spencer to focus on the screen in front of him again. He owed it to the rest of his team to find out their fates.

The camera began to move again. This time it headed toward one of the doors situated in the wall. Tahlia's voice filtered through the speaker's on the television. "We can't go into this room. He's a bit… how shall we say? Violent? But thankfully we do have a window to check up on him.

The camera zoomed in on a small sign on the door.

'B A L C O V , I A N'

Tala leaned forward in his seat, interested in the fate of his smaller teammate despite himself and despite the foreboding Tahlia's speech had given him

A hand appeared on the screen and reached toward a small window in the door and opened it. The camera zoomed in on the opening, revealing a small white room with a bed bolted to the floor as it's only furniture.

In the corner of the room was a small hunched figure on the ground. Ian looked up at the camera and looked down hurriedly, bringing his hand up to his mouth and gnawing at his already terribly bitten nails.

"Gee, he doesn't look too happy, does he?" The on-screen Tahlia asked. "I wonder what would happen if I did _this_."

The camera shook as a loud thump from Tahlia hitting the door reverberated through the room. Ian jumped and covered his ears. "NO!" He shouted. He half uncovered his ears and stood up when he heard that the noise still echoed throughout the room. "Shut UP!" He yelled, despairingly. He ran at the door. When he reached it he hit at it, trying to stop the noise. He cried in misery as the noise from his actions echoed through the room.

Tahlia shut the window – blocking out any and all noise that Ian created. The camera then spun around to face Tahlia again. "That was fun wasn't it? Rei really should be thankful for Ian's contribution to science- you know. Rei might be in the same state as Ian because of the homegrown memory drugs they both took. We learned a lot from Ian and now they work like a charm! Anyway, now let's take you to see Bryan, hey?"

The camera moved away from Tahlia and began to move down the hallway toward another door. The door had a small plaque on it saying

'K U S N E T O V , B R Y A N'

Tahlia opened the door and stepped inside. The room that appeared on the screen had a bed surrounded by medical equipment. Lying on the bed was a very familiar lavender-haired figure.

Bryan was pale- paler than Tala had ever seen him. Tala reached out to the television, trying to touch the seemingly comatose teen. This was a bigger blow to him than Ian or Spencer combined had been. Bryan had been the one that Tala had been closest to in their team. Hell, Tala had been the only one Bryan would talk to without insulting them or physically harming them.

_I can't take much more of this_ Tala thought as he forced himself to continue watching the screen.

The camera was circling Bryan's still form. "It seems that medical testing didn't really agree with Bryan." The camera zoomed in on the Russian's calm face. "The doctors say that it would be a miracle if he ever woke up and even if he did he'd be a vegetable."

The camera zoomed out to show all of the medical equipment around Bryan. "It seems like such as waste, really. All of this medical equipment is here to keep an empty shell alive. Bryan isn't of any use to us anymore. So I guess it really isn't gong to matter to anyone if I do this-" Saying that, the camera zoomed in on the plug giving power to the machines keeping Bryan alive. A hand, presumably Tahlia's came into the shot and gripped the plug.

Tala felt his eyes misting over with tears. _No!_ He thought sadly as he watched his sister's hand tighten on the plug.

Tala looked away from the screen but heard the small noise of the plug being taken out. It wasn't possible. Bryan couldn't be… dead.

His entire system revolted at that notion. It just wasn't possible. Tala felt a slow overwhelming pain begin to take over his body. No. He couldn't let Biovolt win like this. He reached for a switch inside himself that he never thought that he would reach for. For all intents and purposes it was an 'off' switch. It created the same effect as the information overload he had experienced earlier except for one crucial difference. This was voluntary.

Tala glanced at the television with Bryan's body lying on the bed and hit the switch.

:System Shutdown. Vital Systems Only:

Tala shut his eyes and fell against the back of his chair as all consciousness and awareness left his body for the second time that night.

(-)

Boris smiled sardonically as Tala and Tahlia left the room. He turned back to Lieutenant Vladovinsk. "Get the memory suppressant pills and set them out on that table." He indicated to a table in plain view of the bladers.

The other man nodded. "Yes, Sir." He gestured for two of the troops from Biovolt to join him and then left the building.

Boris then turned to his literally captive audience "Are we comfortable now? I hope so because If I know any of you, which I do by the way," He said this glaring at Kai, "You're going to be here for a very, very long time."

Vladovinsk came back into the hallway carrying several bottles of pills. He set them out on the table Boris had indicated to earlier. The two other Biovolt people walked in, one carrying more bottles of pills and the other carrying a large plastic keg of water and paper cups.

"You see", Boris continued, "You can all get out of here right now if you wanted to. All you have to do is take one of these pills and then you can leave. But knowing how stubborn you all are, we're going to be here for a while. Luckily, I've got time. And food. And water. These are things which you won't have while you are under my care.

Robert opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Boris holding up his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Talking has its… consequences. And yes- I do intend to starve you into submission. Underhanded – yes. Effective – also yes. Oh and no there is nothing harmful in those pills. They aren't poisonous. It would be a very poor judgement on my behalf if I were to harm or even kill my newest recruits.

Boris pulled a chair from one of the tables and sat down, making himself comfortable. He knew that he would be sitting that for quite some time. He also knew that, eventually, he would have a battalion of new bladers working for him. After the success of Rei's stint on the memory drugs, Boris had doubled the dosage and added a sedative to the pill form of it. When someone took the pill they would be able to walk out of the room before they collapsed. They'd then wake up in Biovolt with a severe case of 'amnesia' caused by a training session that they had participated in. This training session would be one of the many that they had experienced since their parents had abandoned them at a young age.

At least that's what they would be told. Depriving their bodies of food and water would only increase the effectiveness and absorption rate of the drug.

Boris smirked. His plan was foolproof.

The door that connected the hallway to the conference room opened and Tahlia's back appeared. She backed out of the doorway, dragging Tala's deadweight to a position beside the door. She leaned his body against the wall, giving him the appearance of sitting up.

Kai's eyes widened at the appearance of his friend. "Again? What did you do to him? For Christ's Sake, Boris. Isn't it enough that you've got Rei? Isn't it enough that you've got all of us here? Do you have to keep on hurting Tala? My God, you're pathetic."

Boris glared at Kai. "Excuse me?" he said, dangerously.

Kai snorted, "You're excused. It must really have cut you up when we beat you in the Worlds. Your precious team lost so now you're taking it out on Tala. Mature. Real mature, Boris."

Boris glared at Kai, white lipped. "Alekzandr." He spat out. "Please teach Kai the consequences for speaking out of turn." Kai opened his mouth to retort. "OUT of my sight! I don't want to look at him."

Alekzandr began to move forward but was stopped by Rei's hand on his elbow. "I'll do it." The neko-jin told him quietly, looking to Bros for permission. Boris nodded his consent and Rei moved over to Kai and picked him up roughly before pushing him into the room that Tahlia and Tala had just vacated. Rei shut the door with a bang.

Outside the door Tala sat, slumped. A message began to flash in his mind.

:Improper Shutdown Detected. Rebooting now:

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	18. Broken

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Broken

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **FINALLY! INTERNET/hugs anyone and everyone/ It feels so good to be back. I love the internet and the internetness of the entire thing.

Just as a random point of interest- who's on Gaia Online? I only found it a few weeks ago and am hungry for friends. My username's pandapjays - original huh? Ahhh! It's so good to be back online!

* * *

I shut the door with a bang and turned on Kai. "Are you insane?" I asked angrily, pulling a small knife out and cutting the wrist ties I had put on him earlier.

He blinked before considering my question. Honestly, is that the type of question you're meant to think about?

"Not the last time I checked." He eventually replied.

"Then you need to go and check again! You were doing a very impressive impersonation of a crazy person back there!" I pulled out one of the chairs that were around the big table and flopped down on it. Ignoring the softness and cushioniness of the chair I glared at Kai. "We're screwed."

Kai pulled out a chair beside me and sat down facing me. "How so?"

My God he's hot. Yes, random thought but I haven't seen him for… A very long time. Now he's sitting right across from me…

No. Those are bad thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. For one thing, Kai's with Tala. He just proved it then. Kai would never have put himself on the line for anyone else like that. I mean, this is the Kai who brought us the concept of 'Kenny-burgers'. This is also the Kai who is staring at me during my inane mind-babble.

"Rei?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Oh… well we are screwed in many different ways. For one thing, Boris has everyone captive out there. For another, you had to be an idiot of Tyson proportions and for once in your life and open your mouth- also for once in your life- nice timing to show us that you can speak by the way. Instead of letting you get beaten to a pulp by Alekzandr for opening your trap I offered to do it instead!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You don't think saving me from the green haired hulk was a good thing?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean… GAH!" I covered my face with my hands and tried to order my thoughts.

"I mean," I continued more calmly, "I mean that I wasn't thinking that clearly when I stopped him. Now Boris expects me to beat you to a bloody pulp."

Kai looked at me quizzically. "Then why don't you?"

I stared at him. If we were in an anime series of some sort this would be the perfect moment to cue an anime fall.

Kai watched my reaction with a guarded expression in his eyes. "You can't be too shocked by that question, Rei. In case if you haven't noticed, you work for Biovolt."

I sighed. "Yes, Kai. I have noticed that small fact. And what I told you before was true. I don't want to hurt you."

Kai glared at me. "Then why the hell did you join Biovolt?"

I stopped myself from doing a double take. Did that just mean what I think it meant? Did Kai just say that me joining Biovolt hurt him? Before I began doing a happy dance and looked at Kai, noticing how red his neck and wrists were from the various things I had done that night. So much for that theory.

"Because… I-" Crap. I can't think of a good reason that doesn't involve me pledging my undying love for him. What is it about being in his presence that makes me have my internal banter switch into overdrive? I spent so long in Biovolt that I thought I had accepted that he could never be mine. What happened?

"Because you what?" Kai asked, sitting back in his chair.

Ah. That's right. Kai happened. I can't trust myself when he's around. Maybe going to Biovolt was a good idea after all. If I get as far away from Kai as possible then I won't feel this way.

"Rei, why did you join Biovolt?"

But even if I leave and immerse myself in Biovolt someone would probably come after me. That someone would most likely be Kai. Not because he particularly likes me but because he'll feel responsible for me, So if I make it clear to him that it's not worth coming after me then he can go on living his life without me and I can't screw up him and Tala.

"I joined Biovolt for reasons that don't concern you, Kai." I said levelly.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Rei." He said warningly.

"Kai," I replied in the same tone, glaring at him.

"Why did you join Biovolt?"

"I told you. It's none of you-" I was cut off by Kai standing up so fast his chair flew across the room to hit the wall.

"It is every bit of my business." He said angrily. "You're on my team and-"

"I'm not on your team anymore!" I yelled at him, surging to my feet. It's moments like these that I'm glad that the person who built the soundproof walls around us was born. "If you need any proof that I'm not in your team anymore look at it! Tala's there instead of me!" Why the hell am I so angry? I'm meant to get him angry- not the other way around.

Kai gave me an icy glare. "In case if you didn't notice, Tala became a part of the team after _you_ left. Tala stepped up into the position that _you_ left, Rei. All of this is _your_ fault."

I shut my eyes and hit out at Kai wildly. "It's NOT!" I don't want to hear this. He's wrong. I opened my eyes in surprised when something warm closed around my fist. Kai had grabbed my hand mid-punch. I looked to where my fist would have connected with Kai's cheek if he hadn't stopped me.

"I thought that you said you didn't want to hurt me." Kai said, gently lowering my arm, letting go when it was at my side.

I looked down at my hand in horror. Is this what Biovolt has done to me? Is this what it's made me into? A person who uses violence to solve their problems? But that isn't me! I wouldn't do something like that… would I? "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, still staring at my hand.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. Why did I have to go and screw everything up? Kai's right. It _is_ my fault. I continued staring downwards so Kai wouldn't see how upset I was and began to move backwards toward the door. "I have to go."

"No you bloody well don't have to go! Not until you answer me!" Kai yelled, grabbing on to my arm. "Rei, why did you join Biovolt?"

I shook his arm off angrily. Before looking up at him, ignoring the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes. "Why the hell do you want to know anyway? It's not like me telling you will change anything. I will still be with Biovolt. You will still be Biovolt's captive. Tala will still be comatose. There is no point in telling you."

Kai blinked. "There is a point in you telling me! Sure, all of that will be the same but the difference will be that I know _why_."

"But that still won't change anything." I objected.

"It will change everything for _me_."

I frowned, "You can't have everything you want, Kai. The way I see it, you have pretty much everything you wanted. You have a great team that just lost some dead weight in the form of me and you have a great boyfriend to boot! What do I have? I have a room full of angry former-friends, a reputation as a deserter and orders to beat you into the ground. Who do you… Kai?" I stopped mid-rant and looked at him, confused.

Kai was staring dumbly at me. "B-boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

Oops, did I say boyfriend while I was busy ranting? He wasn't meant to know that I know. Ah well- too late for playing dumb now. "Yes boyfriend. _Your_ boyfriend to be more exact. Tala. Remember him?" I glared at Kai, still ignoring the tears streaming down my face.

Kai held up his hand. "I'm sorry. Boyfriend? Tala? N-"

"-Don't try to lie to me Kai. I know you and Tala are together. If seeing you two on the couch back when I was part of the Bladebreakers wasn't proof enough for me seeing you with him tonight definitely was enough. You've completely replaced me with him!"

"No! I didn't! I haven't! I…" Kai trailed off, looking lost. I don't think I've ever seen Kai look like that before. It's a new expression for him. Here I was thinking he could only do mildly pleased, pissed off and the ever favourite emotionless.

"Yes. You did and you have. Why didn't you tell me about you and Tala?" May as well ask questions that I actually want to know the answers to while I rant.

"I uh… No… I" Kai trailed off again, seemingly searching for words and not finding any. Another first for him.

"You could have just told me. Even that would have been better than me finding out in that way." Kai opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him by raising my hand. "Don't tell me that you were going to tell me, Kai. I _know_ you. You would've been happy if I'd never found out. If I hadn't found out I still wouldn't know. You know that as well as I do! Why didn't you TELL ME?" I finished off hysterically. I could barely see Kai through my tears. He was more of a skin coloured blob with a tuft of hair than an actual person. "Why?" I asked pathetically.

I feel like such an idiot. What was meant to be me driving Kai away so he can't be hurt by me has now become me being a pathetic sobbing mess in front of him. Why can't I do anything right? I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked at Kai. I kind of preferred it when he was a blob. At least then he wasn't purposefully hiding his emotions from me.

"Rei, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kai told me levelly.

"You do! You DO!" I yelled, stepping forward and hitting him lightly on the chest, my arms weak from crying so much. "You're with Tala and there's nothing I can do about it." I mumbled miserably, burying my face in his shirt.

I felt Kai's arms wrap around me. "No, Rei. I don't." He said gently. "I'm not with Tala."

I looked up at him in shock. "B-but I saw-" I began but trailed off. My stomach feels like it's about to either implode or spontaneously combust. It hasn't quite decided which it wants to do yet. Hopefully it'll decide soon before I explode. That could be messy and hard to clean up. Also, I want to hear what he says.

"What you saw and whatever conclusions you drew from that weren't right. I'm not with Tala. I was never with Tala. If I were I'd have to be in love with him… Or at least like him more than I like most people-"

"-Meaning not at all?" I quipped, beginning to feel better because of my close proximity to a certain Russian.

"-Exactly." Kai chuckled softly. I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't leaning against his chest. As it was, it was like a small earthquake next to my ear- except nice and no loss of life.

"As I was saying, Tala's a friend, nothing more. What you saw… well… To be honest I'm still not sure what the hell that was about. He kissed me and told me that he loved me… We were just talking normally before that happened- it was pretty sudden. Then I had to tell him that I didn't feel the same way. That was an experience I don't want to repeat."

"Why?" I questioned, a small bubble of hope in my stomach. I'm not quite sure what reply I want… At the moment the running favourite is- 'Because, Rei, I love you and want to screw you like a bunny.' I doubt that would happen though… So I'm going to stop fantasizing and actually listen to what he says.

"I realised, on some unconscious level at least- I didn't actually realise it then, that I like someone else. More loved them, really."

Any and all hope that I had had burst like a balloon being sat on by a hippopotamus. "Oh." I said despondently. It figures that I'd be wrong about the Tala theory only to find out that Kai still loved someone else. My Karma _sucks_.

"So imagine how upset I was when I found out that the person I loved up and left the _country_ without saying anything to me. Then, after spending a hell of a lot of time searching for him find out that he's working for a company I despise for reasons I'm not going to delve into. Then he injures me on several occasions – not to mention ties me up and drags me into a room with the pretence of hurting me more. Then- of all things he gets angry at me for having a non-existent relationship with one of my friends."

Woah… That is some story… I wonder if all of that actually happ- Hey! "That's me!" I exclaimed, showing the full extent of my brainpower.

Kai smirked. "Yes, Rei, That is you." He said levelly. He suddenly looked worried. "Is that…ok?" He asked looking at me unsure.

I never thought I'd live to see this day. Kai looks nervous _and_ unsure. Who am I to refuse him what he wants? Who am I kidding? YES!

I looked up at him, a huge smile spreading across my face. "That's more than ok." I told him, looking in his eyes. And then…wow.

There is no word in any dictionary in any language in any planet or time period to describe the feeling of Kai kissing me. But I shall try. My head's in such a fuzz at the moment that I can't really think that clearly. His lips on mine and his tongue in my... I didn't think it was legal to do those types of things with your tongue. I'm not complaining though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I wouldn't have thought it was possible but apparently it was. He moaned as the extra inch or so of our fronts that weren't touching before came into contact. I never actually thought I would be this close to Kai, let alone being this close to Kai with him kissing me.

Kai pulled away for a second before coming back at a different angle. This time, instead of the kiss being demanding and rough this one was long and slow and Mmmm. I love Kai Hiwatari. He is everything I ever thought he'd be and _more_. Mushy- yes. True- VERY YES. Ahhh I'm in love.

Kai ran his hands down my sides, making me shiver and lean into him more. I don't think I've ever been happier. If I could float I would. It feels wrong to still be standing on the ground.

Kai pulled back and, ignoring the small whimper I gave at the loss of him, took my head in his hands and wiped underneath my eyes with his thumbs, getting rid of any tears that were still on my face from my crying session. "Rei?" He asked softly.

"Mmmm?" I replied, still overcome from the wowness of the moment.

"Your mascara's running."

Dammit! My eyes snapped open to glare at him. "You just ruined the most perfect moment of my life!" I can't believe he just did that!

"I'm sorry." He said, the amusement in his eyes telling me just how sorry he was. "It's just that you were on a different planet to this one where we still need to figure out how to get out of here." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any other way to get you back."

It actually makes a hell of a lot of sense when he says it like that. I shook my head, trying to clear the last of the 'wow-ness' that was still clouding my head. I didn't want to but it was sadly necessary. I buried my head in the folds of Kai's shirt before mumbling crankily. "I'll get you back when we get out of here."

Kai smirked. "Deal." He kissed the top of my head before stepping away from me and distancing himself. I forced myself not to follow him. "Ok. What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Apart from free everyone, and figure out what happened to Tala and trying to fix him for lack of a better word?" Kai asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You forgot beating Boris into the ground for being a butthead."

"Yes, that too… You never told me why you began working for him. I mean, you knew that he was basically one of those people who will not only force you down but kick you while you're there and then steal your wallet. So why did you decide to be loyal to him?"

"It's complicated."

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

"That's not the point. I'll tell you all about it later. At the moment we have to try to concentrate on getting everyone out of here."

"What about that girl? Tala's sister? I can't even remember her name."

"Tahlia? We have to try to save her. I know it doesn't seem like it now but she's good people. She just has slight…. _Issues_ when it come to her brother."

"If that's issues I'm auditioning for Happy in the next production of Snow White."

"Point taken. But if possible can we get her too?"

"Fine. But she's second priority to everyone else."

"Agreed. So how can we get everyone out in the first place?" I asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

Kai sighed and took a seat opposite from me. "I haven't got the faintest idea. Do you have any weapons?"

I nodded and pulled out the gun that I had been given before this epic night had begun. I had tucked it into the waistband of my pants and forgotten about it. I set the gun on the table and winced at the loud sound it made as the metal hit the wood.

Kai stared at the gun. "Let me guess. Long story?"

I nodded. "I only have one gun though."

Kai put his elbows on the table and ran his hands through his hair. "One normally is enough."

"Not when you have a hall full of people who are ready and willing to shoot you with bigger guns."

Kai held up a finger. "Unless, of course you have their leader with your one gun."

I nodded. "True. But doing that's still really _really_ hard."

Kai sighed and looked at me. "I think you may have been right.

"About what?" I asked, looking down at the table. I don't trust myself to look at Kai directly. The urge is really strong to jump across the table and tackle him to the ground before getting around to some serious making out, regardless of the ridiculous situation we're in. I'm in awe of Kai's foresight and self-control. How the hell did he know that he needed to move away from me before either of us could think rationally? Do I really want to know?

"That we're screwed." Kai gave me a small smile.

"True enough, but that shouldn't stop us, should it?" I asked, risking a glace up at Kai.

"No. But we still only have one weapon-"

I held up my hand, interrupting him. "I may have a way to get another one. Take mine. At least then we'll both be armed."

Kai nodded and took the gun, examining it closely before tucking it into his pants and making sure it was concealed with his shirt. "Thanks." He sighed before standing up and giving me a rueful look. "That leaves just one more problem… Well at least one more problem that we can solve here and now."

What the hell does he mean by that? I stood up as well, having a mild panic attack trying to figure out what he meant. "Which is?"

"The entire time we've been here, you're meant to have been beating the crap out of me- to put it bluntly. When we leave this room I have to look like it."

I blanched. "No. Way. In. _Hell._" I said slowly and deliberately. "You can't expect me to deliberately hurt you."

"You did out there." Kai pointed to the door leading out to the main hall.

I looked away, ashamed. "That was… different."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He began to make his way around the table toward me.

I stopped. How had it been different? Both times I'd been told to hit him. How was Kai's order different from Boris's? "I… didn't have a choice." I finished off lamely.

Kai looked confused. "Of course you did. You could have chosen not to hit me. It was just easier to do it." He reached a spot next to me and waited.

I stared at him in shock. "No… I…" I shook my head in denial. "I-it wasn't like that… I-"

Kai stopped my babble by covering the small distance between us and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's ok. Everyone's done something they aren't proud of when they were told to at least once in their lives."

I licked my lips. "Even hurt people they love?"

"Yes, _especially _them." Kai sighed and looked away.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Who?" I asked gently. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"My parents. It's my fault they're dead." He sighed and buried his head in my hair.

I hugged him tighter. I can't believe he just said that. Kai never shares _anything_ even semi personal, let alone something like _that_. "I'm sure that it wasn't you're fault." I said soothingly.

Kai lifted his head and met my eyes. "Yes. It was. I was the one who set fire to our house when Boris told me to. It was me and no one else. I knew full well that they were inside and still did it. It was my fault."

I stared at him, half afraid and half feeling deep pity for him. I'd known that his parents were dead. I just didn't know that it was like _that_. "Kai…" I said, trying to think of anything else I could say after that.

Kai gave me a small, sad smile. "Like I said, my fault. I know that I'm responsible for their deaths and I accept that. Just because someone orders you to do something doesn't mean that it's ok to do it."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I remained silent, my head resting on Kai's chest. I could hear his heartbeat through his clothes. It was a really comforting sound.

Kai sighed and kissed me gently on the forehead. "I love you, Rei." He whispered softly, holding me close to him.

I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too. I'm sorry for before."

Kai shook his head. "Don't be. Who am I to lecture you?"

"Someone who actually knows what he's talking about?" I ventured.

"Sadly, no." Kai smirked then wiped his face clean of emotion, stepping away from me and detangling our arms from around each other. "But we're avoiding the issue. Hit me."

I stared at him. How can he skip from being emotionfull- if that's a word- to being emotionless in the blink of an eye? It's unnerving. Useful in situations like this but unnerving nonetheless. "No."

Kai sighed. "Look, Rei. I'd hit myself if I could. I really would. But I can't so you have to do it."

"But…" I began, trying to think of an excuse.

"But nothing. Hit me or we can't leave this room."

"I…I…"

"Rei." He said, using the commanding tone he normally reserved for Tyson when he was being difficult. "I know you don't want to but I'm not asking you. I'm _telling _you."

I swallowed and nodded. "Ok" I said in a small voice, balling my hand into a fist and drawing it back. This is insane. Who the hell finds out they guy they love returns their feelings then abuses them within half an hour? It's just not done. It's not right. It's-

Kai catching the punch aimed at his face interrupted me from my mind babble. "That was weak. Hit me hard and then you only have to hit me once."

I gulped and nodded and prepared to hit Kai as hard as I could. _This is insane.

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think!


	19. Russian Roulette

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Russian Roulette

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Heyhey- sorry for leaving you all on a cliffie last time… who am I kidding? That was fun! Anyways Nothing major has happened in the past week since I've updated so hopefully I'll be able to keep going at this rate and finish off this story before you know it!

Okey dokey! I'd like to thank _jayhay_ for being an awesome person and for proofreading this chapter even though it's 4am and he wants to go and die in bed.

And on with the story

* * *

Rei winced as he felt his fist connect with Kai's cheek. Kai's head snapped sideways before he fell over from the force of the impact. The Russian let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground.

Rei's eyes widened. "Kai!" He knelt beside him. "Are you ok?" He asked plaintively, ignoring the pain in his own hand from his actions.

"Ouch", was the only reply he received. Kai opened his eyes and slowly removed his hand from his cheek. It had flown there on reflex when Rei had hit him. As his hand left his cheek, it revealed a large red mark. Rei winced again as he looked at it. It was already beginning to bruise.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Kai said, grimacing at the pain moving his jaw caused.

"Looks like you're feeling it now." Rei said, sympathetically, reaching out to touch Kai's cheek.

Kai jerked his head away from the Chinese boys hand, hissing in pain. "Ouch." Was the only explanation he offered

Rei nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry." He said, standing up and offering his hand to help Kai up.

Kai reached up and grasped Rei's hand. Rei smiled and began to take a step backward to pull Kai up. It was at the moment that all of Rei's weight was on only one of his feet that Kai struck, pulling the neko-jin's arm sharply. He gave a surprised yelp before falling forward on top of Kai.

Kai grunted as Rei's weight landed on him. "Ouch. That worked better in my head."

Rei kissed Kai on his non-bruised cheek. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kai nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for making you. Thank you."

"That's the first time someone's thanked me for hitting them." Rei said with a wan smile.

"That's the first time I've asked someone to hit me so go figure." Kai told him, bringing up one of his hands to touch his cheek gingerly. "Where the hell did you learn to punch like _that_?"

"Biovolt."

"Shouldn't have asked."

"No." Rei sighed and rested his head on Kai's chest. "We have to go out soon."

Kai echoed his sigh and wrapped his arm around the boy lying on top of him, absently playing with his sash. "Not yet though."

Rei closed his eyes and relaxed against Kai's chest. "No. Not yet."

(-)

Boris's head snapped sideways when the door to the conference room burst open. Rei appeared in the doorway dragging a limp Kai. He struggled to manoeuvre the Russian to the wall next to the doorway. Having done so, Rei dumped Kai next to Tala and made his way over to Boris.

Kai slumped sideways, falling on to Tala's shoulder. He was careful to keep his eyes closed and all of his limbs loose. The pain in his cheek had faded to a dull ache. He was grateful to Rei for doing it. He knew that it would have been hard for the neko-jin. Kai also knew that he couldn't have done the same.

Did that say something about him? Did thinking that mean that he though less of Rei because the neko-jin had hit him? No. He could never think less of Rei. Did it mean anything at all then?

Kai suppressed a sigh. He had to remember that when he was stressed out to the max it wasn't a good idea to reflect… or to think at all, really.

To distract himself, Kai pulled out the knife that Rei had given him before they left the room and began to cut the bonds Rei had retied. Kai felt a warm fuzzy feeling in the bottom of his stomach, thinking of Rei when they decided that they really should leave the room.

"_You like tying me up, don't you?" Kai asked as Rei once again moved his arms around to his back. Rei walked around to Kai's front and grinned. _

_"What can I say? I like being in control." He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pressed his lips against the Russian's_

_Rei nibbled on Kai's lower lip, seeking entrance. Kai granted it unhesitatingly, moaning deep in his throat as Rei slipped his tongue between his lips. They battled each other, both seeking dominance. Rei fought valiantly… and lost miserably- eventually succumbing to_ _Kai's natural authority._

_Kai strained against his restraints, every instinct of his telling him to take the neko-jin in his arms and hold him. Instead, Kai had to content himself with exploring each and every one of the delicious curves of Rei's mouth and committing them to memory. Eventually he pulled away, giving Rei a small peck on his lips as a parting gift._

_Kai smirked. "I think this gives new meaning to beating you with my hands tied behind my back."_

_Rei pouted playfully. "You do know I let you win, right?"_

_In answer, Kai leaned forward and kissed Rei on the end of his nose. "Whatever you want to believe, Tiger."_

_Rei scrunched up his nose in response to the name. Instead of replying, he leaned over to the table, his body coming within a millimetre of brushing Kai's hip. Rei picked up the knife he had used earlier to cut Kai's bonds. He placed the handle into Kai's hands, allowing his fingers to brush the small of Kai's back as he withdrew his hand. "Put that somewhere you can reach it. Also, try not to cut yourself."_

_Kai smirked as he tucked the knife into the waistband of his pants; alongside the gun Rei had given him. "I'll try not to." He assured Rei, amused._

_Rei sighed and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, resting his head on the Russian's shoulder. "Are you ready?"_

"_No. But let's do this anyway."_

Kai felt a sharp pain in his neck, snapping him out of his trip down memory lane. His muscles continued to complain about being held in such an awkward position for such as long time as he strained all of his senses apart from his sight to try and get some clue about what was happening around him.

All he heard was the occasional shuffle of clothing as people moved around the room. The apparent silence of the room was interrupted with a very familiar, very loud stomach voicing it's protests at not being fed in the past hour or so. _Tyson_ Kai thought in grim amusement.

Max poked his boyfriend in the ribs, rolling his eyes. Tyson jumped and twisted around to face Max. He opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by the panicked look in Max's eyes. Max shook his head vigorously and indicated with his head toward Kai. Tyson followed his gaze and gulped. _That_ was why he wasn't speaking.

Kai looked bad, from what Tyson could see. His hair and clothes looked even messier than usual and he was sporting a deep purple bruise on one of his cheeks. That, and he still hadn't regained consciousness since Rei had dragged him out of that room. Tyson turned to glare at Rei. He didn't know what had possessed the neko-jin to switch sides and, frankly, he didn't care. Rei had taken to concepts of friendship and teamwork and flushed them down the toilet. Tyson sighed and slumped against Max's back. He could ponder Rei's betrayal after he had finished being starved to death by an evil corporation.

Rei sighed softly. He had to try and figure out how to stop Boris long enough to free everyone. That, and not become a bullet magnet for Boris's minions. They really should have planned that part. Too late now.

"Rei? Tahlia? Go and check on the progress of our captives' heroes," Boris ordered cryptically.

"Yes Sir." They chorused before turning to look at each other. Rei frowned. Who the hell was Boris talking about? He mentally shrugged as Tahlia beckoned with her head, telling him to follow her. The redhead leaned over and snatched a device from a table before turning around and heading out a doorway.

Rei followed her at a trot, still trying to figure out his dilemma. When he entered the doorway he was greeted with the sight of a long, steep stairwell. He began to run up the stairs, two at a time. When he reached the top of the stairwell he felt like he had just sprinted a 40km trek up a mountain. He opened the door at the top and stepped out on to the roof of the building.

Tahlia was already standing on the rooftop, playing with various dials and knobs on the machine she held.

Rei watched her for a second. "Um… What are we doing here?" He asked tentatively.

"What do you think?" Tahlia retorted, angrily, still spinning the dials. She blinked and sighed. "Sorry. We're looking to make sure the BBA hasn't caught on to us yet." She growled and slammed the thing she was holding on to the ledge of the roof. "Useless piece of crap!"

Rei jumped at the noise and Tahlia's sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" He asked when he was certain that his heart wasn't going to leap out of his throat at any moment. "He absently wandered over to the ledge Tahlia was standing next to and picked up the device, looking at it in puzzlement. _What is this thing?_

"Nothing." Tahlia said, shortly, snatching the object from Rei's grasp and walking to the opposite side of the rooftop.

"What did you do to Tala?" Rei asked, trying to figure out what was bothering his friend.

Tahlia remained silent for a long time. "Nothing he didn't deserve." She answered, eventually. The twisted a knob fiercely and gave a cry of delight as the machine whirred into life.

Rei walked behind her, still trying to figure out what she was holding. He saw a small screen with what looked like a news program displayed on it.

"_-Has lost contact with the teams of bladers in this city who've come here to compete in the tournament to begin tomorrow. BBA Chairman, Stanley Dickinson, has issued an exclusive statement to our channel saying that it could just be a coincidence that all of the teams have left the places they were staying on the same night. Nevertheless, the BBA have contacted the police."_

_The news announcer turned to a young blonde women sitting next to her. "What do you think of this turn of events, Mel? Do you think this is a bit of an overreaction?" _

_Before answering, Mel tucked a stray piece of her already wild shoulder-length hair behind her ear and then combed it out to fall in front of her face again. "I don't know. Lately, the BBA's had a few hard knocks. I don't blame them for taking this threat, real or imagined, seriously. Personally I-"_

Tahlia switched off the portable television. "Crap."

"What?" Rei asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"That station has a semi-illegal tap on the police station's line. They're the first to know anything and everything. The BBA's looking for us."

"But they said it could have been a coincidence." Rei protested.

"I don't believe in coincidences- do you? I'm betting Mr Dickinson doesn't either. They're going to be searching for us."

"Then shouldn't we post more guards outside?" Rei asked, seeing his chance to escape becoming a bullet-cushion. He walked to the edge of the roof, scanning the ground surrounding the building. "The people out there are evenly spaced but there's nowhere near enough of them."

Tahlia sighed. "Yes, but we can't."

"Why not?"

"What if the prisoners do something? Our only advantage over them is the guards and their weapons and training." She sighed again and walked over to stand beside Rei, staring into the night.

"We have weapons and training too, you know." Rei told her. _Which reminds me…_ He thought, eyeing the small holster attached to Tahlia's leg. It was meant to be hidden by her pants but they had ridden up while she was climbing the stairs, leaving the gun visible to all.

"Doesn't mean that they still couldn't overpower us." She told him matter-of-factly.

Rei rolled his eyes. "Who do you think would have that kind of strength?"

"Kai."

Tahlia watched, interested at the change that came over Rei when she mentioned Kai's name. The neko-jin stiffened slightly before turning to face her and leaning toward her.

"What about Kai?" Rei's eyes flashed with an emotion Tahlia had never seen in his eyes as he said Kai's name. _You're so easy to read._ She thought, echoing her words from earlier that night.

"Just that he would be able to overpower both of us if he so chose."

"Except for the fact that he's not only unconscious but also tied up."

"-And that you've already proved that you can beat him once already." Tahlia told him.

"…Yeah." Rei said, looking back over the city.

_You were never _this_ easy to read. What happened in that room? _She asked silently, unable to ask aloud for fear of raising Rei's suspicions. "Ok then, I see your point. We'll ask Boris."

Rei nodded. "Ok."

(-)

Kai was at the point of contemplating ripping off his own neck to stop the stabbing pain shooting through it. He thought it might blow his cover as an unconscious person, though. _What the hell is taking them so long?_ He wondered. From what he could tell, Rei had left the room with Tahlia to go and check on something. That had been ages ago.

Rei walked behind Tahlia down the stairwell. On the third last step, before Tahlia had reached the door at the bottom, Rei stumbled over his own feet. He fell on top of Tahlia who was on the last step. Both teens fell in an undignified heap at the bottom of the staircase.

_Ouch. That wasn't one of my best plans._ Rei thought grimly as he took advantage of a temporarily stunned Tahlia and reached down to take her gun and tuck it into the back of his pants.

Tahlia groaned. "Owww…"

"Sorry. I fell." Rei pushed himself up front the ground to stand.

"Couldn't tell, really." Tahlia grumbled as she stood up and opened the door leading to the main hall.

They made their way to Boris and Tahlia quickly explained what they had found out and what they thought they should do.

When she had finished, Boris nodded slowly. "I don't know how they caught on so quickly. They're too paranoid for their own good."

_Or just paranoid enough_, Rei thought but stayed silent.

After another moment of thinking over the facts Boris beckoned to Vladovinsk. The tiny Russian walked over to Boris from his self-appointed post near the main doorway. "Yes, Sir?"

"Take all of your men outside to guard the perimeter. The BBA knows about our… _escapade_ I suppose you could call it. We need all of our resources outside scouting and if possible defending this place. The only people to remain here will be Myself, Rei and Tahlia."

Vladovinsk nodded. "Yes, Sir." He couldn't really see the logic of Boris's plan- the BBA hadn't found them yet. Still, Boris had planned this entire thing. Presumably he was confident that they could keep all of their captives under control with just three people. He signalled to Alekzandr and explained to him what Boris had ordered before walking outside to figure out how to position his troops. The rest of the Biovolt guards followed suit, Alekzandr bringing up the rear.

_That was way too easy_. Rei thought as he stood beside Boris. _Though, who am I to complain? That was probably the easiest thing I'll have to do all night._

"Does anyone wish to leave yet?" Boris asked, smirking at his captives. Tyson glared at him, doing the best impersonation of Kai he could muster. The effect was rather spoiled by his stomach giving off a loud groan of protest.

Rei suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. At least he could be confident that no one would give in to Boris's wishes before he had a chance to set his and Kai's plan in action. Which reminded him… he really should set the plan in motion.

With one quick glance at Tahlia to make sure she was looking the other way Rei deftly leapt into the air spun around, delivering a powerful kick to the back of Boris's head. The head of Biovolt gave a small groan and slumped forward, stunned.

The small sound alerted Tahlia that something was wrong. She spun around to see Boris's condition and to see Rei landing neatly. _Is this what you were planning, ReiRei? _She thought, reaching for the gun that was attached to her leg. _You didn't put much thought into it if you though this was going to wor- hey!_ Her eyes widened in panic as she felt her empty holster. She looked back up at Rei who was pointing her own gun at her.

"Looking for this?" He asked.

"Rei." She said warningly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Setting us free." He replied simply.

"Give me back my gun." She said, obviously he was having an attack of the simple minded if he thought he'd be able to get out of this unscathed. Short, clear sentences seemed to be the only way to go.

Rei shook his head regretfully. "I can't do that. We have to get out of here now."

Tahlia's eyes narrowed. "Give me the gun before I _make_ you give me the gun." She hissed, taking a step toward her 'friend'.

Rei flicked the safety switch off. "I can't do that, Tahlia. I'm sorry but I can't." He motioned with his gun toward the captured bladers. "Untie them."

He frowned in confusion as Tahlia's face took on a calculating look. _What the hell is she thinking?_ He wondered. _Last time I checked, that wasn't the look that people were meant to get when a gun was aimed at their face._ _Not that I make this a habit._

He was shocked out of his thoughts as something his him on the back of his neck. Rei let out a grunt of pain before falling to one knee. He looked over his shoulder to see Boris, an expression of rage on his face. He held the gun he had used to give the blow he had delivered to Rei more powerful pointing at Rei.

"How. _Dare_. You." He said quietly, each word promising painful death to Rei.

_Crap_. Rei thought frantically struggling to his feet. He was knocked further off balance when, as soon as he had reached his feet, Tahlia kicked the hand he was using to hold her gun. It flew out of Rei's hand into the air. Tahlia reached up and swiped it from the air, settling it in to her grip before aiming it at Rei.

_Double crap_. Rei thought, trying to look at both guns at once but instead doing an impression of a sideshow clown. _I'm screwed_.

It was at that moment that Kai chose to make his move. Judging by the sounds that had been reaching his ears it wasn't going all that well for Rei. It had taken all of his self control not to come to the neko-jin's rescue when he had heard his first sound of distress. He knew that it would have been a strategic nightmare if he'd acted at that moment. He knew that- and yet he still had to hold himself still.

Kai's eyes snapped open. His arm snaked to the back of his pants to grasp the hilt of Rei's gun while he stood up. He blinked at the sudden brightness of his surroundings but quickly took stock of the situation.

All of his instincts told him to go after Tahlia, who seemed to be the biggest threat to Rei but instead he went for her leader. Kai pointed his gun at Boris. "Let him go." He said slowly and clearly.

If Boris was shocked he didn't show it. "Kai, my boy, what took you so long to join our party?" He moved his gun so it was trained on the other Russian.

Kai continued to walk toward Boris. "I _said_ let him go."

Boris smirked. "Or what? As far as I see it he's worthless to both of us. He's proven himself to be disloyal. Why, now that I come to think of it, he's betrayed _both _of us." He glanced at Rei, "I don't see why you'd be upset if I gave Tahlia the signal to shoot him."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You even think about it and I will kill you." He switched the safety switch off on his gun.

Boris's eyes glinted. He _knew_ Kai. Kai would never be able to kill him. The boy's conscience was too strong for him even to consider committing such an act. Kai knew what it was like to kill. He also knew that it was something he never wanted to experience again. He turned to Tahlia. "Kill h- what?"

"You know, you really aren't as liked as you'd want to believe." Tahlia told Boris, aiming the gun at him.

Boris's eyes widened in outrage. He opened his mouth to say something but found that he couldn't. What was Tahlia doing?

"Goodbye." She told him with finality before squeezing the trigger of the gun she was holding.

The resulting sound from the shot seemed to send time into deep freeze. Boris's body flew backwards with the impact of the bullet. He crashed into the chair he had been sitting on only a few minutes ago.

Tahlia stood stock still, trembling at the enormity of what she had just done. Boris's head slipped to face her, a small round bullet hole perfectly in the centre of his forehead.

Tahlia slowly lowered the gun she was holding until it rested at her side. "Good riddance." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

Kai stared at Boris's body. That couldn't be it, could it? This was Boris. Boris couldn't be killed by a single bullet could he? He always had seemed so indestructible. A mere bullet couldn't have killed him. Not the man that had caused so much damage and hurt to so many people. It wasn't possible- was it?

Kai blinked. He had to focus. No matter how impossible it seemed it was true. Boris had died. He hadn't died the monumentally painful death Kai had always imagined he would have- he had just died. Some part of Kai grieved for the evil man. He had hated him with fiery passion and yet… Well… someone had to miss him.

Rei stared at Tahlia. The Tahlia he knew could never have done that, could she? "Tahlia?" He asked tentatively. "What did you _do_?"

Tahlia shook her head wordlessly before realising that she had to stay in control of the situation. "Getting rid of an idiot." She told him, turning to glare at the captive bladers. "He actually thought he could use you. I think using ReiRei as the case in point wasn't one of his smartest ideas. I mean, look at him." She smirked at the Chinese boy. "You really screwed up."

Rei remained silent, glaring at her, trying to figure out a way to get them out of this situation. He was drawing several blanks at once.

Tahlia tapped her face with the side of her gun thoughtfully. "Hm… What shall I do with you all? I'm not stupid enough to believe that any of you will work for me... So what use are you?" Here, she clicked her fingers. "Got it! Your bit beasts." She continued musing to herself. "No doubt you'll all have them on you… Problem is I can't call them out on my own… I can get you to call them out though… That's a hell of a lot of energy right there… Very useful." She snapped out of her thought processes.

"Ok, children!" She said brightly. "We'll go by the almighty deceased one's rules on this. We're not moving from here until you give me your bit beasts." Tahlia nodded, satisfied with her plan.

She was certain that no one would give up for quite some time so she could decide how to use the immense power she would get from the scared creatures. At that moment she was favouring shorting out the security systems of every financial institution and requisitioning the money. Not that ambitious, considering she had just become the self-appointed leader of a multibillion-dollar company but it was a start.

"Not if I can help it." Kai said, focussing all of his attention on Tahlia and trying to ignore Boris's still form.

Tahlia smirked, "And what makes you think you can stop me?"

Kai swung the arm he was holding his gun with toward Tahlia. "Drop your gun and let us go." He told her calmly and clearly.

Tahlia rolled her eyes and kicked Rei behind his knees, making the Chinese boy land on his back with a rather painful thump. All of the air whooshed out of his lungs. Nonetheless, Rei struggled to get to his knees. He was prevented from standing by the business end of a gun being shoved in his face.

Rei gulped and stared up at the holder of the gun smirking down at him. Tahlia turned her attention to Kai who was standing frozen, still pointing his gun at her. "Drop your gun if you love him."

Rei winced as he heard the clatter of Kai's gun hitting the ground. _How did she know?_

Tahlia smiled cruelly. _You're so easy to read, Rei.

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think!


	20. Brother Dear

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Brother Dear

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Heyhey! Fast update this time! And scarily enough not at 4am/Dances around like a maniac/ One more chapter to go! HEY! One more chapter to go! YAY! Also, thankies to animeobsession for being a wonderful person and proofreading this chapter

* * *

Rei looked upwards at Tahlia, his mind trying to find some solution to their ridiculous situation. So far, he was drawing a blank. Instead of being helpful, his mind was running around in circles of panic and guilt. Panic, because of the gun against his head, and guilt because it was his fault that they were in this situation.

Hell, if he wasn't here, Kai would still be armed. Rei shut his eyes against the looming presence of the gun. _Just shoot me dammit! Then Kai can get everyone out without worrying about me_. He yelled silently at Tahlia.

Tahlia kept her gun trained levelly against Rei's head. "Kick the gun away." She ordered Kai.

Without hesitation, Kai did as he was told, kicking away his only weapon. He shot Tahlia a poisonous glare before turning his attention to Rei.

The neko-jin had closed his eyes, seemingly trying to stay calm and ignore the immanent threat on his life. _Good_. Kai though, satisfied. _Better that we're both caught alive than a massacre. This way we still have a chance._ _What the hell was Rei thinking when he told me that we had to try and save that menace?_

Said menace took two steps away from Rei, keeping the gun trained on his head. "There are zip ties on the table beside you Kai", she told him without moving her eyes from her target.

Kai glanced sideways at the table, locating the bag Tahlia was talking about. "Yes?" He asked.

"Take one and tie up your boyfriend." Tahlia smirked when Rei's eyes snapped open at the last word. "I'm right about that too, yes? After Kai's almost sickening display of nobility back there I was pretty positive about that one. _Especially_ after how you were acting after you got out of that room."

Rei blinked then hung his head. He hated this. If he had been able to hide his feelings- or at least been able to make them less obvious, this wouldn't be happening.

_No._ Rei thought, angrily. _I won't let Kai be caught because of me._ Rei stood up, ignoring Kai's yell of "No, Rei! Stay down!"

Rei spread his arms, presenting himself as a target for Tahlia. "Shoot me, dammit! When she remained still, Rei smirked. "You can't do it, can you?" Rei sighed and took a step toward Tahlia. "You're not this type of person. I know that and so do you."

In answer, Tahlia turned the gun away from Rei and fired it past him.

Kai let out a yell of pain as his hand flew down to his leg.

Tahlia rolled her eyes. "Please, it only grazed you." She turned back to Rei. "Whatever you think you know you don't. What _I_ know is that if you take another step I _won't_ miss him again."

Rei swallowed and remained still. He looked over his shoulder. "Kai, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He growled, removing his hand from his leg and inspecting the damage, It didn't look too bad. It was bleeding sluggishly but only burned slightly.

"Now, Rei, since you probably want to go and check on dear Kai, you just got the job of tying him up… again." She added as an afterthought. When Rei still didn't move, Tala growled and shouted, "NOW!"

Rei nodded and turned around to find the ties. He located them and walked over to the table to pick them up. Having done so, Rei then rushed to Kai's side.

Kai gave him a small smile and held out his hands for Rei to tie up. "You really _do_ like tying me up. Can't say much for the timing, though."

Rei returned the smile with his own sad one. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, taking Kai's wrists in his hands and pulling them behind the Russian's back.

"I'm fine, really. She was telling the truth. It only grazed me." Kai told him, glancing down where the bullet had hit him. The scariest thing about it was the intent that it represented. Tahlia was willing and able to hurt every person in the room. The thing that scared Kai the most was that he didn't know _why_.

Rei sighed as he tightened the binds on Kai's wrists. "I'm sorry", he whispered, rubbing Kai's wrists consolingly with his thumbs before stepping out from behind the bluenette to face Tahlia. "Done." He told her flatly.

She nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now radio Vladovinsk and tell him to come in here. Kai," She said, turning to him. " I'm sure that by now you know how to get back to your comrades. Go."

Kai sighed and began to make his way back to everyone else, limping slightly. He reached a spot on the ground near the Bladebreakers and sat down, not without difficulty.

"You and _Rei_?" Tyson asked him in a hushed voice, gambling on the fact that Tahlia was to concerned about watching Rei to pay any attention to him. His gamble paid off.

"No, Tyson, it doesn't hurt that much. Thanks for asking- it really show your concern for my wellbeing." Kai told him irritably.

"I _am_ concerned with your wellbeing. It's just that mental wellbeing takes priority over physical wellbeing. You and _Rei_? He asked again, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Are you speaking out of your anger or out of your friendship and knowledge of who Rei is?" Kai inquired, twisting his writs to push their ties into a more comfortable position.

"You're avoiding the question, Kai." Emily told him, wriggling her nose to reposition her glasses.

"Who invited you into this?" Tyson asked.

"Who said we couldn't join in? In case if you haven't noticed, we're all dead if we don't get out of here." Lee told him.

"Really? I completely forgot about that! The _other_ life-threatening situation took up all of my attention!" Tyson snapped, earning himself glares from several of the gathered bladers and a poke in the ribs from Max. "Ouch! What? Don't tell me you all weren't thinking the same thing! It was a stupid question!"

"It wasn't a question, Dumbass." Lee told him.

"Stop bickering, you sound like a pair of schoolgirls."

"At least they're not lovesick schoolgirls, Hiwatari."

"Shut it, Johnny." Kai told him, glaring at the Scotsman.

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here!"

"He tried to get us out of here- or did you miss that because you were staring at you own reflection?"

"And ended up getting you shot! Great plan." Johnny said sarcastically, ignoring Kai's growl.

"What the hell would you know about it? I don't see you getting up to try and get us out of here."

"You also don't see me up there keeping us here."

Kai decided to ignore that comment and looked across at Rei to see the neko-jin putting the radio down on a table. Rei sighed, slumping and staring at the machine for a few seconds before visibly straightening and turning to glare at Tahlia.

Kai smiled sadly. He wished that he could get up and help Rei but he couldn't. It was that fact that hurt more than the bruise on his cheek or his newly acquired graze ever could.

Sensing someone's gaze on him, Rei turned to catch Kai staring at him. Even in this horrible situation he could still feel the fanboy inside him dancing around in circles because he had Kai's attention. Rei gave the Russian a small smile before turning back to Tahlia. "Why are you doing this? We're friends…" Upon seeing no reaction from Tahlia, Rei frowned, "Aren't we?"

"I'm doing this because I have to. You wouldn't understand. And even if you did you'd call me selfish." Tahlia chuckled mirthlessly. "But then again, everyone is selfish. You only want to leave so you can go and get with your boy toy." She smirked as Rei winced at the harsh name. "And as for you being my friend? I don't _want_ friends. I was told to be _friend-ly_ to you. It figures, Tala leaves and Boris gets a new pet project. I guess I should be grateful. Moving up the ranks and all. Somehow I'm _not_." She glared hatefully at her older brother, failing to notice his hand twitch as he fought his way back to consciousness.

Rei frowned "Does that mean-" He was cut off by Lieutenant Vladovinsk walking through the doors.

"Tahlia? What's going on?" He asked, scanning the room to find Boris but not seeing him.

Wordlessly, Tahlia gestured toward Boris's body. Vladovinsk toward the point she was pointing at and growled in frustration when a table blocked his view. He took a few steps forward and froze when he saw what Tahlia saw.

He stared at Boris in complete shock. "What happened?" He asked, white lipped.

"Rei shot him." Tahlia said woodenly. Rei blinked. _What?_ Tahlia had gone from being angry to seemingly shocked. _Maybe she was pretending about being my friend…_ He felt a weight like an avalanche crash down on his shoulders, as he realised just _how_ much he didn't know the red-haired girl in front of him.

"Oh…" Vladovinsk blinked as a wave of grief washed over him. He had been working closely with Boris for nigh on twenty years. While he had never been friends with the man, Boris had been in daily contact with the other for all of their time together. His death was no real loss for humanity in general but was a great loss to Il'ya Vladovinsk.

He felt a slow, cold rage begin to build in his veins. How dare Rei think that he had the right to take Boris's life? How dare he even think about taking away one of the few constants in Vladovinsk's life?

With all of his rational thinking clouded by an indescribable rage, Vladovinsk decided to avenge Boris's death in a way the cruel man would have approved of. Violence.

Without warning, Vladovinsk stepped up beside Rei and swept his feet out from under him. Rei let out a yell of surprise before he began falling to the ground. He managed to get an arm underneath himself to take his weight and to use as a spring to launch a kick at his former mentor. The blow landed squarely on the small of the short man's back, making him grunt in pain and fall forward, rolling as he did so.

While Rei was struggling to stand up, Vladovinsk used his temporary height advantage to its full extent. He moved over to the neko-jin and gripped his shoulder, pulling Rei forward sharply so his head ran into the officer's raised knee.

Rei cried out in pain before falling backwards to sprawl awkwardly on the floor. He rolled over and stood up to face his attacker. Or he would have if his attacker had been in front of him.

_I thought I taught you to watch your back_. Vladovinsk thought grimly as he gripped the end of Rei's hair, hooked his foot around Rei's and yanked.

For his effort, he received an elbow in the face as Rei fell to the ground. The Russian yelled in pain but still reached forward to take hold of the top of Rei's hair and bring him to eye level.

Rei winced and held on to Vladovinsk's arm in a futile attempt to stop the pain coursing through his scalp.

Expressionlessly, the Russian elbowed Rei in the side of his head with his free arm. He let go of the neko-jin with a sniff of disdain as Rei crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Vladovinsk looked down at his former pupil sadly, his anger from the previous minutes subsiding. He turned toward a table and picked up the portable television. "I'll be on the roof co-ordinating our people. Proceed with the plan." Saying that, he left the room through the door leading to the stairwell.

When he reached the roof, Vladovinsk allowed himself to feel the pain from his encounter. He walked over to the wall that was around the edge of the roof and sat down, groaning, with his back to it.

He produced a mobile phone and punched in a number. After speaking for a few minutes, he hung up and immediately began to dial a new number. He held the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

-Emergency Services-

"Hello, I'm calling with information about the missing Beyblade teams."

The phone went silent for about half a minute. -… Hold the line. Someone will be with you in a minute.-

(-)

Tahlia finished tying up Rei and dragged him to the rest of the bladers, dumping him amongst them without ceremony.

Kai wriggled out from beneath the pile of three bladers who had had to jump on top of the Russian to prevent him from dislocating both arms while Vladovinsk had been venting his anger on Rei.

He brought his tied hands to his front by putting his legs through the loop his arms made, not without a lot of difficulty. He crawled over to where Rei was lying. Kai kneeled beside Rei and rolled the neko-jin over so he was facing upwards and his head rested in Kai's lap.

Kai gently brushed Rei's hair out of his face and hissed in sympathy when he saw the large bruise that was forming on Rei's face. It looked a lot like his own. He brushed Rei's cheek gently. "Are you happy now, Johnny?" he asked quietly, looking down at the neko-jin's face. Despite the blemish on his countenance, Kai still found himself admiring the sheer raw beauty of Rei's features.

"Aw! That's touching, that really is." Tahlia told Kai. "I can almost feel a tear coming to my eye. Almost. Get over it. He's unconscious, not dead… yet, that is."

Tala gasped as he regained consciousness. He had been vaguely aware of what had been happening over the past ten minutes or so but only now was he able to open his eyes. The first image that he saw was that of Rei and Kai. He felt a stab of pain in his heart but forced himself to be happy for the pair. They deserved happiness.

"Tala!" Tahlia exclaimed in shock, taking two steps backwards. "What the hell?"

Deciding to play on her surprise, Tala smirked. "What? No welcome back to the land of the living this time? I'm _so_ disappointed. You're really good and giving an… _electrifying_ coming back party."

Tahlia scowled. "You're still not funny Tala. I'm surprised that you ever thought you were."

"I know I'm not funny. I'm down right hilarious when it comes to comparing you and me."

She held the gun up, pointing at her brother. "For Christ's sake, I thought I had gotten rid of you. Why can't you just conk out or whatever the hell you do and _stay_ that way?"

"Because I enjoy you company, sister dear. I also love that sensation when a gun is being aimed at my head. It gives me my jollies."

"You're sick."

"I'm not the one holding a gun pointed at my beloved sibling's head." Tala retorted. "Which reminds me, how exactly did you get that gun? Where's Boris?" He asked, looking around for him. He didn't particularly want to see Boris but at the same time, needed to. It was better, in his opinion anyway, to be able to see his enemy and face it head on than to have it hidden from you.

Tahlia smirked. "He's not a problem anymore." She gestured to where Boris's body lay. "He's probably not concerned with… earthly matters anymore."

Tala looked at the corpse that had encased the man who haunted his nightmares and could not help but feel a wave of overwhelming relief wash over him. "Did you do this?" He asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Why?" Tala tore his eyes away from Boris to look at his sister. He had not, had never believed that she was capable of killing Boris. Evidently he was wrong.

"You." She replied simply.

"Me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tala asked, feeling his body begin to integrate with the computer inside of him due to his heightened stress levels.

This time, he let it, even helped it along. He had become so focussed on separating the two parts of himself since that night with Dizzi that it was actually a relief to allow his body to do what it wanted to, despite the cost. Tala figured that everything that it was possible for him to lose had been lost; he may as well be able to use his abilities to their full extent.

"Yes, you." She glared at her brother. "You seem to have forgotten that while you were living it up with Boris I was stuck in a dark room with nothing to do but launch my blade repeatedly. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel forgotten? Being forgotten while your _brother_ is the favourite? Knowing that you were passed over?

"What? You think that _you_ had it hard? Would _you _rather have been Boris's favourite? I use the term favourite loosely by the way. If I ever did anything at all wrong or less than perfectly Boris would punish me, _personally_."

He looked across at Rei who was still lying with his head on Kai's lap "I just hope to God that Boris took a different approach to punishment for Rei. He may have gone to Biovolt by choice but no one deserves _that_."

Tahlia snorted. "Yes, you had it so hard Tala. Being the idol of everyone in Biovolt. How _horrible_ for you. Don't deny it. If you had been able to beat that amateur in the finals you'd still be lording it over everyone and I'd still be locked in my room."

"If this is the way that you act when anyone pays any attention to you I can see why you got left out. No one can trust you not to kill the leader of Biovolt."

"Please, like you're trustworthy? You _ran away_. Not only that, you abandoned your team. Some captain you are." She rolled her eyes. "You left them there."

Tala looked down, ashamed at the truthfulness of her words. "I know that." He said quietly. He looked up at his sister, rage in his eyes. "Do you think I need that reminder?"

"Obviously you do." Tahlia sneered. "I seem to be the only one who remembers what you did. Everyone else seems have forgotten."

"At least I don't _kill_ people." Tala told her, looking pointedly. "I still haven't sunk to that level yet."

"I notice that you seem to think that Spencer and Bryan are still alive. You're even more delusional than I thought."

"I'm not delusional- I blame myself for them being captured, but the blame lies solely on Biovolt and _you_ for their deaths. I know that and so do you. Stop trying to put your guilt on to me."

Tahlia laughed. "I have no guilt about them. They were dead from the time _you_ abandoned them and let them be captured. However, I know that if you had the chance you would have killed Boris. And you would have killed him with a smile on your face."

"We'll never know now will we?" Tala asked her, scanning the floor to find a weapon of some sort. He spotted the gun lying beside Boris's corpse and smiled inwardly. If he could reach that then he should be able to overpower Tahlia.

"Do you think that I can't see what you're doing?" Tahlia asked, boredly. "Stop trying to get out of here. I thought you might have learned from Kai and Rei's example that it won't work."

"Ah, but sister dear, you forget one vital fact. I wasn't awake when they failed." Tala began to sprint toward where he knew Boris's gun was on the ground, using the full power of his computer half to give him extra speed.

Tahlia's eyes widened. She squeezed the trigger of her own gun, aiming for her brother.

Tala let out a yelp of pain as he dived for the late Russian's gun. He fell to the ground, clutching his right shoulder. He still had the presence of mind enough to reach out and take hold of the gun in front of him with his left hand.

:Danger. Healing will deplete system of vital resources. Proceed:

_What? It asks now?_ Tala thought, biting back another yell of pain as he took his hand away from the wound. _YES! YES! Fix it already!_ He felt as the wound began to close and the pain began to fade away.

:Warning. Dangerously low resources.: His inner computer told him helpfully.

_Shut up! I know! _He growled as he pushed himself off the ground, swaying as the expected fatigue hit him. _No!_ He shouted inwardly, fighting off the urge to collapse and fall asleep. He raised his gun to point at Tahlia. "Don't move." He told her.

She had the nerve to laugh at him. "Yeah, right. Don't move or what? You'll shoot me?"

"That's about right." Tala told her. He knew that he could never shoot Tahlia as much as he might want to. All he could hope for was to stall her until he came up with a better plan. Hopefully within the next few seconds. _Any time now_… He silently called to whatever higher powers were listening. _Some of us don't have that much time so sooner is better than later._

"What Tala? Why are you stalling? It's not like you have enough time to. You're about to collapse. What if I just helped you along?" She smirked and held her gun up, a mirror image of her brother.

"NO TAHLIA! TALA! NO!" Rei yelled, having regained consciousness to see sibling rivalry taken to the next level.

A muscle twitched at the unexpected noise, causing a finger to squeeze the trigger it was wrapped around.

BANG.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think! 


	21. Guilt

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Guilt

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Hi there! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long! Life kind of got in the way of everything and then there was a whole lotta writers block and now I'm sick so I really had no excuse to put it off any longer- so here is your chapter!

Just as a note, You have two things to thank for this chapter actually happening. Whitney Houston, and Frostie the Snowman /nods/. They kept me going with their happy tunes and love ballads. Sad, but true.

Also thankies to my buddy Cinta for proofreading this even though she has no idea what it's about.

**If you're going to review (please) please sign in so I can review reply you- if not please leave your email so I can do it that way?**

Ok! After that message from our sponsors, enjoy the chapter that you have long awaited.

* * *

Tala's eyes widened in horror as he watched his sister stagger backwards, clutching at the spreading red flower of blood on her shirt.

"Tahlia!" He yelled. He looked down at the gun he was holding and threw it as far away from himself as possible. He ran over to Tahlia forgetting for the moment that she was still pointing her gun at him.

He had never meant for this to happen. Why had he been pointing the gun at her in the first place? If he hadn't been doing that his sister wouldn't be staring at her own blood coating her hands.

Tahlia dropped her own gun, numbly. "W-what?" She asked softly, the truth of her own mortality hitting her like a rhinoceros in need of a visit from Weight Watchers. She swayed in her stance before overbalancing and beginning to fall sideways. She would have hit the ground if Tala hadn't caught her and lowered her gently to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Tala told her, inwardly cringing at the inadequacy of his words. The last response that he was expecting was the one he received. Tahlia began to laugh, albeit painfully.

Tala frowned in confusion as he watched his sister's frame begin to shake with laughter. Her mirth was cut short when her whole body convulsed and she broke into a coughing fit.

Tahlia's nose wrinkled in distaste when her mouth began to taste of blood. "What are you sorry for? I would have done the same thing, given the chance." She told Tala truthfully. From what she could tell, Tala had shot her in her lung. She knew she was dying. Tahlia figured that she might as well be truthful about it. "Actually… I probably would have gloated a bit more…" She tried to squash down the panic trying to raise its ugly head inside of her. Despite her efforts she felt tears begin to fall out of her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Tala wiped her tears away. _He_ had caused them. He had never wanted this. How could things have become so screwed up? "You'll be alright." He told he comfortingly. She had to be. He had to have time to stop her from hating the world. He had to have time to stop her from hating _him_.

Tahlia smirked and shook her head. "You know that's not true as much as I do." She laughed shortly. "Seems like you got the best of it again. I can never win, can I? Whenever things seem to be going my way you have to step in and ruin it all."

Tala shook his head. "No- I-"

"I know you didn't mean to. The fact remains that you _did_." Tahlia interrupted him. She laughed again, this time her chuckle turning into more of a gurgle as her lungs filled with blood.

Tala's eyes widened and he reached forward to touch his sister's cheek. "I'm sorry." He said simply. He wished he could think of something better or more meaningful but his mind was drawing a blank.

Tahlia closed her eyes, it was getting really hard for her to breathe and watching the world around her start to go dark was scaring her. _It figures_, she thoughts sadly, _the one person I've sworn to hate is probably the only person who'll actually care when I'm gone._ Still, she allowed herself to be comforted by her brother's touch as the last traces of life ebbed from her body.

Tala felt it as his sister's body fell limp. _What have I done?_ He asked himself, backing away from Tahlia. _What have I done?_

He found no answer inside himself so he began looking around the room to find one. His eye's came to rest on Kai. It was only upon seeing his fellow Russian that he felt the weight of reality hit him. That, and his exhaustion.

He felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably. He tried to access his computer half to stop it. All he got, however, was an error message.

:Error. System resources at critical level. Permanent system shutdown imminent:

Tala gulped. He thought he'd have more time. Ever since that night with Dizzi he had been careful about accessing his inner computer. The 'resources' it was talking about was Tala's own body. Biovolt had never intended for Tala's computerisation to be permanent. Sadly, it had become so. Dizzi had told him that he could slow down the process by not accessing his computer half but he couldn't stop it. He guessed he had used his abilities so much this night that it was finally time for him to pay the price.

But first, he had one last thing he had to do.

Tala scanned the nearby tabletops to find a knife. He found one and snatched it up before beginning to walk over to Kai and Rei.

(-)

Tala's coming over here with a knife. That can't be good, can it? Maybe he's pissed that it was me who made him shoot Tahlia. Scratch that. He _is_ pissed. I can't believe she's dead.

No. She can't be gone. It's not possible. She's probably just… napping! Yeah!

What the hell am I going on about? Napping? God I'm an idiot when I try. She's probably passed out from the pain. After I've escaped imminent death by way of Tala we have to get her to a hospital. Speaking of imminent death…

I stayed completely still, using my 'wild animal no eye contact' rule. I need to think to try and get out of here… No… Thinking is not going well at the moment… Plan B…

Do I have a plan B? Crap! I don't! Who the hell doesn't have a plan B? I have to- huh? Where's he going?

I watched in shock as Tala walked past me a few more steps to stand in front of Kai. He swayed in his stance and dropped to crouch in front of Kai to stabilise himself.

"Tala?" Kai asked quietly.

Tala didn't reply straight away, instead he leant forward to whisper in Kai's ear. I can't hear what he's saying. I'm just relieved that he's not trying to turn either Kai or I into imitations of Swiss cheese.

Kai nodded at what Tala was saying and looked at me. I shot him a questioning look in return but remained still. Kai told me that it was nothing but friendship between him and Tala. I believe him, I do. I just wish I knew what Tala was saying.

Tala pulled away from Kai and looked down long enough to cut his bonds. Then he looked back up at Kai and said something so quietly I'm sure that he was mouthing the words, not actually speaking them.

Tala leaned back toward Kai and kissed him gently on the cheek. He pulled away and smiled at Kai's shocked expression. "Goodbye." He said audibly.

Tala's eyes closed and he slumped forward on to Kai,

"Tala?" Kai asked tentatively, pushing the redhead off him to hold him up and shake him gently.

When he got no reaction, Kai sighed sadly and lay Tala down on the ground gently.

"What happened to him?" I asked Kai, turning around so he could cut the ties around my wrists. From what I can see Tala's still breathing, that has to be a good sign, right?

I sighed as Kai used the knife Tala had given him to release me. "Well? What happened?" I asked, turning around to face him.

Kai shook his head sadly, "I'll tell you later." He turned around to go and help someone else.

God I hate it when does stuff like this! Even before this whole debacle Kai was all 'I'll tell you later' when he didn't want to talk about something. Needless to say he never did end up telling me later. It's like a way of avoiding the question without anyone realising it. It's really annoying!

"What's really annoying?" Kai asked, confused.

Dammit! I must have said that last bit out loud.

"The way that you say 'I'll tell you later' when you have no intention of telling me later! Just tell me now! All I want to know is why Tala is unconscious on the ground!" I burst out.

Kai scowled. "You want to know why? You want to know WHY? Pick your reason. Because Biovolt decided to implant Tala with some sort of computer because they weren't confident they could beat a team _I _captained. Because they lost and Biovolt didn't feel like deactivating said computer. Because Tala knew all of this and _still_ helped us! Your choice." He said angrily.

Kai's never angry. It's not one of those emotions that occur naturally in him. When he's pissed he doesn't show it. So why is he showing it now? He can't be really angry. He has to be… upset is the only thing I can think of at the moment. He's upset? Have to run with it.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked Kai, walking around him to face him and reaching up to touch his cheek.

Kai moved away from my hand. "No." He said thickly, looking away from me back at the fallen body of his friend. "He told me that as soon as he became unconscious that he wouldn't wake up." Kai looked back at me.

God. I can't even describe his eyes at this moment. There are no tears in them, I don't think Kai has the ability to cry, but they speak a whole lot more then any tears could. It looks like his soul just told him that he wasn't good enough for it and then just left. It's like a mixture between dead, lost and a soul-tearing sadness in them.

"Kai…" I said, at a loss for words. I stepped forward to embrace him, holding him close to me and burying my head in his shoulder.

I don't know if that helped him or if he drew on some sort of inner strength because Kai straightened and looked over all of the Bladers we had to untie.

"Do you have a knife on you?" He asked me, gesturing to everyone else in the room.

I shook my head. "I can find one though." Kai nodded and turned to begin cutting the bonds of the nearest Blader, who happened to be Mariah of all people.

"Is this who you rejected me for?" Mariah asked as she stood up and moved her arms around, wincing as she moved them back around to her front.

I sighed and looked away from her. "I didn't reject you, Mari."

Her eyes narrowed at the use of her childhood nickname. "Sure as hell seems like it, Rei. Do you know why I always let you and only you call me that when we were growing up? _Mar-i. _Like how you were going to _marry_ me some day. Guess not, huh?"

I tried to look her in the eyes but couldn't "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"That's not going to fix anything." She spat.

"What else do you want? Saying that I'm sorry and meaning it is the only thing I can do for you. I don't want to and have never wanted to marry you and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to marry me either. If thinking that I rejected you and that I hate you makes you feel better then I don't care. Have fun. However, I still want to be your friend."

It's true. I know that she's angry, furious even, with me but I couldn't think of any other way I could tell her that I wanted to cancel our immanent wedding. People may think I'm brave but I'm not _that_ brave. To be honest it took almost all of my courage to send that letter to her. Face to face? I'd be walking down an aisle right about now.

As much as that idea sounds so much more peaceful than the life and death situation we're in at the moment that is _not_ where I want to be. I sighed and turned away from her to look for a knife.

"Nice to see that you care so much that you can't even face me."

I turned around with the knife I had picked up in my hand facing toward her.

"Rei…" She said nervously, looking at the knife in my hand

It was only then that I thought about what it looked like.

"Oh… No…" I said quickly turning the knife so it wasn't facing her. "I need to… cut," I said vaguely, walking past her to get to the nearest clump of Bladers that Kai hadn't already gotten to.

"You need to cut?" Oliver asked me, puzzled, as I cut the zip ties holding his arms together. "That's rather disturbing." He brought his arms out from behind himself and rubbed his wrists.

I rolled my eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "I know."

Thank God. At least there's one person who's treating me like a normal person instead of some traitorous freak who somehow managed to get Kai to believe him. I know the questions will probably come later but at least he's not trying to get them in now. We've got too much to do now.

I turned around to cut Enrique's wrists free. There was no mutter of thanks or anything from him… but then again… I guess it's better than what Kai's getting from Johnny at the moment. I don't even know half of those words… I doubt they're describing Kai in a nice way though.

Kai looked up at me and flashed me a small smile. I don't think he knows what half of those words mean either.

I straightened from freeing Enrique and looked across the room to see that everyone was standing up and rubbing their wrists to try and get feeling back in them. Wow. My 'talk' with Mariah must have taken longer than I thought. Either that or Kai works faster than I give him credit for.

It's probably the latter.

I noticed that there was a small circle forming around me.

Not one of those nice friendly circles filled with people. It's more a circle extending two metres in every direction around me of empty space where no one would step.

It's like a circle of exclusion with me the only member and no one brave enough to unexclude me. I feel like a leper.

Wait. Make that _one_ person brave enough to stand with me. Kai.

He wrapped a warm arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. "Ok. Everyone listen up." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him over the quiet chatter that had broken out among everyone- mostly of the 'are you ok' variety.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to either look at Kai or to glare at me. A few were doing both alternately. I noticed that both Lee and Mariah were of that category

Kai nodded in satisfaction when he saw that everyone was silent. "As far as I can tell, no one here is really badly hurt, just shaken." He looked around at everyone, waiting to see if anyone contradicted him.

"Dude, look in the mirror- I call _that_ a little more than 'shaken." Michael told him, glaring at me.

Kai turned to glare at him. "Yes, Rei did hit me. No, he didn't want to. I asked him to. You may notice that he's in worse shape than everyone in this room put together." He turned to face everyone in front of him. "Does anyone else have something idiotic to say or is it just this genius?" He asked, motioning toward Michael.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love this guy? Not only is he trying to defend me he's actually _speaking_ to try and defend me.

One of these alone is amazing. Put them together? It's a miracle, an honest to God miracle.

"Please, you're not really telling me that you think he's got the worst of the injuries. Look at Tala. Do you really think you can defend him after what happened to him?" Johnny asked Kai.

Meep. I feel like a scrap of meat that's been left in the middle of a pack of wolves with the only thing protecting me being a really cranky vulture. Do wolves and vultures even live on the same continent? Either way I now have a really weird mental image of a vulture's body with Kai's head. Very surreal and _damn_ Kai makes even a vulture's body look desirable. Random thought there. Don't particularly want to pursue that one. Could end up with some _really_ scary mental image.

…Which I'm currently having. I do not need these images in my head. I'm young and innocent.

Ok, time to tune back into the real world where I'm not trying to capture Kai-vulture thing in order to ravish it.

…And back to reality.

I blinked and tuned back into what was happening around me. While I was out, Kai had managed to change the topic off me and on to more practical things. Like how we were going to get out of here.

"I know! We'll run outside, yelling like crazy, _somehow_ overpower the guards with all of their weapons then make like hockey players and get the puck outta here."

I'm really hoping that someone _other_ than Tyson is co-ordinating our escape plan.

Thankfully, Max decided to do what I'm sure everyone else in the room wanted to do. He stepped up and bapped Tyson over the head, hard.

"Owwww" Tyson complained, rubbing his head and glaring at Max.

Kai rolled his eyes. "What about you, Rei?" He asked, looking down at me.

I blinked. "Huh? What about me?" I asked intelligently.

"Well, you would know the most about what's waiting for us outside…" Kai prompted.

"Oh!" God I'm such a ditz. "Ok then…" I scanned the room, looking for inspiration… and weapons. "There's about fifty people out there. Most of them have a gun of some sort and all of them have had extensive training in hand to hand combat."

"Ook." Robert said slowly. "What do we have?"

"Three handguns and about twenty people, most of who can't tell the difference between a gun and a sandwich." I told him, honestly.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tyson said indignantly. "I wouldn't try to eat a gun."

"At least you haven't… yet." Kai told him. "The day will come."

Tyson glared at Kai but didn't say anything.

"Ok then!" I said brightly, trying to keep my mind off the scary odds. Who here knows how to use a gun well?" I raised my hand to start proceedings and watch as Kai and the Majestics did the same.

"Ok. There's six of us and three guns. Keep your hand up if you're prepared to hurt, or possibly kill people with said gun. That's what we're going to be doing to get out of here."

My hand remained up, as did Robert's and Johnny's. I could have predicted that.

"Ok." I nodded in satisfaction then turned to find the nearest gun. It was Tahlia's.

I gulped and began to make my way over to where she had fallen. I guess in a way me having to take Tahlia's gun is a good thing. I'm probably the only one who won't inflict some sort of major damage on her. I think being shot is enough pain to go through. We can deal with the rest later when we get her to hospital.

When I crouched down to pick up the gun she had dropped I looked over at Tahlia.

I can't see if she's breathing or not. Then again, if she's really hurt she's probably only barely breathing. I moved over to kneel beside where she was lying and touched her neck with two of my fingers, looking for a pulse the way I had been taught when I lived in my village. I can't find it. Dammit! I never seem to be able to find it when I need to. I moved my fingers, searching for the beat that would tell me that she was alive. I still can't find it! But it has to be in there somewhere. If it wasn't then Tahlia would be dead and she's not dead.

I know she can't be dead. It's not possible for her to dead. She's my age! She's my… I don't even know if I can call her my friend… She didn't mean what she said, did she? She was lying about faking being my friend wasn't she? You can't fake friendship. As far as I know it's not possible. She wasn't faking…

I was brought back into reality by a hand on my shoulder. "Rei?" Kai asked softly.

"She's not…She can't be…" I whispered, leaning back against Kai's legs. My fingers still tried to find the pulse that I knew was there.

Kai crouched down beside me and reached over to grab my hand and stop my actions. "She's dead, Rei." He said bluntly, but gently.

No. He's lying. She's not dead I need a chance to find out why she was acting the way she was acting. Why's Kai lying to me? I've already had Tahlia trying to lie to me about not being my friend now Kai has to join in? "No…" I whispered, shaking my head. "She's not dead. Don't lie to me. I've had enough of people lying to me." I said angrily. Despite my words I leant on Kai's shoulder, using him to stop me from collapsing.

Kai wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me closer to him. "I'm not lying to you, Rei." He said quietly, kissing the top of me head.

No… he has to be lying. This can't be happening. If it were, it'd be all my fault. _I_ was the one who joined Biovolt. _I_ was the one who created this whole mess. It's all _my _fault. If it weren't for me Tahlia wouldn't be _dead_.

My breath caught in the back of my throat. She's _dead_. Tahlia's _dead_. I turned my head and buried it into Kai's neck. It's my fault that this is happening. It's my fault she's dead. It's my fault that Tala's collapsed over there and that Kai is so upset. It's _all my fault_.

Kai shook my shoulders gently. "Rei." He said quietly.

When I didn't reply he shook my shoulders a little bit harder. "Rei. Come on. You have to help us escape."

I sat up and looked at him. He's right… I can have time to collapse and die from all of this guilt later. At the moment I have to help everyone escape. Then I can die. I nodded and stood up, offering Kai a hand up.

Kai took my hand and used it to help himself up. "You ready?" He asked quietly.

"No. But let's do this anyway." I said, copying his earlier words.

He smirked and began walking back to the main group. "Yes. Let's."

I followed him back, carrying the gun that had taken me so long to retrieve and smiling softly. How the hell can Kai do that to me? A minute ago I was suffering from the worst guilt trip known to mankind. Now I still feel guilty… but it's in more manageable instalments- at least that's the only way I can think of to describe it.

I'm not complaining though.

When we got back to the group it seemed like they were a bit more organised. Someone had had the bright idea that our blades were- funnily enough- blade-like and therefore sharp. Not the best weapon in the world but definitely better than the alternative of hoping we could rugby tackle them to the ground.

I still don't like our chances but things are looking up.

"What else do we need?" Kai asked the general group looking for any semi-helpful suggestion.

"An idea of what we're doing might be helpful." Michael told him.

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Is there any way that we can see where everyone is?"

I frowned. I know there is… there has to be… "HA!" I said loudly, making everyone in the room who wasn't already looking at me turn to stare. "Uh…" I said turning red. Nice going me. Can't I learn how to count my blessings and keep people _not_ looking at me? "You can see everything from the rooftop." I finished off.

Kai nodded. "Then we go to the roof." He looked toward Robert who was busily inspecting the gun he had picked up. "Robert", he said to get his attention.

"Hm?" He asked, pulling out the bullet clip to count how many shots he would have.

"Make sure that everyone has some type of weapon that they know how to use and that they don't kill each other while we're gone."

Robert snapped the clip back into place and looked up at Kai. He nodded. "Yes Sir."

Kai smirked and turned around to take my hand. "Where's the door to the roof?" He asked.

That's right! He was busy playing hospital fodder when I went up there the first time. I tightened my grip on his hand and began to lead him to the door that would take us to the roof. "You have a scary thing for power, you know that?" I asked him.

"Of course I do. When else am I going to get the chance to order around Robert and have him just agree?"

"Good point. Still, I would have picked Michael to boss around. That would have been a sight to see. Michael following _your_ orders."

Kai shook his head. "Wouldn't happen. Michael's too pig headed to do anything if I asked him too. Even if it helped to save him.

"Huh? I heard my name." Speak of the Devil and he sends his advocate. Michael walked up to us.

"Talking about you not _to_ you." Kai told him.

Before Michael could say anything else I opened the door that lead to the staircase leading to the roof and shut it behind Kai and me.

I began dragging Kai up the stairs. Why I'm in such a hurry really is beyond me. I'm just going to go with it though.

When we reached the top of the staircase I turned to Kai. He's not even out of breath! How come I feel like a newly initiated asthmatic and he's just standing there looking as desirable as usual? Life isn't fair.

"We going to stand here all day or go through that door?" He asked mildly.

"I-uh…" I said, completely forgetting why I turned around. I frowned as I heard a weird vibrating noise coming from the other side of the door. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Kai asked me, looking confused.

"It's like a thrumming vibrating noise…" I trailed off, unable to describe it anymore. It sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't pick it.

"No…" Kai cocked his head "Wait… yes." He frowned. "It sounds like a helicopter." He looked at me, confused. "What the hell is a helicopter doing on the roof?"

I shrugged, and put my hand on the handle. "I guess we're about to find out."

Kai nodded. "On three."

"Three!" I said before he could begin counting. If we had waited any longer I don't think we would have been in time.

How right I was. I stepped on to the roof and shielded my face from the wind whipping in all directions. I squinted at the helicopter that was hovering just above my head. Standing at the door, looking down on me was Midget Man, holding on for dear life to the frame of the helicopter.

"NO!" I shouted, jumping to grab hold of one of the helicopters feet thingies- I have no idea what they're called. He can't get away!

The helicopter swung dangerously sideways at the sudden increase in weight. I really didn't think I was _that_ heavy.

Tiny shouted something I couldn't hear. I'm guessing that it was in Russian because he looked too panicked to remember to speak in English. He tried to stamp on my fingers but I kept on hanging on. He _can't_ escape. I need time to grind his sorry arse into the ground very slowly and painfully.

And all the while the helicopter was rising.

I only became aware of that little bit of information when my feet suddenly left the ground, leaving me hanging rather crazily on the side of a helicopter, trying to keep my grip while the small one tried to grind my fingers into oblivion. It was like some really bad Hollywood action scene minus the heroine and a few choice special effects.

Ouch! I don't think my fingers are coming back from this unscathed.

I felt a sudden weight around my waist. I looked down to see that Kai had done a flying leap to grab on to me. That was about all the time I had to register before the helicopter swung once again to the side. I thought I was heavy!

Tiny yelled and dived back into the compartment of the helicopter, trying to stay inside.

"REI! LET GO!" Kai yelled over the sound of the groaning helicopter. That is one skilled pilot- whoever is steering it. I think most people would have turned the helicopter into a flaming heap of scrap metal by now but somehow or another it was slowly righting itself.

"I CAN'T! HE'LL GET AWAY!" I yelled back at him, looking up to see if I could somehow pull us both up. To tell the truth I was barely holding on with our combined weights.

"EITHER HE'LL GET AWAY OR WE BOTH DIE AND HE'LL GET AWAY!"

I looked down at Kai. "WE CAN GET HIM."

He shook his head sadly. "NO, REI. WE CAN'T"

I looked past Kai and down on to the roof. We were a few metres above it now and almost about to fly over the road next to it. I either had to let go now or somehow find a way to get up and into the helicopter.

I took one look down at Kai and made my decision.

We dropped like two really heavy, really big stones. I hit the ground and rolled, wincing at the pain that shot through my entire body. Remind me not to do crazy stunts like that. There's a reason why I don't do them normally.

I looked across the roof to see Kai sprawled on the ground. "Kai!" I yelled, running over to where he was and falling beside him. "Kai! Are you ok?"

He groaned in response. "I've felt better." He told me.

I grinned and looked him over, he seemed to be ok.

…Except for the really weird angle his arm was resting at.

"Kai…" I said slowly. "Can you move your left arm?"

Kai frowned and opened his eyes. "What?" He looked down at the limp limb and groaned. "Crap."

"So glad to see that you're taking this so calmly." I told him.

"I can't feel it yet." He said. "Too much pain everywhere else." He frowned as he looked at it. "It looks really weird though." He sighed. "Ok, splint?" He asked me, looking around. "We have to get back to everyone else as soon as possible. I'd hate it if anyone else managed to escape."

Sometimes Kai scares me. Like full on spooky scares. He's just broken his arm trying to talk some sense into me and is now directing me around like nothing's wrong. It's really spooky weird.

I set about the task of looking for something vaguely splint-worthy.

(-)

"Kai? What happened?" Tyson asked us as we walked back into the main hallway, me supporting him.

"Fell out of a helicopter." He offered, grimacing. I'm guessing that the shock from getting the injury had worn off and now he was feeling it with interest.

"Rei?" Tyson asked me, looking confused.

"Long story."

"Vladovinsk tried to escape. We tried to stop him. We failed." Kai told him.

"…Apparently not that long." I said, frowning and looking down at the temporary splint I had put his arm in using a random piece of wood that had been laying on the roof and my hair wrap.

Kai smirked. "It's all in the summary."

"Of course it is." I said. "I don't like the look of that splint, it doesn't look like it'll hold."

"It only needs to hold until we can get out of here and into a hospital. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Not an option."

"It is now." Kai told me sternly before wincing as another wave of pain came from his arm. "Seat?" He asked.

I nodded and led him to one of the chairs, carefully sitting him down. "Will you be ok?" I asked him.

"When I get painkillers I'll be fine." He told me honestly, leaning back into the char and closing his eyes. "Until then I'll just have to deal."

"Rei." Robert asked, tapping me on the shoulder.

I jumped and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"If we're going we have to go now." He told me gently, looking back at Kai. "Did you guys manage to get a look at the people we need to attack?"

I sighed and nodded. Another of those things Kai had told me to do while I was splinting his arm. Have I mentioned how scared I am of Kai's ability to stay level headed in a crisis? It's useful though.

"Ok, there's-" I did a quick count "fifteen of us, not including Kai, and there's fifty of them so that's three of us to every ten of them."

Robert whistled. "On a scale of one to good odds that's definitely in the minuses."

I shrugged. "Can't be helped. What if we get into teams of three and set a goal for each of those teams to get ten?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Where are they all?"

"Everywhere around the building, all of them are spread out, about five metres apart." I told him.

Robert nodded. "Ok. How about I be the one to tell them about the plan? He got an awkward look on his face. "I… Don't really think that-"

"-They'll listen to me, let alone trust me?" I finished for him. When he nodded jerkily I smiled. "You're probably right."

He sighed. "I know."

I frowned, a though occurring to me. "Hey, why do you trust me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why. I just get this feeling that you aren't out to take over the world."

I grinned. "Where would be the fun in that? When I take over the world I want to meet at least some resistance. My army of mutant killer chickens need some exercise."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mutant Killer Chickens?" He questioned.

I nodded seriously. "Never underestimate the chicken. They will help me take over the world one day."

I think it was only then that he twigged that I was joking. He face relaxed into a smile. "I'll be prepared." He assured me.

"No one's prepared for the imminent chicken take over." I told him as he walked away to go and inform everyone of the plan.

"Chickens?" Kai asked me, looking at me with one eye. "Why chickens?"

"Something someone said to me once…" I said sadly, remembering the 'worst case scenario' game I had been playing with Tahlia before we had arrived.

Kai nodded. "When the day comes for you to release your chicken army you can be sure that my army of seagulls will be there to stop you."

"Seagulls? Just plain seagulls?" I asked. "They'll be no match for my chickens."

"You've never seen a pack of enraged seagulls have you?"

I shook my head.

"It shows." Kai told me smirking and shutting his eyes again.

I grinned and turned to go and join the main group. Robert had just finished explaining what we were going to do and everyone was selecting their group.

"Rei!" Max called me over. "Our group?" I looked at him and Tyson, the latter of whom was looking at me suspiciously.

I guess that Max put him up to this. Also that they'd rather have me on their team than someone like… Johnny for example. I nodded and smiled. It's a step in the right direction, yes?

"Ok!" Robert said over the noise of everyone. "Remember that the whole name of the game is stealth. We're trying to get out of here with as little casualties as possible. Other than the ones we have already. Ten guards per group. They're all around the building and there are only two exits. The front one and the one at the back that opens on to the car park. The guards are trained to spot people like us so we have to be extra careful because they won't hesitate to shoot to kill."

"Way to inspire confidence, man!" Michael shouted from the back of the room.

"Did I ask for your input? I'm being honest. We have to be extraordinarily careful."

"Careful. Check. Can we go?" Michael asked him.

Robert ground his teeth looking like he wanted to shove the handle part of the gun he was holding up certain parts of the American's anatomy and twist. "Go." He said finally. "Good luck."

He turned and headed out toward the front door followed by the rest of his group, Oliver and Enrique.

"Front or back?" Tyson asked me.

"Back." I said decisively, that was the entrance I knew. Hopefully even though I spaced out when I went down the hallway I remember the way.

Tyson nodded. "Then let's go." He said, putting Dragoon into his launcher. Obviously he had wound the gear before I joined the merry little band.

I nodded then looked behind me at Kai, who still had his eyes closed, probably concentrating on dealing with pain.

Tyson followed my gaze. "We'll be fine." He told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the touch. That was the first time Tyson had touched me since I left. "How do you know?" I asked him.

"Easy." He grinned. "I have to cream everyone again at the next world championships."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no modesty do you?"

"What's the use of modesty? I want everyone to know how good I am."

"Why does that _Not_ surprise me?" Came Kai's amused voice.

"Because you know how good I am too! You just don't like to admit it."

Kai shook his head, an expression of amusement crossing his features before he looked at me.

You know how some people can communicate just by looking at each other? This was the first time it had happened to me. On some level of that look Kai was sending me messages like a foghorn blast they were that recognisable. Along the lines of 'Come back to me.' Or at least that's what I got out of it. I guess that everyone has different reactions to foghorns as well…

I nodded and trued to send my own eye message that I would. I don't know if it worked or not but Kai nodded and closed his eyes again.

I turned toward Tyson. "Ok. We're gone."

He nodded and we set off down the hallway and out to the car park.

When we left the entryway we immediately pressed ourselves against the wall, there was no sign of anyone. Anyone conscious, that is. There were a whole lot of Biovolt guards.

I didn't look hard enough to see if there was anyone I knew. I didn't want to know.

"This way." I whispered to Tyson and Max before running to my left. I was pretty sure that only one other team had come out this way. I just had to hope that they had gone right.

I heard the clatter of gunfire. So much for stealth. Oh well. I pulled Tyson behind the limo Tahlia and I had used to get here and pointed to a guard who was emerging from the trees surrounding the car park. I guess he's coming to see what happened to his buddies.

Tyson nodded, watching him by looking underneath the car. He signalled Max and me to position ourselves at the front and back of the vehicle.

I have no idea what he's up to. I just hope it's a good idea.

He held up three fingers then two… then one…

As one we launched our blades and sent them skidding across the floor of the car park.

Tyson's blade hit him first on the ankles, making him cry out in pain but be other wise unaffected. The impact of Draciel and Driger was slightly more spectacular, Draciel hitting him in his midriff and Driger hitting him in the forehead.

The guard fell backwards without another sound and lay still. I nodded in satisfaction. "One down."

We entered the tree line, running past the fallen guard. I didn't check to see if he was still alive. There was a lot of blood on him, though… NO- not thinking about it.

A surprised shout from one of the guards alerted us that we'd been spotted before the sound of gunfire began echoing around us. I pushed Max down and hit the ground beside him, trusting that Tyson had enough common sense to do the same.

I can't believe I just used Tyson and 'common sense' in the same sentence.

Despite my doubts I saw that he was lying beside me, looking at me in a silent '_what now?_'

I grimaced as I remembered the gun that was tucked into my pants. What was I thinking? If I fired it they would know our exact location. Then it was bye-bye happy ending hello Mr Grim Reaper.

I peaked up to see that the guards shout had summoned about five others, all of whom were squinting into the darkness, trying to see us.

Then a brainwave hit. I stood up in full view of the guards who all promptly aimed their guns at me.

"Rei?" The central one, Alekzandr, asked me. "What's going on?"

"All hell has broken loose. Some of the captives escaped. Boris sent me and Tahlia out here to catch them." I said as I continued to advance forward toward them.

"There seems to be more than _a few_ out here." Alekzandr said grumpily.

I shrugged as I reached them and stood in front of the giant guy. "Have you guys seen Tahlia? She walked off without me."

As expected, all of the guards stopped looking at me to look around the forest. What is it with people looking around for people someone asks after? If she was within sight wouldn't I have _seen_ her? I mentally shrugged and used both of my legs to launch myself into the air while they were distracted.

I landed squarely on Alekzandr's face, making him crumple like… well something really crumpled looking. I bent my legs as I landed and, in the same movement, scooped up the semi-automatic that he had been holding.

I stood up and pulled the trigger, aiming at the four other guards who were only just turning around to see what was wrong.

They all did this really strange dance before falling down to the ground, still.

I stared down at them. So that's what it feels like to kill someone directly… I feel dirty inside. But I don't have the luxury to feel anything. I looked up at Tyson and Max who had stood up and were looking at me in a mixture or horror and admiration I'm guessing.

"That's six." I said as calmly as I could.

Tyson's eyes widened and he launched Dragoon up into the trees above my head. A figure fell out of it, clutching at his neck. "Seven."

I gulped and looked up. Tyson just saved my life…_ Tyson_ just saved my life… _Ty_- no don't have time for this.

I nodded. "Come on."

Tyson and Max nodded and we kept on running around the building. I stopped as we reached the boundary of the tree line and looked out at the facade of the building, in front of which had obviously been a big battle.

I looked at mass of people in front of the building and felt physically sick. The police had somehow or another found us and there were cars everywhere out the front. There were also bodies littered all over the ground- not all of them the bodies of the people who worked for Biovolt.

I caught a glimpse of pink hair underneath the fallen body of someone in a Biovolt uniform. I blinked and ran out on to the field, completely forgetting that I was in a Biovolt uniform.

A few shots rang out, probably from policemen; before Tyson also ran out shouting, "STOP! THAT'S REI!"

I don't think I've ever been more grateful to him before now. I knelt beside where Mariah was lying and pushed the guard off her carelessly, looking down at her and praying to God that she was alive. Just because I don't want to marry her doesn't mean I want her dead.

Freed from the weight of the guard's body she coughed and opened her eyes blearily.

"Oooouch." She complained.

I flopped back on to the ground in relief. Hopefully one day she'll forgive me. Or at least accept that I can't marry her. I'm in love with Kai.

"Rei?" Mr Dickinson asked me, picking his way through all of the people on the ground to come and stand beside me, looking down.

I grinned at the sight of him. "Hi Mr Dickinson."

"I take it that you're back then, my dear boy?"

I nodded. "I'm back." _I told you I'd come back_. I thought silently to Kai, wishing that he could hear me, before I blacked out.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	22. Epilogue

**Title: **Innocence

**Author: **PandaPjays

**Chapter Title: **Epilogue

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **See Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author Note: **Welcome all to the very last chapter -ever- of Innocence! I can't believe it's done! It's just... wow. It's actually finished! I'd say something meaningful but I really can't think. Anyways. I'd just like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this story. You all made me keep on going and I love you ALL. I wish I could go around and hug you all but I can't afford the plane tickets.

And without Further Ado- the Epilogue of Innocence.

* * *

Kai started awake when Rei shook his shoulder gently. He looked up at the neko-jin eyes wide, before relaxing when he saw who it was. "Hey." He said tiredly.

"Hey." Rei replied, smiling. He leaned forward to kiss Kai gently on his forehead. "How are you?"

Kai looked down at the cast he was wearing. It had been a week since the cataclysmic events of Biovolt's so-called takeover.

Most of that night had become one big blur in Kai's memory, especially after Rei had left with Tyson and Max to fight the Biovolt guards. He could just remember this overwhelming sense of worry and then the wave of relief that he had felt when he had seen that Rei was all right. The doctors had said something about him passing out from exhaustion and stress. Kai knew how he must have felt. If he hadn't had a billion and one doctor's fussing around him and his various injuries he could have easily joined Rei in the land of the non-conscious.

After the doctors had finished treating him, he was free to go home. Instead, Kai had made his way straight to the room where Tala was and had yet to leave the seat beside the redhead's bed. "I've been better." He answered truthfully.

Rei nodded, understanding. "How's he doing?" He asked, looking across at the still figure in the bed.

"I think he's been better too." Kai told Rei, giving him a small smile. It turned out more like a grimace.

Rei sighed and looked down at his hands. It was his fault that Tala was in the state he was in now. He didn't understand why Kai didn't seem to see that. Instead of placing the blame squarely on him, where it belonged, Kai always seemed to know when Rei was getting down on himself and-

"Rei?" Kai asked gently, pulling the other boy down on to his lap and hugging him gently with his non-broken arm.

-Did something like that.

Rei leaned back against Kai and relaxed, feeling safe in the Russian's embrace.

Kai smiled and kissed Rei gently on the top of his head. "How's Ian?"

Before he had fallen into his coma, Tala had told Kai about the fate of his only other surviving team member. When the police had raided Biovolt's headquarters they had found the smallest member of the Demolition Boys still locked in his cell, he hadn't been fed for days and had been admitted to the intensive care unit of the hospital. Rei had taken the monitoring of Ian's condition as his own, personal, responsibility.

"He's getting better, physically at least. The doctors have been keeping him under sedation. They don't think he'll ever get completely better mentally, though."

Kai nodded silently. He hadn't really expected any better. This _was_ Biovolt that they were talking about. Even knowing that still didn't make him feel any better. Ian's condition meant that the only survivors of Biovolt's World Champion team were an insane person who would never be able to care for himself ever again and a comatose teen that was predicted to have whatever organs that were still working shut down within the week.

Not the most positive prognosis.

A quiet chuckle from Rei brought Kai out of his musings. He looked down to see that Rei was tracing his fingers along the cast covering his left arm.

"Tyson and Max?" Rei asked, picking up Kai's arm to look at the other side of his now multi coloured cast.

Kai smirked. "Yeah. They came in after you left last night, armed with lots of different coloured permanent markers."

"And you didn't try to stop them?"

"I _tried,_ I just overestimated how scary a glare from someone who not only is buggered but looks it is. They just laughed at me and set to work."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "And you _let_ them?"

Kai shrugged. "I'm past the stage of caring. I think I fell asleep while they were still here."

Rei grinned and continued to read all of the random messages the two younger members of their team had written. There were a lot of 'Tyson heart's Maxi 4ever' and one 'Insert brain here' with an arrow pointing up to Kai's head. Rei guessed that _that_ one was Tyson's handiwork also. The randomly placed butterflies and flowers seemed to be Max's doing.

"I can't believe you fell asleep! How much have you been sleeping lately?"

"Not a whole lot." Kai lifted up his arm to read his watch. "I just got in-" he did a double take. "TEN HOURS?"

Rei cackled at Kai's panicked expression. "Ten hours isn't that long, you know. Besides, you didn't miss anything important did you?"

Kai looked across at Tala and remembered exactly why he was there. He wasn't waiting for Tala's miracle recovery. He was waiting for his friend's death. "No… guess not." He said flatly.

Rei blinked at the change of mood. "Hey. Kai…" He said gently, bringing his hand up to cup the Russian's cheek. The bruise that Rei had caused had all but faded, giving Kai's cheek a greeny tinge. Rei ran his thumb over the site of the discolouration.

Rei couldn't think of anything to say to Kai. There was nothing he _could_ say that could make his love feel any better. Tala was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it. All Kai could do to support his friend was to keep a vigil beside his bed waiting for the annoying blip of the heart monitor to become one very long, very annoying, bleep.

"I love you." Rei sighed and let his hand drop to rest on his own lap before leaning back against Kai and wriggling to get comfortable. Once he was satisfied that no part of his body was going to lose circulation, become numb and fall off he shut his eyes and began to doze off. Like Kai, he hadn't been able to get many hours sleep in the past week.

Kai smiled softly, looking down at Rei as the neko-jin's body began to relax completely. His words may not have helped the situation neither did they have the power to brig Tala back. But at least, on some level or another, they made Kai feel like he could deal.

He looked across at Tala again. The doctor's had all told him that there was no hope. Hell, Tala himself had told him there was no hope. And yet Kai hoped for a miracle. That some sort of miracle from God would bring his friend back.

He looked at Tala expectantly. _Now would be a good time to make your melodramatic re-entry in the world in the style of a bad soap opera._ He urged the redhead. Tala remained as still as ever.

Kai sighed. So much for that happy thought. He remembered Tala's last words to him.

"_Tala?" Kai asked quietly._

_Tala leant forward and began to whisper urgently in Kai's ear. "Kai, listen closely and carefully." Kai opened his mouth to speak." No. Don't speak, listen. I've got a whole lot to tell you and not a lot of time to tell you in." When Kai said nothing he nodded. "Good. The reason that we don't have that much time is because I'm about to collapse. There's nothing I can do about it and _definitely_ nothing you can do about it. When I do I'm not waking up. I can't explain that much- it would take weeks. Biovolt enhanced my body to beat the Bladebreakers in the Worlds- the thing that they didn't tell me was that the things that they did to me fed off _me_. So every time I used my abilities I was eating away a part of myself. Ask Dizzi about it. She knows."_

_Tala's grip tightened on Kai's shoulder as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Now the important stuff. Tahlia showed me a video with my team on it. They're all gone except for Ian. He's in the headquarters of Biovolt. Please find him and look after him. They've done something to him. I don't know what. Just look after him. Rei should be able to show you where he is."_

_Kai looked up and over at Rei, still listening to what Tala said intently. The redhead winced as a pain shot through his body. "He was the reason that you rejected me, wasn't he?" Tala asked._

_Kai nodded almost imperceptibly. Tala gave him a half smile. "I'm happy for both of you. It's good that you found each other. I know that it'd probably make it easier for you if I told you that I hated that you two were together and that you should be with me but I don't think that. Don't get me wrong, I still love you. I always will. But Rei needs you. He needs you to help him. He's about to go and face a whole lot of questions and anger and he needs someone to be able to help him. You're that someone. He loves you more than anything. Look after him."_

_Tala leaned back away from Kai's ear and smiled at him, his eyes betraying none of the fear that he felt at facing the unknown. "I love you. Look after him." He mouthed to Kai before leaning in again and kissing the bluenette gently on his cheek._

_His body followed in his movement as the last fleeting moments of consciousness left it and Tala slumped against Kai._

A long loud beeping noise filled the room, bringing Kai back to reality. He blinked, taking a moment to fully understand what the noise meant. _So, it's over._ He thought sadly, reaching over, without disturbing the slumbering Rei, to flick off the power switch of the heart monitor. _It's finally over._

Kai sighed, looking again at the still redhead. _Goodbye._ He thought silently at his friend, hoping that wherever Tala was he could hear it.

Kai looked down at the sleeping Rei on his lap. He leant down to kiss the top of Rei's head and hugged him closer to his body, making Rei give a sleepy moan of protest. He smiled gently and loosened his hold on his lover, still keeping him close. _You didn't need to tell me, Tala. I'll always look after him. Always. _

_**End

* * *

**_

And that's it. This definitely isn't the last you'll see of me though, I'll still be running around everywhere- and I have to begin writing _Obsession_ - the creepy stalker Kai story! I hope you'll all read that too! So, for the final time! Please Tell me what you think.


End file.
